Sempre existe uma segunda chance
by Krika Haruno
Summary: Uma assassina de aluguel tem como alvo um cavaleiro de Athena. O que pode acontecer neste encontro? Ult CAP ON
1. Chapter 1: Duas realidades

Capitulo 1: Duas realidades

- Por favor não.

Um homem estava encurralado no canto de um quarto, seu rosto estava banhado de suor diante do terror que sentia. O barulho das buzinas e as fachadas luminosas indicavam que estava no centro da cidade talvez no quarto ou quinto andar. A luz do cômodo estava apagada e apenas o luar iluminava.

- Por favor... eu pago o dobro. Diga seu preço.

- Não há negociação. – disse uma voz fria.

O homem tinha apontado uma arma na testa.

- Não...

Não disse mais nada. Um filete de sangue desceu. O homem tombou para o lado morto.

O assassino continuou com a expressão fria como se nada tivesse acontecido, como se fosse a coisa mais normal do mundo. Antes de sair jogou uma pequena bolinha ao lado do corpo. Desceu ate a garagem do prédio e colocando um casaco de couro preto entrou numa Mercedes preta e saiu. Ao virar a esquina escutou um forte estrondo, o apartamento estava em chamas.

Esperando o sinal abrir, ligou o som, aumentando um pouco o volume arrancou o carro ao som de Royksopp (what else us there.)

Meia hora depois entrava em seu apartamento, jogou as chaves e o casaco no sofá. Foi direto para o banheiro. Enchendo a banheira mergulhou na água quente. Ficou por um longo tempo com os olhos fechados quando seu celular tocou.

- Pronto. – disse uma voz feminina.

- "_Como foi?"_

- Esta resolvido.

- "_Venha mais tarde"._

- Sim.

Desligou o celular e voltou a fechar os olhos. Há cinco anos seguia essa rotina desde que entrara para a máfia. Havia enriquecido, como foi nos tempos de infância, mas o que mantinha nessa vida era a oportunidade de vingança. Permaneceu mais um pouco e depois foi se arrumar. Vestiu sua tradicional roupa: um macacão de couro preto e botas de cano alto. Prendeu seus cabelos com um rabo de cavalo e pegando o capacete saiu.

Com sua moto Honda andava no meio dos carros com destreza ate que parou num luxuoso prédio no bairro mais importante de Paris.

O porteiro já a conhecia e não fez objeção. Pegou o elevador indo até o 14° andar. Bateu o interfone e entrou. O apartamento servia de casa de jogos e era freqüentado pela mais alta sociedade européia, podia-se ouvir franceses, russos, ingleses, italianos. O principal jogo era de poker.A jovem passou pelas mesas indo para o fundo, dois seguranças que vigiavam uma porta deixaram-na entrar. Um escritório funcionava ali. Havia pessoas jogando, bebendo, fumando mas podia-se perceber que apenas um de tendia do poder absoluto: seus cabelos eram crisalhos, devia ter por volta de 50 anos mas aparentava ter menos. Era elegante e tinha porte. Por ainda ser solteiro vivia cercado de mulheres que queriam sua fortuna.

Sentado numa mesa, estava cercado delas.

- Boa noite.

- Boa noite Anya. Fez o serviço?

- Sim.

- Muito bem. Aqui esta. – o homem colocou uma maleta em cima da mesa. – trinta mil euros.

- Obrigada.

- Tenho mais um serviço.

- Diga.

O homem lhe entregou um envelope.

- Tem uma semana. Depois disso te darei o que tanto ter. – o homem sorriu cinicamente.

- Quanto irá me pagar por este isso? – ela balançou o envelope.

- Cem mil.

- Darei noticias.

A jovem saiu. Um outro homem aparentando ter 30 anos aproximou.

- Garota estranha. Ela me da arrepios parece não ter alma.

- È uma assassina nata não tem compaixão por nada nem por ninguém. Faz um ótimo serviço. Foi bom te-la tirado daquele orfanato.

- Vai dar o nome a ela Alieksei?

- Sim Dimitri. Terei vantagens com isso.

A jovem seguia o caminho de volta, finalmente depois de cinco anos teria sua vingança consumida. Faria o serviço e depois iria para a Rússia, seu país natal.

Passou direto indo para o quarto, devido ao cansaço desabou na cama, antes de dormir porem abriu as cortinas para ver as estrelas. Era a única coisa que preservava desde criança. A lua iluminava o cabelo negro que descia até a cintura e os olhos verdes brilhantes mas frios. Desde aquele dia abandonou todo e qualquer sentimento.

Três anos havia se passado desde a guerra contra Hades, a pedido de Atena todos os cavaleiros mortos foram ressuscitados. Com momentos de paz os cavaleiros de ouro usavam o tempo livre para treinarem e a cada noite reuniam-se em uma das casas para conversarem.

- Ai. – disse Miro. – por que só eu apanho?

- Porque só você diz bobagens. – disse Kamus.

- Shura e Aioria também dizem.

- Epa não somos pervertidos.

- Fiquem calados e vamos logo. Aldebaran não gosta de esperar. – disse Shaka.

Reuniram os treze na segunda casa.

- Liga a TV deve ter jogo agora. – disse MM.

Aiolos pegou o controle e sintonizou no canal que costumava passar os jogos mas em vez dessa transmissão traziam uma noticia ao vivo.

- _"Esta controlado o incêndio no bairro central de Paris..."_

- Kamus esta falando de Paris.

- O que? – Kamus sentou em frente a TV.

- _"... o apartamento do quinto andar explodiu agora a pouco com causas ainda indeterminadas, mas temos informações que há uma vitima."_

- Deve ter sido tubulação de gás.

- _" ...A vitima é o magnata Pierre Henry..."_

- Já ouvi falar. É um ricaço mas dizem que tem negócios com todas as máfias.

- Ah muda isso, não me interessa quem explodiu. – disse MM.

- Ta. – Aiolos mudou de canal.

- Arrumei uma festa para irmos. – disse Miro empolgado. – vai ter um monte de gatinhas.

- To nessa. – disse Shura. – esse santuário esta muito parado.

- É bom esses momentos de paz mas já estou ficando sem paciência. – Kanon pegou alguns petiscos. – quero diversão.

- Quando é a festa Miro?

- Daqui a quatro dias MM. Vou me esbaldar. Vai todo mundo não é?

- Eu não. – manifestou Shaka.

- Nem eu. – disse Mú.

- Eu detesto barulhada. – Kamus.

- Eu não posso porque tenho outro compromisso. – disse Afrodite.

- Então vai Shura, Aiolos, Dohko, Aioria, MM, Kanon, Saga e Aldebaran e eu.

O cavaleiro de gêmeos que ficara calado desde o inicio do jantar levantou.

- Eu também não vou.

- Por que Saga? Quase não saímos. – retrucou o irmão.

- Não tenho tempo para isso. Já vou.

- Ué, não vai comer? – Aldebaran colocava a comida na mesa.

- Estou sem fome. Obrigado. Ate amanha.

Ele saiu deixando os outros sem entender.

- O que deu nele? – indagou Dohko.

- Saga ultimamente tem andado assim. – respondeu Kanon. – ele ainda se sente constrangido pelo o que aconteceu.

- Mas faz tanto tempo. – disse Afrodite.

- Pois é.

- Saga ainda se sente responsável. – Kamus pegou um prato. – tanto nas doze casas como na guerra contra Hades.

- Ele precisa é de arrumar uma mulher. – sorriu Miro. – vou arrumar uma boa para ele.

- Fala isso para ele e vai da um passeio em outra dimensão.

Saga voltava silencioso para a casa, não demonstrava mas queria que Atena não tivesse rogado por ele. Seria melhor ter morrido dois anos atrás e ter acabado com essa agonia. Mesmo recebendo o perdão dela e dos amigos ainda se sentia culpado.

Chegando em casa tomou um banho e deitou, era cedo mas queria ficar sozinho.

- Isso vai durar para sempre, serei sempre o cavaleiro que tentou matar Atena.

Ele virou, a franja caiu displicente sobre os olhos verdes intensos mas carregados de tristeza. Olhava as estrelas, talvez elas pudessem lhe indicar uma solução mas naquela noite elas estavam encobertas parecendo não querer revelar o futuro a ele. Um futuro talvez de dor ou de alegria.


	2. Chapter 2: Duas realidades I

Capitulo 2: Realidades diferentes I 

Os primeiros raios de sol indicavam o novo dia. Sentindo o rosto aquecido Saga acordou, fazendo hora antes de levantar. Na cozinha preparava o café.

- Bom dia Saga. – disse Kanon espreguiçando.

- Bom dia. Aposto que ficaram até tarde.

- Vim embora às duas.

- E como sempre todos vão se atrasar para o treino.

- Nós não. – disse Kamus e Shaka chegando.

- Sentem aí.

- Obrigado, mas já vamos para o coliseu.

- Até daqui a pouco.

- Até.

Kanon e Saga sentaram-se a mesa.

- Atena vai ficar uma arara conosco.

- Conosco virgula, irmãozinho. Com você, Deba, Afrodite, Aioria, Aiolos, Dohko, MM e Shura.

- Ela não precisa ficar sabendo alias nós não fizemos nada. Você que se preocupa demais.

- Só porque estamos em momentos de paz podemos relaxar?

- Isso mesmo. Viva a vida. E como diz Miro, viva as mulheres. – ele pegou uma torrada.

- Esta se tornando igual a ele.

- Acho que você precisa ficar como ele. – disse sorrindo.

- Um pervertido?

- Não precisa de tanto.

- Logo eu... ? Logo o cavaleiro que tentou matar Atena... não tenho direito a isso e ainda, quem irá gostar de alguém como eu?

-----------

- Conto com você. – Alieksei desligou o celular.

Com um sorriso nos lábios afundou mais no sofá procurando a melhor posição. Sentado numa ampla varanda olhava distraído a paisagem que seguia a sua frente. Alieksei residia numa esplendida mansão num dos bairros mais tradicionais de São Petersburgo.

- Senhor Yuriev

- Sim.

- O senhor Verensk aguarda o senhor.

- Vou recebê-lo aqui mesmo.

- Sim.

O empregado abriu a porta dando passagem ao convidado.

- Bom dia Alieksei.

- Bom dia. O que o trás tão cedo?

- Relatório dos nossos negócios em Moscou e mais esse presentinho. – o homem entregou lhe uma pasta e um jornal.

Alieksei abriu e ao ler a noticia destaque soltou uma risada.

- Ela é incrível. Veja só: _" apartamento explode por causa da tubulação de gás matando Pierre Henry"_.

- Ninguém desconfiou de nada.

- Por isso gosto dos serviços dela. Apesar de pouco tempo no ramo é uma profissional. Esta ate tomando gosto pela coisa. Mata sem deixar pistas.

- Ela é boa mesmo.

- Em breve não teremos ninguém em nosso caminho.

- Para onde ela foi agora?

- Itália.

O aeroporto internacional Leonardo da Vinci em Roma estava lotado de pessoas a maioria turistas em busca das belezas da cidade italiana. Entre elas estava uma jovem que trajava um vestido verde escuro na altura dos joelhos. Trazia apenas uma bagagem pois a estada seria breve.

- Bom dia. Seu passaporte, por favor.

- Aqui esta.

O agente abriu o passaporte e pediu que ela tirasse os óculos.

- Muito bem senhorita Polanski. – disse entregando o documento. – Seja bem vinda a Roma.

- Grazie.

A moça tomou um táxi e seguiu para o Regina Hotel Baglioni localizado na famosa Via Vittorio Veneto.

O apartamento dela era luxuoso e amplo com uma bonita vista para Fontana di Trevi.

Anya tomou um banho, pegou seu notebook e depois foi para a varanda desfrutar a vista.

- Vejamos...

Ela acessava as informações dadas por Alieksei. Seu alvo agora era um importante empresário que tinha relações com a máfia russa chamada de Organizatsiya, mas que nos últimos tempos estava dando problemas a ela.

- Será fácil. Faço o serviço hoje e amanha vou para casa.

Apesar de a cada semana está em um lugar diferente Anya tinha três apartamentos, um em Paris, um em Atenas e o outro em São Petersburgo onde residia. Esses locais eram estratégicos, pois cobriam toda Europa. Quando realizava algum serviço fora ficava em hotéis caríssimos tudo costeado pela máfia russa. Sabendo um pouco de francês, italiano, grego alem da língua natal saia-se bem em qualquer situação.

----------

Uma hora depois estavam todos no coliseu, devido a noite anterior a maioria estava com cara de sono.

- Esses treinos podiam ser mais tarde. – Miro abriu a boca.

- Concordo. – Shura esfregava o olho. – é muito cedo.

- É só não dormirem tarde. – disse Shaka.

- Fazemos isso só de vez em quando. – disse Aioria.

- Chega de conversas vamos treinar. – Saga tomou a frente.

- Kanon pode ir no meu lugar eu vou depois. – Miro sentou na arquibancada.

- Esta bem.

Dividiram-se em dupla: Kanon e Saga, Aioria e Aiolos, Kamus e Shura, Mú e Aldebaran, MM e Afrodite, Dohko e Shaka.

- Será que a Saori vai nos liberar? - Aldebaran desviava de um soco de Mú.

- Pode ser. – disse Aiolos.

Shura parando a luta contra MM pediu que todos fizessem silencio apontando para o motivo do pedido. Miro dormia profundamente na arquibancada.

- A princesa ta adormecida. – brincou Aldebaran.

- Vamos da um susto nele. – sorriu Shura.

- O que vai fazer? – indagou Kanon.

- Isso.

Shura ergueu a mão e soltou a Excalibur. O golpe passou a milímetros de Miro que acordou assustadíssimo.

- Invasão! – gritou mais branco que papel.

Os dourados não agüentaram e choravam de tanto rir. Miro olhou para os amigos.

- Pô querem me matar de susto!? Caralho!

- Acorda bela adormecida. – brincou Mú.

- Vai ter volta... – ele respirava ofegante ainda com o coração disparado. – não vou levar ninguém mais...

- Foi brincadeira. – Dohko enxugava uma lagrima.

- Brincadeira o caralho, quase me mataram. – Miro começou a xingar e não parou.

Saga os olhava, queria levar uma vida assim: descontraída.

Miro continuava com os ânimos alterados quando sentiram o cosmo de Atena, chamando-os. Em pouco tempo os treze estavam diante da deusa.

- Atrasaram para o treino. – ela sorriu de um modo que os deixaram temerosos.

- É por que Athena... – Aldebaran deu um passo. – ontem eles foram jantar lá em casa... e aí...

- Já entendi. – ela ficou seria. - depois de amanha querem ir a uma festa.

- É... claro se permitir. – disse Miro com cara de inocente – " dançamos."

- Por mim tudo bem. Eu chamei-os aqui não foi para isso.

Kanon, Aldebaran, MM, Aioria, Aiolos, Dohko, Shura e Miro suspiraram aliviados.

- Vou para o Japão hoje a tarde e Shion vai tomar conta de vocês. – Athena sorriu com deboche. – não destruam o santuário.

- E a festa?

- Se ele permitir...

- Vão dormir mais cedo. – sorriu Mu.

- Talvez, comportem-se. Podem voltar para o treino de menos você Saga.

Os demais saíram. Saga continuou ajoelhado, mas não a fitando.

- Saga. Sei que você não queria ir à festa do Miro, às vezes vai à casa de um deles, mas na maioria das vezes fica pouco tempo, intensificou os treinos sem ser preciso. Dedica-se mais que os outros mas estamos vivendo momentos de paz. Não são só cavaleiros de Atena, são homens comuns.

- Eu sei. – ele a olhou.

- Não adianta ficar pensando no que aconteceu. Todos aqui te perdoaram esta na hora de seguir em frente. Não precisa se sentir constrangido perante a mim e a eles. Pare de ficar carregando esse fardo.

- Tentarei.

- Pense no que falei. Ajude o Shion a tomar conta deles, parecem crianças às vezes.

Saga deu um sorriso como a muito não dava.

- Pode ir.

- Com licença.

Depois que Saga saiu, Athena sentou em seu trono pensativa.

- Ele ainda se sente culpado.

- É Shion. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa por ele.

- Mas já fez.

Athena o olhou intrigada.

- Deu lhe uma segunda chance. Uma chance para recomeçar.

----------

Depois do jantar Anya saiu levando uma maleta.

- Senhorita seu táxi a espera.

- Obrigada.

Indicou ao motorista o lugar aonde iria e quinze minutos depois já estava lá. Era um cassino, dando a volta no quarteirão entrou numa pequena porta.

- Boa noite senhorita Vronsk. Aqui estão as chaves da moto.

- Obrigada. Vou deixá-la no local de sempre.

- Sim.

Anya passou no toalete e colocou sua tradicional roupa.

Cortando os carros em dez minutos estava nos fundos de um edifício nos subúrbios de Roma. Entrou indo para o terceiro andar. Usando uma chave mestre, abriu a porta do apartamento 301. Portando uma arma com silenciador Anya vasculhou o local mas sabia perfeitamente onde deveria ir e como deveria agir.

Abriu a porta de uma vez encontrando deitados seu alvo e a amante. Anya foi ate a amante e deu lhe um tiro na cabeça porem de lado. O homem acordou e levantou mas antes que desse dois passos recebeu um tiro no peito. Pegando a arma Anya a colocou na mão da amante. Ela deu um sorriso.

- Só isso me separava do meu objetivo. Se divirtam no inferno. – assustou-se com o comentário mas não deu importância.

Fechou a porta e pegando a moto partiu. Deixou-a no local combinado, trocou de roupa e seguiu para o hotel.

- Serviço feito. Pensaram que foi obra da amante que depois se suicidou.

- _"Não há pistas?"_

- Nenhuma.

_- "Até breve."_


	3. Chapter 3: Duas realidades II

**Capitulo 3 **

No dia seguinte ela desembarcava no aeroporto internacional de Pulkovo-2 em São Petersburgo, a chamada Veneza do norte por causa dos vários canais que circundam a cidade. Seguiu direto para seu apartamento no décimo andar da avenida principal. Não queria logo de cara conversar com seu chefe, deixaria para o dia seguinte. Assim que almoçou pegou o carro e saiu.

A rua era bastante arborizada, com mansões de ambos os lados indicando o alto nível social de seus moradores mas uma em particular chamava atenção. No final da rua, mesmo com o passar dos anos, jazia imponente o casarão dos Vronsk. Estava abandonado mas conservava a requintada arquitetura do final do século XIX, um casarão que fora sinônimo de riqueza e nobreza já que seus primeiros habitantes pertenceram a realeza russa. Porem o passado glorioso ficou para trás depois da morte dos Vronsk. Anya parou o carro em frente ao portão principal. O imenso jardim outrora magnífico estava coberto por ervas.

- " Tudo destruído."

- Veio comprar a casa? – perguntou uma senhora aproximando.

- Ela esta a venda? – indagou no seu tom habitual.

- Sim mas a poucos meses.

- E ninguém se interessou?

- Até que sim mas quando ouvem a tragédia que ocorreu aí desistem. Dizem que esta mal assombrada.

- Que bobagem, mas o que aconteceu?

- Há onze anos a família Vronsk foi assassinada. Não sobrou ninguém, desde então a casa esta abandonada.

- É uma bonita residência mas não tenho interesse. Adeus.

Anya seguiu seu caminho. Queria ver a casa, sempre dizia que seria a ultima vez contudo essa rotina já existia a cinco anos. Dando a volta parou em frente a um velho portão. Era antiga entrada dos empregados. Anya forçou um pouco e entrou.

Tudo estava preservado, os moveis no mesmo lugar estavam cobertos de poeira, alguns vidros quebrados, as cortinas outrora brancas hoje amareladas. Os quadros que a senhora Vronsk tanto gostava estavam no chão deteriorados pelas traças. Andando pelo corredor lembrava de todos os fatos de sua vida.

_- " Infelizmente não saída para vocês._

_- O que...? – indagou o senhor Vronsk levantando."_

Os gritos ecoaram na sua mente.

- Quem esta aí?

Anya virou deparando com uma senhora de pouco mais de 60 anos.

- Katienka...?

- Marie, ainda me chama pelo meu nome diminutivo.

- Minha menina. – ela correu até ela e a abraçou em meio as lagrimas.

- Há quanto tempo. – não esboçou emoção.

- Como esta? Chegou hoje?

- Estou bem.

- Veio para ficar não é?

- Não. A casa esta a venda.

- É. Como não houve herdeiros ficou para o governo. Esta há vários meses a venda mas ninguém a quer. Ainda esta...

- Na máfia? Estou.

- Continua matando.

- Sim é o meu ganha pão.

- Você... não usa...

- Não uso drogas e nem estou me prostituindo se é isso que quer saber.

- Seus olhos... estão mais frios... você não era assim. Você era uma menina alegre e amorosa.

- Disse bem era. (Catarina)Iekaterina Ivanovna Vronsk não existe mais.

- Isso que esta fazendo é cruel.

- Para mim tanto faz. É um serviço como outro qualquer, até me divirto.

Marie a olhou perplexa. No que sua menina havia se transformado?

- Onde esta seu coração?

- Morreu no dia que eles morreram e esta enterrado junto. Eu não tenho nada aqui. – ela apontou para o peito. – qualquer sentimento que tinha desapareceu naquele dia.

- Anya...

- É para você. – ela tirou um envelope da bolsa. – tem alguns rublos, vai te ajudar.

- Eu não quero.

- Aceite.

- Não precisa.

- Marie, por favor. Você é a única coisa de bom nesse mundo. Aceite.

- Esta bem. Obrigada.

- Não vou ficar muito tempo e não sei quando volto. Já vou indo.

- Tenho algo para você.

Marie tirou do bolso uma foto. Anya a pegou. Era um retrato dela, com seu irmão e seus pais.

- Obrigada. Quer uma carona?

- Vou ficar mais um pouco. Quero matar a saudade daqueles tempos.

- Esta bem. Adeus.

Passando pelo mesmo lugar Anya prometeu a si mesma que só voltaria ali depois que matasse o assassino de seus pais.

Foi para casa e desabou na cama, estava cansada e logo adormeceu.

Acordou no outro dia com o celular tocando, dormira de mau jeito sentindo dor nas costas.

- Alo.

_- "Anya"._

- Diga.

_- "Esta em São Petersburgo?"_

- Estou.

_- "Venha a minha casa às três horas"._

- Ta.

Levantou tomou um banho, almoçou e depois seguiu para a casa de Alieksei.

Estava sendo aguardada no escritório.

- Boa tarde Anya.

- Como tem passado?

- Bem. Seu cem mil euros já estão na sua conta na Suíça.

- Tudo bem.

- Aqui esta sua outra recompensa.

Alieksei lhe entregou uma pasta.

- Tem toda a historia do homem e tudo que ele fez.mas parece que nos últimos três anos ele andou quieto.

- Como assim?

- Parou de usar a linha de trafego de informações.

- E onde ele esta?

- Grécia.

Ele a olhava, pensou que quando tivesse o que queria a veria vibrar de ódio porem continuou com a mesma postura indiferente.

- Obrigada. Já vou indo.

- Até mais.

Ao vê-la sair Dimitri apareceu.

- Acha que ela vai conseguir?

- Vai. Anya esperou por isso há muito tempo.

----------

Santuário, Grécia.

- Anda logo Saga, já são oito horas. – gritou Kanon colocando uma camisa.

- Já estou aqui.

- Vamos logo.

Na porta da primeira casa Miro e os outros esperavam pelos gêmeos.

- Ta doido, parece mulher se aprontando. – disse o escorpião. – que demora.

- O que esta reclamando aí.

- Da demora de vocês. Vamos logo não quero deixar minhas fãs me esperando.

Seguiram em dois carros. A festa seria a inauguração de uma nova boate.

Chegando Miro tomou a frente, distribuindo olhares e sorrisos a todas na festa. MM, Kanon e Shura também não perdiam uma de vista. As moças também os olhava, mas quem chamava mais atenção era o único que não olhava para lado nenhum.

- Vamos procurar uma mesa. – disse Aiolos.

Sentaram perto da pista de dança.

- Nossa... cada mulher. – Miro olhava de um lado e do outro.

- Concordo. – Dohko olhou para uma que passara na sua frente.

- Devia ter ficado em casa. Marin vai me matar.

- Vai nada. – disse Shura. – ela esta no Japão, nem vai saber.

- Bom para vocês que ficam, boa sorte. – MM levantou.

- Aonde vai?

- Não é obvio?

- Vou com você. – Aldebaran levantou. – vamos à caça.

- Vocês estão mais pervertidos que o Miro. – Saga estava de braços cruzados.

- Epa, não nos compare. Só vamos aproveitar um pouco.

- Então vamos logo. – disse Miro. – aquela loira ali é minha.

Levantaram de menos Aiolos e Saga.

- Vão ficar aí?

- Daqui a pouco vamos Kanon. – disse Aiolos.

Num estalar de dedos desapareceram.

- Pode ir Aiolos não precisa ficar comigo.

- Daqui a pouco eu vou.

- Não sei o que estou fazendo aqui.

- Se divertindo.

- Tem coisas mais importantes.

- Como ficar pensando no passado?

Ele não respondeu.

- Estive morto por 13 anos, agora que foi me concedido essa dádiva de viver quero aproveitar ao maximo.

- Você merece estar vivo, eu não.

- Merece tanto quanto nós. Pare de ficar se culpando pelo o que aconteceu. Não foi você foi Ares. Aproveite que estamos em paz e recupere o tempo perdido. O passado é irreversível.

Aiolos olhou para o lado e sorriu.

- Por que não se diverte um pouco.

- O que...?

Aiolos apontou para o lado, uma ruiva não parava de olhar para o geminiano.

- De uma de Miro pelo menos uma vez.

Saga balançou a cabeça.

- Valeu a intenção mas não. Vou da uma volta.

Passou pela multidão e foi para uma varanda que tinha no segundo andar. O vento fresco do mediterrâneo balançava os longos cabelos azuis.

- Aceita uma bebida?

- O que...?

Ele olhou para o lado, era a ruiva, que lhe mostrava um copo.

- Aceita?

- Não...

- Vai me fazer essa desfeita? – disse sorrindo.

Ele não respondeu apenas pegou o copo.

- Esta uma noite agradável.

- É.

- Eu me chamo Anelise. – ela estendeu a mão.

- Saga. – retribuiu. – Prazer.

- Faz o que?

- Sou segurança. – inventou.

- Sou professora.

Os dois começaram um papo descontraído e já estavam assim há dez minutos.

- Notei que seus amigos são bem salientes.

- Não viu nada.

- Já você parece do tipo mais tímido.

- Talvez... – ele corou.

- Misterioso que esconde alguma coisa atrás desses olhos verdes.

- Acertou.

- Aposto que sua namorada deve saber o que é.

- Não tenho. Não tenho tempo para namoros.

Na verdade julgava-se sem o direito de amar.

- É por que não encontrou alguém especial. Tenho certeza que quando encontrar vai mudar de idéia.

- Será?

- Quem sabe. Você é uma pessoa especial.

Saga deu um sorriso. Anelise o olhou e aos poucos foi aproximando. O geminiano fitava aqueles olhos verdes que pareciam hipnotizá-lo. Aproveitando que ele havia ficado mexido a ruiva aproximou mais, roçando seus lábios no dele. Sem esperar que ele fizesse alguma coisa o beijou. A principio Saga estava apreensivo mas depois foi deixando se levar pelos lábios dela puxando-a mais para si porem depois de um tempo ele a soltou.

- " Lembre-se de quem você é." – pensou. – me desculpe Anelise eu tenho que ir.

Saiu sem da-la chance de dizer alguma coisa. Do outro lado da varanda Kanon observava o irmão, quando o viu beijando-a pensou que talvez seu irmão pudesse recomeçar mas ao vê-lo indo embora suas esperanças caíram por terra.

Saga voltou para a mesa, para dizer que iria embora. Olhou para os lados e só viu Miro agarrado a uma loira.

- Miro.

- O que foi? – ele o olhou com cara de ' ta interrompendo. '

- Avisa para os outros que já vou indo.

- Por que?

- Estou cansado.

- Saga.

- Ah Kanon eu já estou indo.

- Eu vou com você.

- Não precisa.

- Eu vou com você. – ele tocou no ombro do irmão.

- Esta bem.

Despediram de Miro e saíram. Parte do trajeto conversaram sobre coisas banais.

- Saga.

- Diga.

- O que houve com aquela garota?

- Que garota?

- Eu vi não precisa mentir.

- Não ouve nada. Só nos beijamos nada mais. – ora nenhuma Saga o olhou.

- E por que saiu daquela maneira?

- Por nada. Não tínhamos nada a ver, só isso.

- Saga, eu te conheço. Olha ficar se isolando não vai mudar as coisas, fugindo de tudo e de todos. Sei que não tenho moral pra falar pois só você sabe o que se passa no seu interior mas por mais difícil que seja não é maior que você. Se tiver força de vontade vai superar. Você é forte mais que imagina.

Saga olhou para o irmão. Jamais o vira falar tão serio. Kanon notou.

- O que foi?

- Ta falando de uma maneira.

- Não posso ser sério nem uma vez? – fez cara de equivocado.

- Claro que pode.

- Vai me escutar?

- Quem sabe. Não vai ser fácil...

- Por isso estou aqui. – Kanon passou o braço pelo pescoço dele. – vou te ajudar.

- Obrigado.

- E o Miro também... – Kanon segurou para não rir.

- Como assim?

- Ele disse que seu problema é falta de mulher e que ia arrumar uma para você.

- Ele disse isso?

- Com todas as letras.

- To achando que vai ter gente que vai da uma voltinha.

-----------

Anya demorou a voltar para casa, ficou dando voltas e mais voltas pela cidade. Foi somente a noitinha que chegou. Tomou um banho, comeu alguma coisa e deitou. Sua cama era perto da janela permitindo-a ver as estrelas.

Pegou a foto que ganhara.

- Eu os amava tanto...

Aquele homem destruiu todos os seus planos e projetos de vida. Vivia agora apenas para matar. Olhando para o outro lado viu uma pasta amarela sobre o criado mudo. O que mais queria durante esses onze anos estava a poucos centímetros. Todos os dias que estava no orfanato pensava no dia que tivesse o nome. E agora ele estava ali.

Cedendo a curiosidade pegou a pasta e abriu. Na primeira pagina tinha uma foto. Era ele então. Ele, que destruiu todos os seus planos, que destruiu sua vida que não teve piedade de uma menina de 12 anos e um menino de 8.

Ao lembrar do rosto do irmão sentiu um ódio terrível, havia perdido os sentimentos mas um ainda existia: ódio.

- Já não importo com minha vida e se tiver que passar por cima de alguém ou até ir ao inferno eu irei, mas você vai desaparecer desse mundo. Eu juro.

_Espero que estejam gostando_.


	4. Chapter 4: O caminha até voce

**Capitulo 4: O caminho até você**

Anya acordou cedo. O sol brilhava lá fora indicando que o dia seria quente. Espreguiçando levantou. A foto dos pais caiu aos seus pés.

- Hoje tudo termina.

Na copa uma apetitosa mesa de café da manha a aguardava. Pegou uma xícara de chá e começou a examinar o documento. Não havia muitas informações sobre ele como Alieksei dissera, eram coisas vagas mas tinha o importante: o endereço.

- Olga.

- Sim senhorita.

- Vou viajar hoje e não tenho data de retorno. Precisa de alguma coisa?

- Não. A dispensa esta cheia.

- Então leve para você o que for perecível.

- Mas senhorita...

- Quando eu voltar compro de novo. Pode levar.

- Obrigada.

- Outra coisa não precisa vir aqui. Quando eu voltar aviso.

- Sim.

- Pode ir.

- Com licença.

Anya foi para o quarto arrumar suas coisas. Antes de fechar a mala, pegou a foto de sua família.

- Mikhail teimou tanto para tirar... – disse sorrindo.

Olhando para o lado viu a foto do assassino, a fitou por alguns momentos e depois jogou na mala.

------------

Saga acordou e foi para a cozinha. Como sempre Kanon demorava a acordar e cabia a ele fazer o café.

- Bom dia irmão.

- Já acordou? Pensei que dormiria mais.

- Fiquei sem sono. O que temos para hoje? – indagou sentando-se à mesa.

Saga o olhou arqueando a sobrancelha.

- Você é um folgado.

- Mas você adora esse folgado. – sorriu. – o que faria sem mim?

- Quer que eu responda?

- Não. Por que gosta de me tratar assim? Logo seu irmão querido que quer tanto seu bem.

- Acredito... – Saga colocou uma cesta de pão na mesa.

- Maninho, sorria a vida é bela, quem sabe hoje é o seu grande dia de sua vida dar uma guinada de 360°?

- Dispenso. Estou muito bem assim.

- Ah claro... o que estou fazendo aqui?... – ele o imitava. - Não mereço a clemência de Athena... meu passado é de desonra... blá blá blá...

Saga apenas o olhou sério.

- Ta desculpa, não quis dizer isso.

- Sei.

- É que não agüento vê-lo assim. Quero que seja feliz. Agora que podemos viver esses momentos de paz quero que aproveite ao máximo.

Saga não disse nada apenas o fitava.

- O que foi agora?

- Estou com medo desses seus surtos de clareza mental. Não esta no seu normal. Acho que anda levando muita pancada na cabeça na hora dos treinos.

- Não me leva a sério mesmo, hein?

- Vindo de você não.

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Estou brincando. – Saga sorriu. – fico feliz que se preocupe comigo.

Kanon sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- Te falei que estou do seu lado para o que der e vier. Conte comigo.

- Obrigado.

- Talvez hoje tudo mude para melhor.

- Ou para pior...

Ao terminar a frase Saga levou um pão na cara.

- É um trouxa mesmo.

- Repita o que disse?

- Trouxa. Trouxa.

- Kanon.

- Trouxa. Trouxa. – Kanon levou uma torrada na cara.

- Ah é guerra? – ele levantou – terá sua guerra.

Logo pães, torradas e outras coisas voavam de um lado para o outro.

---------

Às três horas Anya desembarcava em Atenas. Tomando um táxi foi para o apartamento que mantinha num bairro elegante. Jogou as chaves sobre a mesa indo para a varanda.

- Odeio este lugar. – ela olhava a paisagem. - Assim que terminar o serviço vou me desfazer dele. Prefiro Paris.

Se tinha um lugar que Anya odiava era Atenas. Pensava que era nesta cidade que a sentença de morte de sua família foi dada.

Trocando de roupa, desceu ate a garagem, num canto do estacionamento tirou a lona que tampava um carro: um Mazda 6 cinza

Em 10 minutos parava em frente a um complexo de templos, chamado santuário da deusa Athena. Examinou cada um deles, eram 13 no total, mas o ultimo era o maior e mais suntuoso.

- " Até que não mora mal." – pensou.

Parando na escadaria do primeiro templo olhou-o atentamente, todos eram ligados por escadas.

- " Não posso passar por aí"

Deu a volta, procurando um lugar que pudesse entrar, sorriu ao ver escondido em meio a arbustos uma escada, ela estava deteriorada mas ainda podia ser usada. Com os olhos acompanhou até onde ela terminava.

- " Será por aí que vou entrar."

Viu que havia alguns guardas mas nada que pudesse atrapalhar.

Colocando os óculos voltou. Chegando em casa, comeu alguma coisa e dormiu.

------------

Como sempre o jantar foi em alguma casa, a bola da vez era a de Mú.

- Bons tempos aqueles. Aproveitei muito. – suspirou Aldebaran.

- Também tive uma infância boa. Foi difícil, mas tenho boas recordações. – disse Dohko.

- E você iceberg? – provocou Miro.

- Normal como de toda criança.

- Eu aproveitei. Não perdia a chance de espionar as empregadas enquanto elas trocavam de roupa. – disse o escorpião.

- Já era um pervertido desde criança.

- Vai me dizer que não fazia isso espanhol?

- Fazia mas não tinha muito tempo. Tinha que ajudar meu pai na loja.

- Que menino mais responsável... – brincou Aioria.

- Todos temos boas recordações. Mesmo com as dificuldades que passamos.

Todos concordaram com Shaka.

- Realmente foi boa. – sorriu MM

- Pela sua cara quais crueldades cometeu? – indagou Afrodite.

- Você nunca falou sobre você. Nem sabemos seu nome.

- Me chamo Renzo e sou de uma família tradicional na Itália. Meu pai pertencia a máfia italiana e queria que eu assumisse os negócios da família. Tinha ate aptidão mas meu tio, que não sei como, convenceu-o a deixar me tornar cavaleiro, mais tarde descobrir que houve uma condição. Quem é da máfia tem muitos inimigos espalhados pela Europa. Então comecei a trabalhar para meu pai.

- Por que se era rico?

- Eu liquidava com esses inimigos.

- Os rostos na sua casa...

- São dessas pessoas, daí veio o nome Mascara da Morte. Mas há três anos, parei de fazer isso, perdeu a graça.

Os dourados olharam-no receosos.

- Matei mesmo e daí? – ele os encarava. - Já passou mesmo.

Não demoraram a irem dormir, os treinos tinham sido puxados e queriam descanso. Saga desabou na cama, mas não dormiu logo de cara. Lembrava da sua infância e de como fora feliz antes de vir para o santuário.

- "Será que se não tivesse vindo minha vida seria diferente? Séria uma pessoa normal e acima disso minha consciência seria limpa? Teria paz?"

---------

Eram dez horas quando Anya acordou.

- É agora.

Tomou um banho colocando em seguida sua roupa, pegou duas armas e os óculos de visão noturna. Preferiu ir a pé, pois o trajeto era curto. Em meia hora estava na frente da escada. Não teve problemas, pois a lua era cheia e iluminava bem o local, alem do mais não havia guardas. Usando uma chave mestre entrou pelos fundos saindo num extenso corredor. Havia portas de um lado e do outro, olhou uma por uma. Abriu a antepenúltima, um homem dormia profundamente espreguiçado na cama. Anya aproximou dele tirando a arma do bolso. Aproximou se mais encostando o cano da arma na testa dele.

- "Morra."

Não teve tempo de saber o que a acertou. Anya recebeu um soco sendo jogada contra a parede, escorregou ate cair no chão.


	5. Chapter 5: A identidade do homem

**Capitulo 5: A identidade do homem por trás de tudo...**

O cavaleiro acordou assustado, mesmo dando um soco fraco para os padrões dos dourados tinha machucado o agressor. Ascendeu o abajur e viu o alvo caído no chão. Levantou e ascendeu à luz, aproximou da pessoa ajoelhando ao lado dela. Alarmou ao ver que era uma mulher. Sem pensar duas vezes a pegou e a colocou na cama, depois foi para a cozinha.

Abria todas as gavetas e armários a procura de algo que pudesse fazê-la acordar. Encontrou uma garrafa de álcool.

- Pô Saga quero dormir. – Kanon apareceu na porta.

- Desculpe. – Saga não virou para que o irmão não visse a garrafa.

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? – o olhou desconfiado.

- Não nada. Vai dormir.

- Saga...

- Já disse que não é nada. Boa noite Kanon. – Saga passou por ele.

Anya acordou, sentia uma dor violentíssima no estômago, levantou, mas caiu de joelhos, a dor era fortíssima. Escorando na parede conseguiu ficar de pé, olhando ao redor viu que seu alvo não estava no quarto.

- Droga...

Caminhou lentamente ate onde estava sua arma.

- Cheguei até aqui e não vai ser essa dor que vai me fazer parar.

A apanhou e saiu. Saga seguia para o quarto quando parou. Anya com uma mão, apontava uma arma para ele a outra estava na barriga.

- Irmão você...

Kanon parou. Anya olhou para os dois perplexa.

- "Gêmeos...?"

Com um movimento rápido tirou a outra arma e apontou para Kanon. Ele sabia que podia dominá-la sem problema, mas algo no olhar dela o fez recuar. Anya fitava os dois, apesar de gêmeos tinha olhares diferentes. Um era ousado, agressivo, destemido e ate um pouco sedutor, o outro porem tinha um olhar melancólico, sério.

- Estou surpresa por encontrar dois. – disse

Notaram o sotaque dela mas não identificaram de onde era.

- Tanto faz qual dos dois é o Ares, vão morrer mesmo.

- O que?

- Ares...? – Saga estava surpreso, como ela sabia sobre Ares. – ele é Kanon e meu nome verdadeiro é Saga.

- Não importa o nome. – ela segurava firme as armas, mas sentiu a dor voltar. – morreram aqui mesmo. Pagará pelo que fez.

- Escute aqui mocinha... – Kanon esboçou um movimento.

- Parado.

Ele recuou. Apesar da determinação ela não conseguia segurar as armas com tanta firmeza, a dor voltara e mais forte, tanto que uma lagrima escapou de seus olhos.

- " Deve estar doendo." – pensou Saga. – " não sei como esta de pé."

A dor aumentou, Anya deu um passo para trás e antes que pudesse dizer algo, tombou para trás. Rapidamente Saga a segurou. Ao te-la nos braços sentiu um aperto no coração.

O geminiano a deitou lentamente na cama, tirou a bota e ajeitou um cobertor e algumas almofadas, Kanon observava a cena sem entender.

- Por que esta fazendo tudo isso?

- Isso o que?

- Este cuidado todo. Ela tentou de matar.

- Não significa que vou deixá-la de qualquer jeito. – ele guardou as armas na ultima gaveta da cômoda. - Vamos.

Ele enxotou o irmão do quarto.

- Vá pro seu quarto e não saia de lá.

- Primeiro fale o que aconteceu.

- Estava no meu quarto quando sentiu uma presença e ataquei.

- Deu um soco nela?

- Não sabia que era mulher.

- Você a conhece?

- Claro que não.

- Ela quer te matar e parece sentir muito ódio de você. O que aprontou?

- Não fiz nada... pelo menos acho que não... amanha iremos saber de tudo. Vou dormir na sala. Boa noite.

- Boa noite.

Saga pegou uma colcha e um travesseiro. Revirava de um lado para o outro tentando arrumar uma posição mas o que mais o incomodava era a presença dela, quem seria e por que queria tanto matá-lo? Aos poucos vencido pelo cansaço adormeceu.

Era madrugada quando Anya acordou. Estranhou o fato de estar bem acomodada, conseguiu levantar, mas ainda sentia dor. Sentia-se uma fracassada por não ter conseguido no ultimo minuto, mas não desistiria. Pegou suas botas e procurava pelas suas armas, encontrou-as na ultima gaveta. Da mesma maneira que entrou saiu, porem demorou mais tempo para chegar em casa, gastando uma hora. A dor apertou mais dando apenas prazo para ela cair na cama. Acabou perdendo os sentidos.

No outro dia...

- Acorda bela adormecida. – Kanon jogou uma almofada no irmão.

- Kanon!

- Levanta que sua princesinha foi embora.

- O que?!

Ele deu um salto correndo para o quarto. Estava vazio, foi ate a cômoda, as armas não estavam ali.

- Deve ter saído de madrugada. – disse Kanon encostando-se à soleira da porta.

- É... nem uma palavra sobre o que aconteceu.

- Ta. Será que ela volta?

- Sim.

- Como pode ter certeza? – perguntou diante da firmeza da resposta dele.

- Vi ódio nos olhos dela.

Anya abriu os olhos, ouvia um barulho de longe constatou que era seu celular.

- Alô.

_- Anya._

- Sim.

- Onde esteve, estou tentando falar com você o dia inteiro.

Ela olhou para o relógio.

- " Três horas?! Dormir tanto assim?" Desculpe, meu celular descarregou.

_- Tenho um serviço para você._

- Quando?

- Hoje.

- Hoje?

_- Sim. Mandei as informações para você. Tem que ser feito hoje_.

- Por que?

_- Ele ficara apenas essa noite em Atenas e amanha a noite seguira para EUA com ele lá não podemos fazer nada. Enviei o convite e o vestido._

- Que vestido?

_- Ele estará numa festa. Como é um serviço de ultima hora o pagamento é em dobro. Quinhentos mil euros. Se precisar de alguma coisa me avise. Boa sorte._

O outro lado desligou.

- Detesto quando ele faz isso.

Ela levantou, sentia-se um pouco melhor.

- Ele deve ter tirado tudo do lugar. – disse passando a mão na barriga.

Os treinos da tarde continuavam, estavam todos menos Afrodite. Formando as duplas começaram a lutar. Saga lutava contra Shaka.

- " Quem será ela..?" pensava o geminiano. – "será que esta bem?"

Saga distraído não viu o ataque de Shaka.

- Saga preste atenção. – o virginiano lhe estendeu a mão.

- Desculpe.

- Esta preocupado com alguma coisa. – mais afirmou do que indagou.

- Não. Não é nada.

Kanon o olhou tinha certeza que ele estava pensando nela.

- Pessoal desculpe a demora.

- Tirou uma sonequinha Afrodite. – disse Miro zombeteiro.

- Sim e sonhei com você. Estava lindo.

- Uh... – Shura segurou para não rir.

- Não tem graça.

- Por que se atrasou? – indagou Kamus.

- Tive que esperar o pessoal da lavanderia entregar minha roupa. Tenho uma festa hoje.

- Festa?! – exclamaram Shura, Miro, MM e Kanon.

- Sim. Uma inauguração de um centro cultural. A alta e os mais famosos vão estar lá.

- E quem disse que você é famoso? – debochou MM.

- Não sou mas conheço gente que é. Minha entrada esta garantida, queridinho.

- Leva a gente. – disse Miro.

- É uma piada? Levar vocês para me matarem de vergonha? Jamais.

- Nossa Dite. Tem vergonha de nós? Seus amigos. – Aldebaran fez cara de magoado.

- Então é assim? Considera-nos sem cultura. – disse Kanon.

- Para almoçar lá em casa eu sirvo. – disse Aioria.

- Para jantar na minha também. – MM.

- Para pedir favores somos seus amigos para levar para festa somos estorvos. – Shura. – que ingratidão.

- Até nós Afrodite? – perguntou Aiolos e Dohko.

- Nossa Dite, não sabia que pensava isso de mim. – Miro fingia que limpava uma lagrima.

Afrodite já estava com lagrimas nos olhos, sentia-se um monstro. Mú, Kamus, Shaka e Saga seguravam para não rir.

- Ta bom! Ta bom. Eu levo vocês. – ele enxugava uma lagrima. – desculpem amigos.

- Vai nos levar então? – Aiolos animou.

- Vou.

- Beleza. – Miro comemorou.

- Só tem duas coisas.

- Quais?

- Tem que me prometer que ficaram quietos.

- Prometido.

- E a outra coisa?

- A festa é black-tie. – Afrodite sorriu malicioso ao ver a cara deles.

- O que?

- Isso mesmo. Black- tie. Sei que vocês não têm esse tipo de roupa, pois gostam de andar com aquelas roupas horrorosas. O que irão fazer já que são quatro horas da tarde?

- Xeque-mate. – disse Shaka.

- Estão achando que chantagem funciona comigo? Ou arrumam as roupas ou vão dormir mais cedo.

- Eu tenho. – disse Kamus, causando estranheza a todos.

- Eu também. – sorriu Mú.

- Mú? – MM e Aldebaran estavam surpresos.

- Terno serve? – indagou Kanon.

- Não é a melhor opção...

- Serve ou não?

- Passa.

- Qual é a idéia Kanon? – Miro cochichou no ouvido dele. – não temos isso.

- Vamos ter que alugar.

- Com o que? Estamos todos duros.

- Tem umas pessoas que me devem. Dou um jeito. Saga você vai. – disse autoritário, como se mandasse nele... - "A cara dela vai ao chão quando não encontrá-lo."

- Vou, tem muito tempo que não uso esse tipo de roupa.

- Como assim? – Kanon o encarou.

- Eu tenho um smoking.

- O que???! Como? Onde arrumou?

- Tenho há muito tempo. Qual o espanto? Gosto de ter boas roupas.

- Então fica assim: Kamus, Mú, Saga e eu vamos descentes. E o outros tirando Shaka que não vai, vão. – fez cara de desdém.

- Obrigado pelo elogio. – disse Aioria.

- Não gosto de chegar atrasado. As oito na casa do Mú.


	6. Chapter 6: Mundos que se chocam

**Capitulo 6 : Mundos que se chocam**

Pontualmente estavam todos na casa de Mú. Foram em três carros.

Era pouco mais de oito e meia quando chegaram ao centro cultural. Realmente o evento era prestigiado, pois havia vários repórteres na entrada. Afrodite puxou a fila seguido por Miro e os outros. Saga, Kamus e Mú estavam bastante elegantes, os outros mesmo sem a vestimenta estavam bonitos. Miro trajava um terno preto, com uma blusa azul bebe e gravata azul marinho. Shura com uma blusa mostarda e gravata preta. MM blusa e gravata preta. Aioria de blusa branca e gravata preta e branca. Aiolos de blusa amarela e gravata preta. Aldebaran de blusa vinho e gravata preta. Dohko de blusa cinza claro e gravata cinza escuro com branco. Kanon de blusa verde folha e gravata verde-escuro. Logo que entrou Afrodite foi cumprimentado.

- Afrodite.

- Raiza.

- Pensei que não viria. - deram dois beijinhos.

- E perder esse evento? Nunca.

O quarteto pervertido secavam a amiga de Afrodite: MM, Miro, Shura e Kanon.

- Deixe me apresentar. Raiza esses são meus amigos. - ele apontou para eles. - pessoal essa é a senhora Kierkegaargesposa do dono do centro cultural. - Afrodite frisou bem o esposa.

- Prazer. - disseram meio decepcionados.

- Sejam bem vindos. Venha Afrodite, Carl esta com alguns amigos que vieram da Suécia.

- Claro. - Afrodite virou para os amigos, seu rosto ficou sombrio. - se fizerem algo, vão amanhecer castrados e isso é uma ameaça.

Eles engoliram a seco. Esperando que Afrodite sumisse da vistas deles dispersaram no meio da multidão. Kamus, Saga e Aiolos preferiram ficar onde estavam.

Diante do espelho colocava os brincos enquanto pensava em qual arma ia usar. Detestava esses serviços de ultima hora, pois não tinha tempo de arquiteta-los. Estava indecisa em usar uma caneta ou um anel.

Anya acabou de se aprontar, parando diante dos dois objetos olhava para ambos. Pegou a caneta certificando que o liquido estava na sua totalidade, depois pegou o anel de rubi conferindo se tinha pó suficiente.

- Na duvida vou levar os dois, lá eu decido. - colocou a caneta na bolsa e pôs o anel.

Pegou a chave do carro e saiu.

Os três conversavam animadamente e de vez outra viam um deles passando com alguma moça.

- São uns pervertidos. - sorriu Aiolos.

- Uma hora vão se dar mal. - disse Kamus.

- É. - Saga estava sério.

- Vamos ver a exposição? Deve ter coisas interessantes. - indagou o sagitariano empolgando.

- Você não quer ir ver a exposição, fala do seu irmão mas é igual a ele.- disse Saga.

- Pelo menos não sou enrolado como ele. Não sei como a Marin agüenta. Vamos ou não?

- Vamos. - disse Kamus.

Saga continuou parado encostado numa pilastra.

- Não vai?

- Depois eu vou.

- Ta bom.

Uma moça loira de cabelos curtos e um vestido vermelho longo e colado entrava no salão da galeria. Seus olhos verdes percorreram todo o recinto a procura de alguém.

- " Onde esta você senhor Agnet..."

Quando encontrou observou-o por alguns minutos... estava sentado numa mesa, com outras duas pessoas. Parecia que tinha um garçom exclusivo. Sabia que ele apenas gostava de um tipo de bebida: Whisky. Em um dado momento ele chamou o garçom, que saiu para atender seu pedido.

Anya foi em direção ao garçom, por onde passava chamava a atenção com seu andar sensual. Ela parou na frente dele, que colocava dois copos na bandeja.

- Boa noite.

- Boa... noite... em que posso ajuda-la senhora?

- Senhora? Assim você me deixa velha. Você. - ela sorriu.

- Perdoe-me. - ele não sabia se olhava para o rosto dela ou o decote. - de-seja.. algo?

- Pensei que não fosse perguntar. - disse com voz sensual. - pensei que qualquer dia desses podíamos sair.

- Nós? Mas...Mas eu sou um garçom e a senhorita... bem...

- Eu não ligo para isso. Não importa o que seja, me interessei pela pessoa atrás desse uniforme alem do mais acho extremamente sexy garçons.

- Sério? - até gaguejou.

- Sim. - ela piscou. - qual o seu nome?

- Nikos.

- Meu nome é Athina.

Saga estava encostado numa pilastra observando a movimentação mas teve sua visão chamada para uma mulher que conversava com um garçom.

- " Não pode ser ela."

Saga caminhou ate eles, mas parou ao ver o modo que ela agia e os sorrisos que dava para o garçom.

- " Não pode ser tão baixa." - pensou mas com vontade de dar um murro no garçom.

- Pode me dar seu telefone? Aí eu te ligo para marcamos alguma coisa... - ela deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Claro. - sorriu da mesma maneira. - vou procurar por uma caneta.

- Eu tenho. - Anya tirou da bolsa uma pequena caneta prata.

- Tome. - o garçom deu-lhe um guardanapo.

- Obrigada.

Enquanto ela anotava o numero, o garçom a olhava de cima em baixo e sorria de maneira maliciosa.

Saga estava prestes a avançar quando testemunhou um fato: enquanto ela jogava charme para o garçom em segundos, ou em milésimos jogou por meio da caneta um liquido incolor no copo que misturou rapidamente.

- Foi um prazer Nikos - ela tirou um copo da bandeja.

- O prazer foi meu.

- Acho que tem um convidado especial a sua espera, não quero atrapalhar.

- Nossa, quase me esqueci do senhor Agnet.

- Tenha a certeza que vou te ligar. - ela lhe mandou um beijo.

- Esperarei.

O garçom se afastou.

- " Pronto."

- Será que é hoje que vou morrer?

Anya reconheceu a voz, quando virou deu de cara com Saga.

- Que surpresa.

- Digo o mesmo. Achei que o copo era para mim.

- Ah não - sorriu desdenhosa. - Primeiro, por que não sabia que viria, segundo que não vou matá-lo com veneno, será com um tiro e terceiro não vai saber o que aconteceu. Vejo que tem bom gosto e prestigio.

-Vim por que um amigo me convidou, não gosto de festa. - não entendeu porque se justificou

-Seus motivos não me interessam.

- Vai matá-lo na frente de todos? É assim que os assassinos de aluguel agem?

- Esqueceu um detalhe. Sou uma profissional e nunca cometi um erro. Ele não vai morrer aqui. O veneno que coloquei vai comprometer o coração dele e em uma hora essa substancia terá saído do corpo sem deixar rastros. Antes de ele ir dormir sentira uma tontura vai pensar que a pressão esta alta, detalhes que uma profissional tem que saber, vai tomar o remédio e vai dormir no outro dia estará morto vitima de um ataque cardíaco.

Saga a olhou incrédulo, como podia ser tão fria.

- Com você será diferente não se preocupe.

Saga a pegou pelo braço arrastando-a para uma área reservada.

- Me solta.

- Precisa me falar porque quer me matar.

- Se eu não dizer vai fazer o que?

- Te entrego agora para a policia

- Não seja ridículo! Vai dizer o que? Essa garota é uma assassina de aluguel e vai matar o senhor Agnet. Acham que vão acreditar? Você é muito ingênuo, acredita em Papai Noel também? - ela se soltou - já disse, sou uma profissional. Terá a sua hora, Ares.

- Não uso esse nome mais.

- Não importa, será a vingança da família Vronsk

- Família...? - ele afastou confuso.

- Sim matou uma família. Pai, mãe e duas crianças.

- Eu não..

- Tem tantos crimes, que esse é só mais um e nem se lembra. - disse com raiva.

- Precisa me contar!

Saga a segurou pelos braços aproximando mais do rosto dela. Estavam muitos próximos a ponto de sentirem a respiração um do outro. Ele olhava para os olhos e para a boca dela. Anya por sua vez fitava intrigada. O olhar dele parecia um pedido de socorro, como se carregasse um fardo que o matava aos poucos.Viu que suas vidas eram opostas ela queria vingança e ele, a paz.

- Tire as mãos de mim! - ela o empurrou. - sua hora esta próxima, será morto por Anya da Organizatsiya.

Ela saiu, passando por meio das pessoas pegou seu casaco e foi embora. Assim que entrou no carro tirou a peruca.

Chegou em casa batendo a porta e pisando duro, como se atreveu a colocar as mãos nela, pensava. Vendo um copo sobre a mesa, o pegou lançando-o contra a parede.

- Droga!

- Silencio! - gritou o morador do apartamento ao lado.

- Vá pro inferno! - gritou em russo. - aquele miserável. - disse em grego. - acha que vai conseguir me convencer com aquele olhar falso? Ele vai ter o que merece.

Saga estava parado olhando para o nada.

- O que foi Saga? - perguntou Mú aproximando.

- Nada... estou cansado, já vou indo.

- Mas ainda é cedo.

- Já vou. Ate amanha.

- Ate.

Uma família. Então esse era o motivo, de certo que ela fora contratada por algum amigo para mata-lo. Se não bastassem os crimes cometidos no santuário tinha os de fora.

Com as mãos no bolso, forçava sua mente a lembrar de algo que pudesse ter feito a eles.

- "Ate para uma assassina meu ato foi abominável. Não bastasse Atena, usei minha força contra pessoas comuns."

Saga sentiu-se ainda mais culpado, sem duvida merecia a morte.

Subiu as escadas lentamente, chegando em casa, tomou um banho e deitou. A noite estava quente, por isso preferiu ficar só de bermudas. Ainda pensando no que aconteceu foi ate a janela. Uma brisa úmida anunciava que não tardaria a chover.

- No que minha vida se transformou... só causei destruição e morte, como posso ser cavaleiro de Atena depois de tudo que fiz?

Olhou para o céu, estava coberto por densas nuvens.

- "Kanon tinha razão... - deu um meio sorriso. - minha vida deu uma guinada mas para pior. - lembrou do olhar dela - ódio puro."

Deitou na cama.

- "Por que não estou morto, assim não sentiria mais nada e poderia ter o sossego eterno..." - os pensamentos voltaram para Anya. - talvez... seja ela é que vai me salvar, se existe uma pessoa que pode acabar com o meu sofrimento... Ninguém ficara com remorso e ela terá sua vingança.

**Agora que eu vi, não apareceu os créditos...**

**Personagens Kurumada, Anya invenção minha**


	7. Chapter 7: Nem tudo são flores

**Capitulo 7: Nem tudo são flores**

No outro dia Anya levantou cedo, indo para a cozinha viu os cacos.

- Droga.

Tomou café imaginando em como agiria com Ares quando seu celular tocou.

- Alieksei... - suspirou vendo o numero. - Alô.

- _Bom dia Vronsk._

- Bom dia.

- _Como foi ontem?_

- Bem.

- _Tem mais um serviço._

- Alieksei... sabe que não gosto de agir de ultima hora.

- _Prometo que é a ultima vez. Terá até férias depois._

- Diga.

- Um grego, Nikolas Onassis, estou te mandando tudo que é necessário.

- Sim

- _È o ultimo Anya. Com ele vai faltar pouco para o xeque-mate._

- Como assim?

- _As peças foram eliminadas, deixando desprotegido o rei. Qualquer coisa me ligue. Ah, e o assassino já o eliminou?_

- Ainda não.

_- Adeus._

- Adeus.

Sentou na frente do notebook e acessou as informações.

- Terminarei esse, depois cuidarei de Ares e vou tirar férias, vejamos... - Anya leu a ficha do alvo. - o que Alieksei tem em mente? Primeiro Pierre Henry da França, Fabrizzio Romanelli da Itália, Gustav Agnet da Alemanha e Nikolas Onassis daqui. Os principais lideres estão mortos... com isso a Organizatsiya nao terá inimigos de pontecial. - Anya lembrou da convesa. - agora entendo... é como se fosse um jogo de xadrez. Eu sou o cavalo, eles foram as damas ... e agora os reis estão desprotegidos.

- As oito estará tudo acabado - disse fechando o notebook sem dar importância ao horário que Alieksei havia estabelecido: tinha que agir as nove horas.

Assim que acordou, Saga tratou de sair, procuraria por informações sobre a família Vronsk. Encontrou com um antigo informante.

- Amanha terá ficha completa, mestre.

- Obrigado, mas não precisa me chamar de mestre, ah e, por favor, não comente com ninguém.

- Sim.

O dia correu tranqüilo, a chuva da noite anterior não melhorou em nada o calor e a noite seguiu abafada. Pegando um táxi parou as 7Hrs:50min próxima a um prédio de quatro andares que funcionava como um deposito. A informação era que Nikolas recebia mercadorias mas que depois restava apenas ele e um segurança.

Deu uma volta pelo prédio a procura de uma entrada, havia dois estacionamentos externos, sendo um a entrada de mercadorias, não podia passar por ali pois poderia ser vista. Encontrou uma janela semi aberta, ao lado dela tinha uma escada que ia até a caixa d'agua. Anya esticou a mão mas não a alcançou, deu alguns pulos e nada. Olhando para o lado viu uma caçamba, a pegou e a colocou bem embaixo.

Subiu seis degraus, ficando na pontinha esticou a mão para segurar na grade da janela, com muito custo entrou.

- " Vou matar Alieksei quando vê-lo."

A iluminação era escassa mas dava para ver que havia um pátio interno enorme cheio de caixetas e containeres. Do outro lado viu uma escada que dava acesso ao primeiro andar do prédio, um corredor com amplas janelas voltadas para o pátio. Anya atravessou correndo o pátio, subindo as escadas. O corredor estava com poucas luzes acesas. Do lado esquerdo ela via o pátio e do direito varias portas.

- " Onde me meti."

Escutando uma porta se abrindo forçou outra e entrou. Passaram pelo corredor cinco homens.

- " Nikolas e o segurança devem estar sozinhos."

Ao ver que estava segura saiu. Caminhou até o final deparando com outro corredor longo a esquerda e uma outra escada a frente.

Novamente guiada por vozes seguiu pelo corredor, que tinha amplas janelas de um lado que davam para o outro estacionamento e portas do outro. Sacando as armas parou na frente da ultima porta.

- " Um tiro para cada um."

Abriu a porta deparando com seis homens.

- Droga. - ela viu Onassis sentado na ponta.

Nem tentou atirar, só pensou em esconder da enxurrada de tiros que foram na sua direção.

- Rápido atrás dela!

Anya corria pelo corredor tentando se esquivar da balas e dos vidros que quebravam. Saiu perto da escada, pensou em seguir por ela, mas preferiu sair por onde entrou. Olhou para o corredor, parecia mais longo e escuro do que antes. Estava no meio quando apareceu do outro lado outros dois homens armados. Anya atirou derrubando os dois, porem viu outros subindo pela escada, fora os que já estavam atrás dela.

- Só me resta...

Começou a atirar no vidro, alguns estilhaços voaram nela.

- Parada!

Ela nem escutou, pulou. Por sorte caiu em cima de uma caixa cheia de pacotes que deduziu ser drogas o que amorteceu sua queda. Recuperando as armas, ficou com uma em mãos e guardou a outra. Saiu de dentro da caixa, ainda sobre tiros. Estava quase na saída quando um a acertou de raspão no braço.

- Ai. - caiu de joelhos.

Ao levantar viu que estava cercada.

- Qual dos meus inimigos te enviou... - sorriu Onassis. - será de qual organização.

Ela nem o olhou.

- Hum... é fiel... Segurem-na.

Ela foi pega por dois homens, um de cada lado.

- Vamos ver se agüenta isso, princesa.

Onassis deu um soco no estômago dela. A dor fora forte mesmo assim sorriu.

- Do que esta rindo?

- Já recebi um soco bem mais forte que o seu. É um velho Onassis.

- O que? Vai aprender a não ser petulante. Homens.

Anya tentou se mexer mas não conseguiu. Recebeu socos no estômago e no rosto. Depois de um tempo foi solta caindo de quatro no chão.

- Ah... - cuspiu sangue. - " não cheguei até aqui por nada, não vou morrer antes de matar Ares." - ela olhou para o lado, um dos homens deixou uma metralhadora no chão.

- Se dizer o nome a deixo ir.

Ela apenas o olhou intimidando-o.

- Insolente. Morra.

Anya pegou sua arma e atirou contra dois homens a sua frente, se jogou perto da metralhadora e de posse dela disparou para todos os lados.

Alguns caíram outros formaram um escudo para proteger Onassis, aproveitando Anya correu o mais que pode. Subiu num portão de tela que dava para o estacionamento e depois em outro que dava para a rua. Só diminuiu os passos quando estava longe. Sentia o corpo todo doer mas o pior era o fracasso. Jamais deixou escapar alguém e dessa vez alem disso ainda tinha saído machucada.

Minutos antes os dourados estavam na casa de Afrodite jantando.

- O festinha que tava boa. - disse Miro. - peguei cinco e mais dois telefones.

- Acho que todas as mulheres lindas de Atenas estavam lá.

- Concordo. Foi uma noite memorável.

Começaram a contar quantas conquistas tiveram. Shaka apenas olhava, parecia que a perversão de Miro era contagiosa pois ate Kamus falava das suas "conquistas."

- " E são cavaleiros de Atena... por Zeus." - suspirou. Olhou para Saga, este parecia alheio a tudo. - o que foi Saga?

- Nada.

- Que sorte a de Carl. - disse Afrodite chegando com um jornal nas mãos. - quase ia ser um fiasco.

- Do que esta falando?- perguntou Aiolos.

- " _Morre vitima de ataque cardíaco o magnata do comercio marítimo Gustav Agnet. Ele morreu essa noite em seu apartamento no centro de Atenas._" - leu a noticia.

- E o que tem haver com seu amigo? - indagou MM.

- Ai... - suspirou Dite. - ele estava na festa idiota. Imagine se tivesse tido um treco lá.

Saga que parecia indiferente teve um estralo.

- " Será que..." disse que morreu de ataque cardíaco? - perguntou interessado.

- Sim. - Dite estranhou.

- E o que diz mais? - perguntou ainda mais interessado.

- Fala da vida dele, da família, diz também que tinha pressão alta e mesmo tomando o remédio regularmente não suportou.

- " Ela conseguiu."

- Por quê? - indagou Dite.

- Que súbito interesse é esse? - perguntou Kanon que encarava o irmão de forma curiosa porem seu rosto alarmou.

- " Não pode ter sido ela..." - Kanon fitava-o que desviou o olhar. - "Saga..."

- Só perguntei. - respondeu diante dos olhares instigados.

- Ta. - Dite guardou o jornal não muito convencido.

Saga ficou calado, queria perguntar algo a MM mas estava com receio.

- MM. - chamou-o.

- O que?

- O que é Organizatsiya?

MM que comia o olhou na hora.

- O que perguntou? - ele segurava uma colher na mão.

- Sobre a Organizatsiya. - Saga tentava permanecer indeferente.

Diante da cara que MM fez todos começaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

- É a máfia russa. - voltou com a colher para o prato.

- Máfia?! - exclamou o geminiano que diante dos olhares dos amigos serenou.

- É. Exerce grande influencia na Europa e tem negócios com quase todas as máfias, italiana, chinesa, a Yakusa. Tem muitos membros e ultimamente tem ficado bastante poderosa. Controla quase tudo, armas, drogas, trafico de mulheres etc. Tem os melhores assassinos, já tive que lidar com um, eles são feras. Se esta na mira dela é morte na certa.

- É tão perigosa assim? - perguntou Kanon.

- Se esta na mira dela pode encomendar seu caixão. Mas por que quer saber Saga?

- Por nada. Escutei na rua alguém falando sobre isso. - desconversou.

- Ah..

MM e os outros acreditaram na resposta, mas Shaka, Afrodite, Mú não. Estava acontecendo alguma coisa e algo de grave.

- " Máfia? Saga com que se meteu?" - Kanon começava a ficar preocupado.

- Acho que vou dá uma volta. - o geminiano levantou. - não demoro.

Saga mesmo nos momentos mais críticos costumava manter a postura fria e racional porem naquele dia não conseguia esconder sua preocupação qualquer um que o conhecesse sabia que estava acontecendo alguma coisa.

Desceu as escadas pensativo, tinha certeza que fizera algo, mas não imagina que tinha gente perigosa no meio. Andou sem rumo, ate que resolveu voltar para casa.


	8. Chapter 8: Caminhos que se cruzam

**Capitulo 8: Caminhos que se cruzam**

Anya andava a passos lentos, com a mão tentava parar o sangramento do braço.

Saga andava tranqüilamente quando assustou-se com uma pessoa passando na sua frente. A pessoa colocou a mão no muro, escorando para não cair e ficando a marca de sangue no lugar.

- Hei... você esta bem?

O geminiano ergueu a pessoa... dois pares de olhos verdes se encontraram...

- Anya...?

Ele ficou espantado pelo estado dela, Anya estava com dois cortes: um perto dos olhos e o outro no canto da boca, sendo que o olho direito estava roxo e alguns hematomas.

- O que houve...? - ele segurou o braço dela.

- Ai!!! - ela gritou de dor, Saga tinha segurado o braço machucado.

- Anya?

- Não encoste em mim.

- Você precisa de ajuda. - uma onda de revolta abateu-se sobre ele, com certeza tinha ido fazer algum serviço e dera errado.

- Não preciso de nada!

- Precisa sim.

Saga a carregou nos braços. Fitaram-se por um tempo.

- Me solta! Eu não preciso de você!

Sem que ela esperasse Saga a beijou, um beijo calmo e afetuoso. Aos poucos foi afastando-se, Anya o olhava assustada.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - sussurrou.

Seu olhar era sincero o que a deixou intrigada, surpreendendo-a de novo, ele a abraçou.

- Vou cuidar de você.

Jamais esperou tal comportamento ainda mais vindo dele, sem se dar conta encostou o rosto no peito dele: escutou seu coração batendo forte.

Voltou imediatamente para o santuário, ficou aliviado ao constatar que ainda todos estavam na casa de Afrodite. Entrando rapidamente, Saga a levou para seu quarto. Tendo todo o cuidado a deitou em sua cama.

- Ai... - sentiu uma forte dor.

- Vou da um jeito nisso.

Saga pegou na mão dela, Anya puxou.

- Não vou fazer nada com você. - disse pegando.

Saga fechou os olhos, Anya sentia um calor invadindo seu corpo, esse calor parecia aliviar todas as suas dores, arregalando os olhos viu uma luz dourada envolvendo-o, fazendo seu cabelo tremular. Foi questão de minutos.

- Pronto.

- Eu... não sinto mais nada... - estava surpresa. - o que você fez? O que é você? - ela tentou se afastar mas já estava encostada na cabeceira.

- Sou apenas um homem comum. - ele levantou e abrindo uma gaveta tirou uma toalha e algumas roupas. - aqui tem uma toalha e algumas roupas, elas estão apertadas em mim deve servir mais ou menos em você. O banheiro é ali.

- Por que esta fazendo isso por mim?

- Faço o que é certo. Fique a vontade.

Saga saiu. Mesmo desconfiada, Anya pegou a tolha e as roupas e foi tomar o banho.

A água quente batia em seu corpo aliviando ainda mais, milagrosamente não sentia nada e nem tinha marcas.

Dez minutos depois deitou novamente na cama. Como Saga havia dito as roupas ficaram largas.

Ela olhava para o quarto, era grande, confortável, com uma decoração singular em tons de verde claro. Tinha um guarda-roupa, uma cômoda, a cama era de casal bem macia, havia um tapete ao redor dela. Por ser quarto de homem achou-o muito organizado.

- Acho que deve estar com fome. - abriu a porta trazendo uma bandeja.

O geminiano sentou na cama, colocando a bandeja na frente dela.

- É uma sopa, não sou muito bom, Kanon cozinha melhor do que eu, mas é preguiçoso.

Anya não se mexeu.

- Não esta envenenada.

Ela o fitou desconfiada mas estava com fome e a aparência dela era boa. Pegou a colher e experimentou.

- " Que delicia!" - pensou. - esta boa. - disse seca.

- " No fundo gostou." - Saga tentava não sorrir.

Anya comia rapidamente o que deixou o geminiano contente. Ele passou a observá-la. De cabelos soltos era ainda mais bonita e seus olhos destacavam na pele rosada, reparando-os melhor notou que eram verdes claros quase brancos. Rosto delicado, parecendo quase desenhado, quem a visse não imaginaria que era uma assassina.

- Qual a sua idade?

- Tenho 23.

- Novinha... já tenho 31.

- Sim. - ela nem o olhou.

- É russa mas fala muito bem grego.

Anya o olhou atravessada.

- Falo pouco.

Respondeu continuando a comer. Saga tentava entrar no assunto mas estava sem jeito.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou sem graça.

Ela não respondeu.

- O que aconteceu? - perguntou mais sério.

- Acidente de trabalho.

- Como assim?

- Tinha um serviço e me dei mal, apareceram uns caras que não estavam previstos. Quando escapava eles me pegaram mas consegui fugir. Corremos riscos e um deles é esse.

- Já aconteceu isso outras vezes?

- Já mas eu não falhei como dessa vez.

Comeu mais uma corelhada. Saga ficou imaginando a cena, sentiu o sangue ferver. Anya depois de raspar o prato o colocou na bandeja. Sentindo uma brisa sobre si, virou, a janela estava aberta revelando um céu estrelado. Ela suspirou, cruzando os braços. O geminiano apenas a observava. Seguiram alguns minutos de silencio.

- Quem entra nessa vida sempre corre riscos, - continuava a olhar pela janela. - dei sorte por começar a trabalhar para o auto escalão. Já tive conhecidos que morreram logo nos primeiros serviços. Fiz um treinamento bom por isso nunca falhei, até agora.

- Há quanto tempo faz parte desse mundo?

- Há cinco anos, já entrei como assassina o que é ótimo por eu ser mulher. Lembra do francês que morreu a uns dias atrás?

- O que foi encontrado morto no apartamento?

- Esse mesmo. Ele, um italiano e sua amante, Agnet e Onassis se tivesse conseguido. Estavam todos na minha mira.

- Tudo planejado.

- É.

- Mas você... eu sei que nesse mundo...rola...

- Se me prostituo? - ela o olhou.

- É... - ficou constrangido.

- Não, nunca fiz isso. Não vale a pena. Nem nunca usei drogas. - ela voltou a olhar pela janela. - Você se afunda mais. Nesse mundo você tem que ter o controle sobre você se não tiver, ou morre rápido ou é descartado. É um mundo sem volta, uma vez na máfia seu destino é a cadeia ou a morte, não a como sair. Não tem aquela frase, o crime não compensa, pois é a pura verdade.

Anya o fitou, ele a olhava dentro de seus os olhos como se quisesse saber tudo sobre ela e sem perceber acabou revelando algo sobre si mesma.

- E você?

- Não tenho muita coisa para falar. Sou um homem cheio de pecados, que só espera a morte. - ele levantou. - deve render um bom dinheiro.

- Razoável mas não ligo para ele. O dinheiro não me interessa. Não vivi ate agora por isso, só por um motivo.

- Me encontrar. - ele a olhou.

Anya ficou perturbada pelo jeito que ele falou e pela forma que escutou. Parecia que a frase tinha um significado mais profundo, um outro sentindo.

- É... isso mesmo.

Ainda a encarando aproximou-se dela bem perto de seu rosto. Estremeceu temendo que Saga a beijasse de novo.

- Você me terá.

**Obrigado pelas reviews**


	9. Chapter 9: Caminhos que se cruzam I

**Capitulo 9: Caminhos que se cruzam I**

Saga saiu do quarto, Anya o acompanhou com os olhos. Ficou aliviada, a presença dele a incomodava. Ajeitou-se, a cama macia em conjunto com a manta, a mantinha aquecida. O travesseiro igualmente macio, exalava o cheiro dele...

Kanon, tonto de sono, entrou em seu quarto e desabou na cama.

- Essa cama está macia...

- Não esta deitado na sua cama.

Kanon levantou assustado e correu para ascender a luz.

- Saga?! O que esta fazendo aí?! Que susto, pô!

- Vou dormir aqui.

Kanon arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Não me diga que esta com medo de dormir sozinho. - sorriu. - ta com medo do escuro?

Saga apenas o olhou.

- Brincadeira. Por que não dorme no seu quarto?

- Ele esta ocupado.

- Ah... - fez cara que tinha entendido. - por quem? - o fitou curioso.

- Por...

O rosto de Kanon ficou grave.

- Você não... - ele saiu do quarto.

Saga foi atrás. Sem esperar o irmão, Kanon abriu a porta do quarto, ficou pasmo ao ver Anya dormindo.

- Saga!

- Vai acordá-la. - ele puxou o irmão, levando para o outro quarto.

- Saga você ficou doido? Perdeu o juízo?

- Ela não tinha condições de ir para casa.

- E a trouxe para cá?

- A casa também é minha.

- Não vou discutir com você agora. Vamos dormir. E vai dormir no chão!

Kanon atirou uma colcha, um lençol e um travesseiro. Saga pegou debaixo da cama um colchão. Estendeu - o ao lado da cama.

- Boa noite Kanon.

- Boa.

Saga virou de lado, tentava pegar no sono mas não parava de pensar em Anya e em tudo que ela dissera. Queria poder fazer alguma coisa para que ela não passasse pela experiência como a de hoje.

Na manha seguinte, Kanon despertou, sentando na cama olhou para o irmão, que usava o braço como travesseiro, uma mania desde criança.

- " Continua o mesmo." - sorriu. - " ele ainda ta dormindo..." - seu sorriso se tornou malicioso.

Normalmente Kanon dormia mais que o irmão nas raras vezes em que acordava mais cedo gostava de aprontar com ele jogando um travesseiro.

- " Que sorte... duas vezes essa semana."

Kanon pegou seu travesseiro e atirou no irmão que acordou assustado.

- Maldição!

- É a vingança por me acordar cedo todos os dias. - Kanon sorria.

- Vai ter volta.

- Pode começar a falar. - ele que sorria ficou sério.

- Sobre...? - fez cara de que não sabia.

- A assassina.

- Ela não é assassina.

- Ah não? Então ela é o que? Uma bailarina?

- Esta fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

- Saga! Ela entra no santuário, tenta te matar, aí você a trás para cá, - ele gesticulava. - ela continua querendo te matar e eu faço tempestade num copo d'água? Desde quando começou a ficar insano? Acho que quando Atena te ressuscitou afetou seus miolos.

Ele ficou calado.

- Me conte o que aconteceu?

- Ontem aquela hora que saí encontrei-a na rua toda machucada. Bateram nela num serviço que ela tinha que fazer - ele cerrou os punhos. - não podia deixá-la.

- O que mais você sabe e não quer me contar?

- Nada.

- Por Zeus! Ela quer te matar! Alem do mais esta pondo o santuário em risco, virão atrás dela. Antes uma guerra contra algum deus maluco: ' eu quero dominar o mundo' - engrossou a voz. - do que contra os amiguinhos dela.

- Não importa, não vou deixar ninguém encostar nela.

Kanon o olhou pasmo.

- Saga, você... - ele balançou a cabeça incrédulo, rindo - não... não pode ser...

- O que?

- Você não esta apaixonado por ela, esta?

Saga o fitou surpreso, não tinha prestado atenção nisso.

- Não... - murmurou.

- Ah ainda bem, porque se apaixonar por uma assassina... - ele sentou no sofá.

- " Nem uma assassina apaixonaria por mim." - pensou.

- Temos que tira-la daqui.

- Não.

- Como não? Pretende esconde-la ate quando? Atena deve chegar a qualquer momento, não sei como Shaka ainda não descobriu. Acha que pode enganá-los?

- Nós não enganamos um deus?

Kanon ia abrir a boca mas fechou não tinha argumentos.

- Ela ficará aqui ate melhorar. Vamos mante-la em segredo. Se fizemos uma vez podemos fazer de novo.

- Fazer o que?

- Shaka?!

- Shaka...

- Estão querendo fazer o que?

- Nada. - respondeu Saga. - " nem percebi o cosmo dele, será que escutou tudo?"

- Estão atrasados para o treino.

- Nós já vamos. - sorriu Kanon sem graça.

- Vou indo então.

Shaka saiu para o alivio deles.

- Torça para ele não ter escutado, algo que duvido. Vamos logo antes que mais alguém apareça.

- Não vou.

- O que? - ele engasgou.

- Não posso ir e deixa-la aqui.

- E depois não quer que a descubram. Que desculpa vai dar?

- Não sei, inventa, sempre foi melhor do que eu nesses casos.

- Não vou me meter, desça e fale com Dohko que não vai treinar.

- Kanon.

- Eu devia é entregá-la para a policia.

- Não vai fazer isso. Por favor.

- Tá.

- Vou levar o café para ela e desço.

- Ela tem até serviço de quarto. - Kanon deu as costas.

Saga preparava a bandeja, quando ouviu alguém o chamar, antes de atender deixou a bandeja no quarto.

- Mestre Saga.

- Conseguiu?

- Sim. Deu um pouco de trabalho porque é um arquivo muito antigo. Data de 11 anos atrás. Aqui esta.

- Obrigado.

- Com licença.

Saga esperou que ele saísse para ler. Na primeira capa da pasta estava escrito 'Ivan Vronsk'. Havia cartas, mensagens e varias informações que até tinha esquecido, nada que fosse de muito grave porem quando leu a ultima pagina estremeceu.

- " Eu fiz isso...?" - pensou alarmado. - ela tinha razão. - não que duvidasse dela mas ali estava a prova.

Anexado a pasta tinha uma foto. Era a foto da família. Saga a examinou, sentiu as pernas bambearem ao ver a imagem da filha de Ivan.

- " Não pode ser... não ela..."

Saga largou a pasta em cima do sofá e foi para o quarto.

Ele vendo a porta meio aberta entrou. Queria ter certeza que eram a mesma pessoa. Olhou para a cama ela não estava, mas escutou o barulho do chuveiro. Aproximou da porta, queria vê-la, mas conteve sua vontade, depois que descobriu a verdade não queria causar mais problemas a ela. De repente a porta abriu, Anya deu de cara com Saga. Seguiram alguns minutos de silencio, ela o olhava fixamente como se fosse uma estatua. Saga por sua vez a olhou de cima em baixo, o cabelo preto rente a pele molhada envolvida pela toalha branca... ficou imaginando como seria por baixo.

- Trouxe seu café da manha. - disse afastando-se dela.

- Obrigada por ontem.

- O que?

- Você queria me ajudar e fui grossa.

- Não foi nada. Senta. - ele colocou a bandeja na cama.

Anya sentou. Quando pegou uma maça, corou. Não tinha percebido que estava de toalha.

- Minhas roupas. - levantou.

Saga virou para pega-las, quando voltou... os dois ficaram próximos, bem próximos...

Anya sentia seu coração acelerado, desde que o conhecera estava intrigada. O olhar melancólico e doce não era em nada olhar de um assassino. Tinha duvidas se era ele mesmo o autor. Saga a fitava intensamente, tentava manter o controle mas o perfume que exalava dela era embriagante. Ela permanecia indiferente mas Saga estava muito próximo o que lhe provocava sensações. O geminiano aproximou-se mais roçando seus lábios nos dela. Segurando-a pela cintura a trouxe mais para si. O beijo começou calmo, mas foi ganhando volúpia.

Anya sentia aqueles lábios que mexiam de forma abrasiva sobre os dela. Parecia que a cada segundo que passava era tirado de seu coração, todo ódio, toda magoa, todo ressentimento e que entrava um sentimento que não sabia o que era, mas era agradável, reconfortante.

O coração de Saga batia disparado e a razão era ela, mesmo devotando um ódio mortal a ele, agradecia aos deuses a chance de te-la conhecido, mesmo passando poucas horas juntos, ela era um balsamo que aliviava todas as suas feridas. Por um momento pensou que se merecesse a felicidade de ter alguém do lado, era ela que queria. Kanon estava certo: estava apaixonado por Anya, mais que podia imaginar.

A falta de ar separou os dois que respiravam ofegantes.

- É... eu já vou...

Ele a deixou. Anya tomou o café e depois vestiu a roupa. Uma blusa de algodão azul e uma calça que ficou larga mas que com jeitinho apertou. Ainda estava anestesiada pelo beijo recebido e reação inesperada. Estava confusa, não sabia o que sentia por ele: matara sua família mas cuidara dela. Anya sentia que estava caminhando para um abismo, onde na beirada existia seu plano e bem lá no fundo o sentimento que tinha por Saga e a desistência de sua vingança. Desde o dia que se viram na festa sabia que cada vez era levada a pular e com isso tentava reunir todas as forças que tinha para não sucumbir. Tendo em vista que estava perdendo a batalha resolveu dobrar a vigilância, não seria arrastada por tais influencias, ganharia essa guerra, mesmo que fosse preciso eliminá-lo.

Levantou e foi procura-lo. Andou por toda casa, só faltava a sala. Não havia ninguém, estava saindo quando viu algo em cima do sofá, não daria importância se na capa não estivesse o nome do pai dela.

Anya começou a ler, sabia que o pai fora informante por muitos anos, mas não com essa riqueza de detalhes. Leu a ultima pagina... seus olhos encheram d'água num misto de ódio e revolta. Estava ali a sentença de morte de sua família.

- " Mentiroso... fingiu esse tempo todo que não sabia de nada... crápula."

Anya dobrou a pasta guardando-a debaixo da blusa. Foi correndo para o quarto estava cega de ódio.

- Ainda teve coragem de me beijar, colocou aquelas mãos imundas em mim! Cretino!

Anya abriu uma gaveta e pegou sua arma, junto com ela tinha um cartucho. Doze balas no total. Desnorteada saiu atrás dele.

Estavam todos na casa de Mú, de menos MM que tinha sido incumbido de buscar Athena, aguardando Saga.

- Que demora hein Saga?

- Desculpe, mas não vou treinar hoje.

- Por que?

- Tenho que resolver umas coisas. - disse a Dohko. - Depois me entendo com Shion.

Shaka o olhou.

- Esta bem. - Dohko deu nos ombros.

Estavam prestes a sair quando viram alguém surgir. Saga ao ver o rosto alarmado do irmão virou imediatamente.

Anya com a arma na mão apontava para ele.

- Anya? Não devia estar de pé.

- Cala a boca!

- Nossa que gatinha mais nervosa. - sorriu Miro. - meu nome é Miro.

Ele deu um passo mas recuou. Anya atirou a poucos centímetros do pé dele.

- Se não quiser ter seus miolos estourados fique calado. - voltou a arma para Saga. - vai me deixar sair?

- Mas ainda esta...

- Vou ter que matar um dos seus amigos? Por qual eu começo?

- ...

- Então saia da frente, seu crápula! - gritou com todo ódio que sentia.

Saga a fitou.

- " Posso fazer que tudo acabe agora mas... - ele olhou para os amigos. - eles vão intervir... por enquanto não, será quando estivermos só ela e eu."

Saga abriu caminho, seguido de seus amigos. Anya passou por eles ainda apontando a arma, na porta guardou-a na cintura por dentro da roupa. Descia as escadas nem ligando para um rapaz, uma moça e um menino subindo.

Atena e Kiki a olharam. MM não ligou para a moça mas algo chamou a atenção dele, uma tatuagem de cruz invertida no pulso esquerdo.

- " O que...?" - parou para ver melhor. - " não é possível..."

MM subiu as escadas correndo. Encontrou os amigos reunidos na casa de Mú.

- Quem era a garota?

- Ela é amiguinha do Saga. - sorriu Miro. - gatinha.

MM olhou para Saga

- O que ela queria?

- Nada.

Shaka fitava MM, sabia que algo sério estava acontecendo. O canceriano jamais demonstrava temor e esse sentimento estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Anda se metendo com a máfia russa?

- O que?! - exclamaram todos.

- Por isso fez perguntas sobre a máfia. - disse Shaka. - o que esta havendo Saga de gêmeos?

- O que ela queria? - indagou MM de novo, assustado.

As coisas agora começavam a fazer sentindo para Kanon.

- Ela é a peça chave. - Shaka fitava o geminiano seriamente. - ela aqui, o seu interesse sobre o homem que morreu.

- Ela esta perseguindo Saga - disse Kanon. - entrou aqui, dias atrás a procura dele chamando-o de Ares, ela foi embora e se encontram na festa do amigo do Dite. Ontem a noite, ele a achou na rua ferida e a trouxe para cá.

- O que?! Trouxe para cá? – gritou Miro.

- Ficou doido? – indagou Dohko.

- Ela quer matá-lo mas ainda não sei porque. Saga não quis me contar.

- Mandei matar uma família. - murmurou.

- Saga...? - Kanon fitou o irmão perplexo.

- Isso tudo é verdade? - Aldebaran não acreditava.

- Você matou mesmo? - Kamus estava tão chocado quanto os demais.

- Sim.

- E ela é o que? - indagou Mú.

- Uma assassina de alto nível. - disse MM.

- Como sabe? - Afrodite olhou espantando para MM.

- A tatuagem que ela tem no pulso esquerdo. Na máfia russa existem graus de importância inclusive para os assassinos. A três níveis: o primeiro são os assassinos descartáveis, usados para trabalhos menores e menos importantes, eles possuem tatuagem de estrela; o segundo nível são os enviados para trabalhos com lideres de pequenas gangues e ganham melhor por isso, a tatuagem deles é uma flor de lótus.E o terceiro nível, o esquadrão de elite, assassinos de luxo, que realizam missões muitos especiais, faturam alto, a tatuagem é a cruz invertida.

Os dourados ouviam perplexos, não sabiam se ficavam preocupados com a moça, ou com os conhecimentos do amigo.

- Ela é de luxo. Para mandarem uma atrás de você, é porque querem te eliminar.

- Saga por acaso a morte do tal Agnet... - murmurou Afrodite.

- Sim, foi ela. A do tal Henry na França, a de um italiano e a dele.

- Esta envolvido com esse tipo de gente? - Aiolos não acreditava.

Saga não respondeu.

- Saga tem muito a explicar. - disse Atena manifestando.

- Atena?! Quando chegou? - exclamaram surpresos.

- Estou aqui a um tempo mas pela historia ninguém me notou. - ela estava com Kiki. - Vamos até o templo, tenho certeza que Saga tem uma boa explicação.

Foram. Anya andava lentamente, estava confusa, não sabia se queria a morte dele ou não mas diante das provas não teve dúvidas.

- " Crápula, não vou deixar barato."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

n/a: as tatuagens eu inventei, não sei se isso existe dessa forma. Até.


	10. Chapter 10: A verdade por trás de uma

**Capitulo 10: A verdade por trás de uma face**

Atena sentou no seu trono, os dourados pararam ao lado dela, Saga ficara no meio. Shion vendo-os reunidos juntou-se a eles. Viu que o assunto era importante diante dos rostos sérios dos amigos.

- Kiki, poderia sair um pouco?

- Claro Atena.

Kiki foi para a sala atrás do templo porem curioso ficou escondido atrás da porta.

- Muito bem Saga. Comece. - proferiu a deusa com voz firme.

- Numa noite dessas fui acordado por uma jovem me chamando de Ares e que ia me matar por um crime que cometi. Ela acabou escapando, no outro dia encontrei-a na festa do amigo do Afrodite. Ela me disse que eu era responsável pela morte de uma família.

- Isso é verdade? - Atena o fitou incrédula.

- Infelizmente sim. Anya me disse que pertencia a máfia russa e que era uma vingança. Ontem andando pela rua a encontrei ferida e a trouxe para cá.

- Imagina Atena, o risco que ele nos colocou. – disse MM.

- Por que ela se feriu? – indagou fingindo não escutar o comentário do cavaleiro de câncer.

- Foi realizar um trabalho e se feriu.

A porta dourada abriu bruscamente.

- Quem...

Saga ficou atônico.

- Anya...?

Ela andava na direção deles apontando a arma com uma mão e na outra trazia alguns papeis.

- Vim acabar com sua raça, desgraçado.

Kanon deu um passo mas Saga o impediu. O geminiano caminhou ate ela.

- Parado!

Ele parou.

- É um mentiroso. Negou veemente que não sabia de nada, mas no fundo... tinha ate as provas!

Ela atirou bruscamente os papeis na cara dele. As folhas caíram esparramadas.

- Vai pagar por tudo que fez. - vibrava de ódio e o que a deixava com mais raiva era a expressão dele, serena e resignada.

- Já sabemos quem é você. - disse Kanon. - se não quiser problemas saia daqui.

Anya o olhou.

- Não tem o direito de invadir esse local.

Anya atirou, a bala passou de raspão por ele.

- Dá próxima vai ser no meio dos seus olhos.

Saga olhou para o irmão.

- " Não faça nada Kanon."

- " Mas..."

Quebrando o silencio Atena disse:

- Por que não nos conta como tudo aconteceu.

Anya a olhou ia lhe responder, mas parou. A garota não tinha mais que 15 anos, era uma criança quando tudo aconteceu. Não entendia o que ela fazia com um bando de homens mais velhos que ela. De certo que...

- " Mais uma vitima desse crápula."

- Pode nos contar? - insistiu a deusa.

- Minha família era tradicional, meu pai um grande empresário. Era feliz, tinha meus pais, meu irmão, minhas amigas do balé. Meu pai sempre me levava para passear nos monumentos de São Petersburgo e contava histórias sobre a nossa família, íamos para a nossa casa de campo, brincava nos parques... - os olhos dela encheram de água. - mas tudo isso acabou, tudo foi destruído no dia 27 de novembro. - a voz dela ficou amargurada - papai tinha dispensados os empregados, restando apenas o motorista e a babá do meu irmão. Era madrugada e dormíamos quando fomos acordados por ele dizendo que estavam invadido nossa casa. Lembro da minha mãe me acordando as pressas. Estava assustada, mas quando olhei para meu irmãozinho senti uma grande aflição, estava amedrontado nos braços da babá... - uma lagrima desceu. - não entendíamos nada... fomos conduzidos ate a biblioteca. O motorista deixou-nos dizendo que ia verificar se ainda havia ameaça. Minha mãe me colocou no sofá enquanto meu pai tentava tranqüilizá-lo. Ele voltou a sua expressão que antes era de preocupação havia se transformado em irônica. Meu pai levantou perguntando se estava tudo bem. Ele respondeu: ' infelizmente não a saída para vocês'. Meu pai não teve chance nem de retrucar, levou um tiro no peito. - as lagrimas desciam abundante.

Atena também chorava, e os demais escutavam penalizados. Saga a cada palavra sentia-se pior já sabia o desfecho.

- Em seguida foi meu irmão e a babá. Minha mãe tentou me proteger, mas foi baleada na cabeça e eu com um tiro que pegou no ombro. A ultima imagem que tive era minha roupa ensangüentada e minha família no chão. Depois desmaiei. Eu tinha 12 anos e meu irmão 8. Só 8! - gritou num misto de grego e russo. - não sei por quanto tempo fiquei adormecida acho que foram horas, ao acordar sentia uma dor insuportável e ainda vendo-os no chão saí para procurar ajuda. Vaguei pela noite, estava muito frio porque nevava vencida pelo cansaço fui ao chão, só acordei dois dias depois num orfanato sem memória alguma, não lembrava nem do meu nome. Disseram que era um milagre ter sobrevivido ao tiro e neve.

Anya enxugou as lágrimas.

- Me deram o nome de Anya. Vivia isolada, pois não conversava com ninguém. Diziam que eu era uma morta viva, que meus olhos não transmitiam nada. Foi assim por um ano até que um dia limpado o sótão do orfanato achei um pedaço de jornal. Era antigo e falava sobre o massacre ocorrido na mansão Vronsk... tinha uma foto da família... lembrei de tudo. Na matéria dizia que haviam encontrado só cinco corpos e o que da filha tinha desaparecido, de certo teria sido morta depois. Eu com 13 anos não podia fazer nada a não ser esperar o momento da vingança. - Anya o fitou com mais ódio. - Quando fiz 18 anos saí do orfanato e como acontece com as meninas desse lugar fui levada para trabalhar num bordel. Meu primeiro cliente, um poderoso da máfia russa, Alieksei, me olhou e com a expressão mais cínica disse que eu tinha mais cara de assassina do que prostituta e me fez uma proposta: tiraria-me de lá em troca de trabalhar para ele, não aceitei de imediato, mas era a única forma de descobrir quem fora o assassino. Aceitei. Fiz serviços pequenos, mas ganhava experiência. Estou a cinco anos nesse ramo e não me arrependo porque achei meu alvo.

A arma estava bem próxima a Saga.

- Um dia Alieksei viu o encarte do jornal que eu guardava e descobriu quem eu era. Como já havia feito negócios com o meu pai me disse que se eu fosse a melhor assassina da máfia investigaria e me daria o nome. Hoje estou aqui.

Ela deu um passo.

- É responsável pelas mortes de Maria Nicolaievna Krasov, Ivan Alexandrovitch Vronsk, Nataliya Petrovna Vronsk, Iekaterina Ivanovna Vronsk e Mikhail Ivanovitch Vronsk

Saga a olhava sem medo nenhum. Os dourados os fitavam apreensivos, o geminiano poderia se desvencilhar facilmente, mas perceberam que ele não tinha essa intenção. No momento que se viu alvo já tomara a decisão que enfrentaria sua punição, morreria por seus crimes. Anya o encarava frio, a arma estava encostada na testa dele.

- Prefere um tiro na cabeça ou no peito? - disse seca.

- Você decide, não vou me esquivar.

- No coração então. - Anya abaixou a arma - como meu pai levou.

- Como quiser. Antes que me mate quero lhe dizer algo.

- Fale.

- Perdão.

Anya espantou-se, jamais pensou que ele diria aquilo.

-Eu sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu e me arrependo. - a voz dele era de sinceridade.

Ficou balançada, mas recuperou o controle.

- Arrependimento não os trará de volta! - bradou num misto de revolta e compreensão. - já disse tudo. Vá pro inferno.

Ela segurou mais firme a arma, pois sua mão tremia. O dedo estava no gatilho um simples movimento e tudo estaria acabado. Onze anos de espera prestes a acabar... mas ela ponderava, estava na beira do abismo, sem saber se pulava ou se dava um passo para trás. Na sua frente estava o assassino de sua família e alguém que significava para ela.

Saga a olhava da mesma maneira, não tinha importância morrer ainda mais pelas mãos dela, a única pessoa que despertara lhe algo de bom.

Anya moveu o dedo, só mais alguns milímetros e teria a vida de Saga.

- Desgraçado.

Kanon virou o rosto, Atena escondeu o dela entre as mãos, alguns fecharam os olhos.

Dez tiros foram dados...

Anya com a mão estendida para o alto, dera tiros para cima. Saga a fitava sem entender.

- Vou deixá-lo viver - disse andando para a porta.

- Mas... - ele não compreendia porque ela não atirou. - aonde vai?

- Cumprir mais um serviço. É a vida que levo.

- Vai matar mais alguém?

- É a minha profissão. Ate logo Saga - ela acenou.

Saga queria impedi-la, mas não se moveu, apenas acompanhou ela passar pela porta dourada.

- " Por que? Por que ela me poupou?"

- Foi por um triz - suspirou Miro. - que alivio.

Saga virou para os amigos.

- Agora conte Saga, por que fez essa crueldade? - Atena o fitava sério. – logo você?

- Tinha pouco tempo que havia virado mestre. Gostava de estar bem informado de tudo que acontecia dentro e fora do santuário, então usava constantemente a rede de informações daqui. Meu informante na Rússia era Ivan Vronsk, um empresário. Ele era o elo entre mim e a máfia russa porem ele resolveu parar de ajudar. Ivan sabia muita coisa e poderia manchar a nossa reputação, não imaginam o que se passa por trás de tudo, não tive alternativa senão elimina-lo. Mandei matar todas as pessoas próximas a ele, para evitar suspeitas foi usado o argumento de assalto para abafar o caso.

Ficaram perplexos. Kanon o fitava atônico, pensava que conhecia o irmão, mas no fundo...

- Mandou matar duas crianças? - manifestou Atena.

- Não sabia que ele tinha filhos pequenos.

- Saga nunca pensei que fosse capaz disso. - disse Aiolos.

- Não fui capaz de tentar matar Atena? O que diria de pessoas comuns.

- Depois falavam de mim. - manifestou MM.

Saga deu um suspiro longo, de alguém que estava cansado de tudo. Pediu licença a Atena e dirigiu-se para sua casa, descia as escadas com a mão no bolso e pensando em tudo que tinha acontecido.

Anya caminhava lentamente sem rumo, com os braços cruzados mantinha a cabeça baixa.

_And I'd give up forever to touch you_

_Cause I know that you feel me somehow_

_You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be_

_And I don't want to go home right now_

_**E eu desistiria da eternidade para tocá-la**_

_**Pois eu sei que você me sente de alguma maneira**_

_**Você é o mais perto do céu que eu vou chegar**_

_**E eu não quero ir para casa agora**_

Chegando em casa, Saga foi direto para seu quarto. Deitou e passou a olhar o teto.

_And all I can taste is this moment_

_And all I can breathe is your life_

_Cause sooner or later it's over_

_I just don't want to miss you tonight_

_**E tudo que eu sinto é este momento**_

_**E tudo que eu respiro é a sua vida**_

_**Porque mais cedo ou mais tarde isso irá acabar**_

_**Eu só não quero sentir a sua falta essa noite**_

Ela não o matou, não quis libertá-lo dessa vida de culpa e ressentimentos. Deu-lhe uma punição muito pior: a de levar esse crime pelo resto da vida. Lembrando de cada sofrimento que ela passara por sua culpa amaldiçoou sua vida.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_Cause I don't think that they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_

_**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**_

_**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

Seus olhos não enxergavam nada, a camisa que vestia só tornava pior o que sentia. Estava alheia a tudo quando escutou uma buzina de carro. Estava parada no meio da rua não sendo atropelada por pouco. ' Olhe por onde anda, sua doida!', gritou o motorista, mas Anya não o escutou apenas seguiu adiante.

_And you can't fight the tears that ain't coming_

_Or the moment of truth in your lies_

_When everything feels like the movies_

_Yeah you bleed just to know you're alive_

_**E você não pode lutar contra as lágrimas que não estão**_

_**vindo**_

_**Ou o momento da verdade em suas mentiras**_

_**Quando tudo parece como nos filmes**_

_**É, você sangra só para saber que está vivo**_

Seus pés estavam doendo, resolvendo então sentar num banco de uma praça. Passou a reparar onde estava: havia varias pessoas, umas passavam apressadas outras pareciam a passear. Fixou o olhar em duas crianças brincando, uma menina e um menino. A menina parecia mais velha e eles riam muito correndo ao redor de uma fonte. Anya esboçou um sorriso. Lembrou-se do seu irmão e das inúmeras brincadeiras no parque. Eram tempos felizes em que só existia as brincadeiras, nada de mentiras, mortes, vinganças, ressentimentos, eram só crianças. As lagrimas que estavam controladas voltaram a cair. No que minha vida se transformou, indagava-se, anos de planejamento que agora não valiam nada... aqueles tempos jamais iriam voltar.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_

_**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**_

_**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

Fazia mal a todas as pessoas que se aproximavam dele e Anya era mais uma vitima dessa maldição. Não tinha o direito de gostar dela, não depois de tudo que fez, pensava enquanto continuava a olhar o teto e sentir seu cheiro ainda impregnado em sua cama.

_And I don't want the world to see me_

_'Cause I don't think they'd understand_

_When everything's made to be broken_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**E eu não quero que o mundo me veja**_

_**Porque eu não acho que eles entenderiam**_

_**Enquanto tudo é feito para ser destruído**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

Anya abaixou o rosto, as lagrimas molhavam suas mãos. Nunca se sentira tão sozinha como naquele momento. Um riso chamou sua atenção. Um casal passava na sua frente. Demonstravam que estavam felizes e que eram apaixonados. Pensou em Saga, no cuidado que ele teve para com ela, no beijo, no pedido de perdão... não sabia se odiava-o ou se...

- "Saga..." - chamou-o mentalmente antes de chorar copiosamente.

_I just want you to know who I am_

_I just want you to know who I am_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

_**Eu só quero que você saiba quem eu sou**_

Duas lagrimas rolaram, tentava segurar, mas era mais forte. Saga virou para o lado, as lagrimas antes solitárias deram passagem a varias. O geminiano pegou uma almofada e tampou o rosto numa tentativa de abafar o choro.

No salão de Atena ainda estavam perplexos, Kanon encostado numa pilastra fitava o nada.

- Kanon. - Mú aproximou.

- Sim?

- Não vai atrás dele?

- Saga precisa pensar no que fez.

- Sim.

- Pode chamar o Kiki?

- Posso.

No minuto seguinte Kiki estava a frente de Kanon e Mú.

- Pode me fazer um favor?

- Claro.

- Sei que escutou tudo e viu a moça que estava aqui.

- Vi.

- Vai ver onde ela mora.

Mú o olhou intrigado.

- Quero saber onde ela mora.

- Para que?

- Ela não o matou, quero saber o porquê.

Anya enxugou as lagrimas, não tinha mais nada a fazer. Andou depressa, queria chegar logo em casa e sair daquela cidade que tanto detestava. Entrou em casa, sobre o olhar de dois pares de olhos. Tudo estava como havia deixado, inclusive a passagem para São Peterbursgo, logo que matasse Onassis e Ares. Fechou a porta da varanda e foi para o quarto arrumar sua mala, quando a campainha tocou. Estranhou mas foi atender ao abrir a porta... **(n/a: dialogo em italico, russo)**

_- Alieksei?!_

_- Surpresa em me ver Iketarina? - deu um risinho._

_- Um pouco. - estava surpresa,_

_- Vim resolver um assunto com você. - disse sério._

_- Onassis..._

_- Sim. _

_- Entre._

Anya abriu mais a porta, atrás de Alieksei surgiram três homens, dois a seguraram enquanto o outro aproximou com uma injeção.

- _O que vai fazer Alieksei? _- Anya ficou apavorada.

- _Um acerto de contas_. - sorriu sarcástico.

- _Alieksei não, por favor_. - ela tentava se soltar, mas estava presa.

- _Rápido não tenho tempo_.

O terceiro homem segurou o braço dela injetando o liquido da seringa. Anya sentiu suas pernas bambearem.

- "_ Saga_..." - foi seu ultimo pensamento antes de cair nos braços de um deles.

- _Vasculhem tudo, o notebook deve estar aqui._

Assim que encontraram, foram embora.

Kiki escondido atrás de uma caçamba viu quatro homens entrarem com Anya no colo num carro.

- "Quem serão eles?" - pensou. - "Saga precisa saber."

-----------------

Voltemos minutos antes...

Kiki procurava por todos os lados e estava quase desistindo quando a viu sentada num banco. Depois de um tempo Anya levantou e Kiki foi atrás. Viu-a entrando num prédio e logo em seguida fechar a porta da varanda. Nesse exato momento um carro que estava parado a poucos metros arrancou entrando num pequeno beco ao lado do prédio.

- "Uau... que carro bonito... acho que Kanon não vai se importar se eu demorar."

Ele atravessou a rua, escondendo atrás de uma caçamba. Viu que os homens desceram e entram por uma porta no prédio.

- Nossa que carrão! Nem o da Saori é assim.

Ficou por muito tempo admirando quando escutou o barulho da porta se abrindo, correu se escondendo de novo.

------------------------

Kanon voltara para casa. Sabendo onde o irmão estava foi direto para o quarto.

- Saga. - abriu a porta do quarto. - Saga.

Ele não respondeu.

- Vai ficar enfurnado nesse quarto?

- Vai embora.

Kanon sentou na cama ao lado do irmão.

- Deu pra esconder a cara agora? - referia a almofada.

- Cuide de sua vida. - a voz saiu abafada.

- Deixe de ser criança.

Kanon puxou a almofada que cobria o rosto de Saga.

- Saga...? - o fitou surpreso. - estava chorando...?

- Não, estava descascando cebola. - sentou na cama.

- Desculpe.

- Não estou a fim de ouvir suas gracinhas. Cai fora.

- Esta assim pela situação ou pelo fato dela ter ido embora?

- Não te interessa.

- Claro que interessa, sou seu irmão.

- Por tudo! Agora sai!

- Gosta dela. - Kanon cruzou os braços, mais uma vez acertara, estava apaixonado por ela.

- Não!

- Sempre assumiu seus erros porque não assume que gosta dela. - disse sério.

- Por que não tenho esse direito.

- De assumir ou de gostar? - fez a pergunta, mas já sabia a resposta.

- Os dois. Quer sair, por favor.

- Jamais pensei que diria isso, mas porque não vai atrás dela?

- Pra que? - ele o olhou.

- Fale que gosta dela.

- Vai rir da minha cara. Matei os pais dela esqueceu?

- Mas se arrependeu por isso.

- Não vai acreditar em mim.

- Vai. - disse com veemência e total firmeza que Saga estranhou.

- Como pode afirmar isso?

- Ela não te matou.

- Kanon! Kanon! - Kiki abriu a porta.

- O Mú não te ensinou a bater antes?

- A Anya..

- O que tem ela? - Saga saltou da cama.

- Uns caras esquisitos pegaram ela, eu vi.

- Como assim? Como viu?

- Pedi para Kiki a seguir.

- Por que fez isso? - estranhou.

- Quero perguntar algo a ela. Vamos.

Saga fitou o irmão.

- Pare de me olhar assim e mexa-se.

Na sala encontraram Mú e Aldebaran.

- Aonde vão?

Saga contou rapidamente. Os dois trocaram olhares.

- Eu vou com vocês.

- Obrigado Mú.

- Aldebaran é melhor ficar para não levantar suspeita.

- Está certo.

Partiram os quatro, em pouco tempo estavam na porta do apartamento. Apenas encostando-se à fechadura a porta abriu.

- Ela não deixaria a porta aberta.

- É.

Os três entraram, Kiki ficara na porta do prédio vigiando, diga-se de passagem, que estava achando o máximo, sentia-se um agente secreto.

Cada um foi para um cômodo, tudo estava revirado. Saga foi para o quarto. As gavetas estavam abertas, coisas que tinham no guarda roupa estavam no chão.

- " O que aconteceu com você..."

Notou em cima da cama uma mala. As roupas estavam em cima dela e havia alguns papeis. Saga os pegou.

- Saga.

Ele foi para a sala.

- O que foi?

- Uma passagem para a Rússia. - Mú a trazia nas mãos. - data de hoje mais precisamente agora à tarde.

- Então ela ia embora.

- Achei esses papeis, mas esta em russo.

- Mostre a Kamus.

- A pegaram com certeza...

Mú observava Saga, mesmo sob a mira dela era evidente que se preocupava com ela.

- Vamos encontrá-la Saga. - tocou no ombro no amigo.

- Obrigado Mú.

Voltaram para o santuário. Passavam pela a terceira casa quando encontraram os demais dourados.

- Onde estavam? - indagou Miro curioso.

- Kamus pode ler isso para mim? - ignorou totalmente o escorpião.

- Claro Saga.

O aquariano passou os olhos nos papeis.

- Anotações sobre lugares, pontos turísticos, descrições de lugares.

- Não tem nomes? Endereços? - estava ansioso.

- Não.

- O que esta havendo? - perguntou Shaka.

Mú, Kanon e Saga trocaram olhares.

- É a respeito da moça. - afirmou o virginiano.

- Sim... - murmurou Saga.

- Ainda insiste nisso? Escapou por pouco. Até eu ia levar tiro.

- Cala a boca Miro. - disse Kamus, lendo um pedaço de papel. - aqui tem um endereço.

- Sério?

- E de São Petersburgo.

Saga já ia saindo.

- Onde pensa que vai? - indagou Kanon.

- Ela foi pega e só a uma forma de encontrá-la: a rede de informações.

- Mesmo depois de tudo que fez a ela vai atrás?

- Por isso mesmo. Se ela esta nessa situação a culpa é minha. Se ela iria até o inferno para me matar eu vou até lá se for preciso para encontrá-la.

Os dourados não sabiam o que dizer.

- Eu vou com você, sou seu irmão para todas as horas.

- Obrigado.

- Eu também vou. Que eu saiba você não sabe russo. - manifestou Kamus.

- Obrigado.

- Sendo assim também vou.

Todos olharam para MM.

- Não esta lidando com pessoas quaisquer. Eu sei como a coisa funciona, alem do mais não posso deixá-la nas mãos deles.

Ficaram surpresos com as palavras dele.

- Ela não me ensinou as técnicas que eles usam para matar.

- Obrigado pela força MM. - sorriu Saga.

- Eu seguro a onda de vocês com a Atena. - disse Dohko.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**As coisas vão esquentar... música Goo Goo Dolls - Íris**


	11. Chapter 11: Acerto de contas

**Capitulo 11 : Acerto de contas**

Às três horas desembarcavam no aeroporto de São Petersburgo.

- Aonde vamos? - Kamus procurava um táxi.

- Vamos para o hotel primeiro, depois seguiremos para o endereço.

- Sim.

Pegaram um táxi e pararam em frente a um luxuoso hotel.

- Vamos ficar aqui? - MM estava perplexo.

- Vamos. - sorriu Kanon. - eu reservei.

- Atena vai nos matar! Deve custar uma fortuna.

- Não vamos ficar muito tempo, além do mais as reservas estão no nome de Saga.

Saga o olhou de rabo de olho.

- Vamos entrar logo. - Kanon apressou o passo.

Para evitar mais xingamentos, Kanon resolveu alugar dois apartamentos duplos. Depois de descansarem pegaram um táxi e seguiram para o endereço. Minutos mais tarde estava em frente a uma modesta casa nos subúrbios da cidade. Kamus bateu na porta.

Uma senhora que parecia ter uns 60 anos abriu, tinha as faces rosadas, os cabelos brancos presos num coque, e os olhos num intenso azul.

-_ Em que posso ajudá-lo?_

_- Procuro pela senhora Kiev._

_- Sou eu._

_- Meu nome é Kamus e estes são Renzo, Kanon e Saga. Somos amigos da Iketarina._

Marie os olhou desconfiada..

- _Não somos da máfia. Somos amigos dela._

_- Entrem._

Seguiram - na. Foram acomodados na sala.

-_ Aceitam alguma coisa?_

_- Não obrigado. - disse Kamus pelos quatro._

_- Bem, o que querem com a Katienka? _

_- Katienka?_

_- Apelido dela. O que querem?_

_- Precisamos falar muito com ela. Sabe onde podemos encontrá-la?_

_- Não. A última vez que a vi foi dias atrás. Acho que ia para a Grécia, mas não tenho certeza. De onde a conhece?_

_- Da Grécia. A senhora parece conhecê-la há muito tempo._

_- Sim. A vi nascer, trabalhava como empregada na casa dos pais dela, desde que Ivan era criança. Era uma família linda. Houve o assassinato, pensei que ela estivesse morta foi quando a vi uns cinco anos atrás. Encontrávamos com certa freqüência, mas nos últimos tempos quase não a via. Ela é que me procurava._

Kamus à medida que ouvia traduzia para os amigos através do cosmo.

- _Aconteceu alguma coisa com ela?_

- Conte - a Kamus. - disse Saga.

- _Senhora Kiev._

_- Pode me chamar de Marie._

_- Senhora Marie, estamos procurando ela por que..._

Kamus contou tudo.

-_ Por Deus! - _levou as mãos ao rosto

_- Não temos certeza se foi a máfia, por isso viemos até aqui._

_- Tem que encontra-la, a máfia... eles... eles... _- Marie começou a se desesperar.

- _Tenha calma senhora Marie faremos de tudo para encontrá-la._

-_ Graças a Deus que ela tem amigos como vocês. Neste mundo amizade é coisa rara_.

Saga sentiu-se péssimo ao ouvir isso.

- Diga tudo Kamus. - disse o geminiano.

- Tudo o que? - indagou Kanon receoso.

- Do momento que ela chegou ao santuário até a minha identidade.

- Tá doido? - exclamou MM, assustando Marie. - Ela vai enfartar ao saber que o assassino dos patrões dela esta sentado em seu sofá.

- Ela precisa saber da verdade. - disse com veemência.

- Esta bem. - concordou Kamus. - Se quer assim.

_- Se é grego como sabe russo tão bem?_

_- Morei aqui durante muitos anos._

_- Ah..._

_- Senhora Marie precisa saber de mais uma coisa._

-_ Sobre a Katienka?_

_- É..._

Kamus narrava tudo para ela, desde a invasão de Anya ao santuário até a partida dela.

_- Então ela sabe quem foi o assassino?_ - indagou surpresa.

_- Sabe._

_- E por que não matou aquele monstro?_ - sua voz era de indignação

_- Não sabemos. _- o aquariano olhou rápido para Saga.

_- E qual o nome dele?_

- _Na época usava o codinome Ares mas seu verdadeiro nome é..._

_- Saga._ - o próprio apontou para si.

Marie arregalou os olhos, levantou rapidamente do sofá. Transtornada andava de um lado para outro.

- _Não pode ser... você!? Matou Mikhael que só tinha oito anos! -_ bradou.

Saga virou o rosto. Queria esquecer que fizera isso.

- _Era só um menino... e a Katienka!Assassino!! Assassino!_

Não precisou de tradução, Saga entendera muito bem do que ela o chamou. O rosto ainda virado derramou duas lágrimas.

- _Saiam da minha casa!_ - gritou. - _saiam!_

-Mas... - murmurou MM.

- Vamos, não temos mais nada a fazer aqui. - Saga levantou enxugando o rosto.

Kamus, MM e Kanon levantaram.

- Diga a ela que nos desculpe pelo incomodo. - o geminiano saía.

Kamus disse. Marie segurou o braço de Saga. Ela o fitou, parecia arrependido pelo o que fizera e a julgar pelos olhos marejados parecia sofrer.

- _Esperem. _

Eles pararam.

- _Tem um lugar que pode ter informações. É no bordel onde ela ia trabalhar. É freqüentado pela máfia._

_- E onde fica?_

_- Não muito longe daqui_. - Marie procurou por um papel e anotou o endereço. - _tomem cuidado, são pessoas perigosas_.

- _Obrigado._

_- _Obrigado. - sorriu o geminiano.

- _Não entendia o porquê dela te-lo poupado, mas agora sei._

- "Como assim?" - pensou Kanon curioso.

- _Obrigado pela informação, senhora Marie._

- Vou trazê-la sã e salva tem a minha palavra. - disse Saga e Kamus traduziu.

- _Eu sei que vai_. - sorriu Marie.

Voltaram para o hotel.

- Temos uma pista. - Kanon olhava o papel, tentando entender o que estava escrito.

- Que horas marcou com o informante? - perguntou Kamus.

- As sete.

- Temos tempo. Pensei que ela fosse te matar. - disse MM.

- Se fizesse isso estava no direito.

- Só não entendo o que ela quis dizer com: 'de agora entender o motivo'. - Kanon virou o papel.

- Conhece a Anya desde que nasceu, deve saber que ela não é uma assassina.

- Assim como você Saga de gêmeos. - disse Kamus.

Às sete horas estavam no local combinado, numa praça. Marcaram próximo a fonte da praça, um lugar mais discreto.

- Mestre Saga. - disse um rapaz aproximando de repente e fazendo uma reverencia.

- Boa noite.

- Sou Yuri o contado do santuário aqui.

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Não muito. Alieksei esteve hoje na Grécia, mas voltou nesse mesmo dia. Deve ter chegado a hora do almoço porem não a rastro dele.

- Nada?

- Não. Perdemos a pista.

- Maldição!

- Conheço um lugar, toda máfia costuma freqüentá-lo, poderá obter informação.

- Qual lugar?

- É uma casa de dança, procure um tal de Vladimir, ele serve a máfia.

- Dê-me o endereço.

- Aqui está. Ah, e o que o senhor me pediu está nessa pasta.

- Será o suficiente?

- Sim.

- Obrigado.

- Disponha. - da mesma maneira que ele chegou foi embora.

Kamus, Kanon e MM estavam mais afastados, olhando a movimentação da praça.

- Pronto podemos ir.

- Descobriu alguma coisa?

- Só um endereço onde supostamente podemos arrumar informações.

- Ele não vai com a gente?! - exclamou Kanon. - Não sabemos nada sobre esse lugar. Estamos nos metendo numa enrascada.

- Não estamos. - retrucou Saga. - Para ele é arriscado, pode por a rede em perigo.

- E para nós não? Sabe que não podemos usar nossos poderes. Saga sei que você se sente em dívida com ela, mas isso já é insanidade. Não podemos caçá-la, ela faz parte da máfia russa e isso é perigoso. Sei que eles não podem fazer nada contra nós, mas não podemos chamar a atenção. Alem do mais nem sabemos se vamos encontrá-la e se esta viva.

- Kanon tem razão - disse MM - se ela esta em poder da máfia lhe resta poucas horas isso se já não estiver morta.

- Não vou desistir dela. Podem me chamar de louco, mas vou onde for para encontrá-la. - Saga olhou para os dois. - Eu sei que esta viva e não vou abandoná-la agora.

Chegaram. Era o mesmo endereço que Marie os dera. Um letreiro luminoso chamava a atenção, os gêmeos e MM não conseguiam entender os dizeres mas a julgar pela expressão do aquariano boa coisa não era. Havia varias pessoas paradas na porta a maioria homens, vestindo ternos.

- Vamos lá.

Entraram e ficaram de boca aberta com o que viram.

- Miro vai nos matar se souber que viemos aqui.

- Tem toda razão.

O lugar era enorme, nas laterais havia bares, no meio algumas mesas, no fundo um palco onde uma mulher dançava de forma sensual arrancando gritos dos vários homens que se deponham ao redor. Olhando para cima viram uma espécie de cabine onde moças cobertas por uma parede branca dançavam conforme a musica. Kanon e MM babavam.

- Nós vamos ficar aqui, tomando conta da retaguarda. - disse sem tirar os olhos das cabines.

- Vou ficar com ele. - MM olhava uma loira que passava ao lado. - tinha uma coisa que ia te falar mas não lembro...

- Tudo bem.

Kamus e Saga foram para um dos bares sobre olhares atentos e mal encarados dos homens que estavam lá.

_- O que vão senhores?_

_- Nada. Queremos falar com Vladimir._

_- Sobre?_

_- Informações._

_- Pagamos bem_. - disse Saga em russo abrindo a pasta, estava repleta de dinheiro.

Kamus o fitou perplexo, mas não deixou transparecer.

- _Sou eu, em que posso ajudá-los._

_- Queremos o paradeiro de Alieksei Yuriev._

_- Sei..._ - Vladimir apoiou na bancada aproximando mais deles. - _soube que ele tinha viajado, mas voltou hoje indo direito para uma casa que tem numa cidadezinha aqui perto, Púshkin. A casa fica nos arredores._ - disse pegando um copo.

_- Sabe se tem alguém com ele?_

_- Que eu saiba só os seguranças, Alieksei tem muitos inimigos, a casa só tem uma entrada, mas fortemente vigiada, fora os homens que ficam no jardim e dentro dela_. - ele limpava um copo. - _É uma fortaleza. Estão pensando em entrar_?

- _Talvez._

_- Posso fornecer armas pesadas._

_- Não obrigado temos nossos próprios métodos._

_- Tudo bem._

_- Tome_. - Kamus ofereceu a pasta.

- _Vejo que não entendem nada..._ - deu um sorriso sarcástico - _não posso receber aqui, entreguem aquele homem ali._ - ele apontou.

- _Como quiser._

Saga e Kamus levantaram.

- Podemos confiar? - Indagou o aquariano fitando o homem, destinado a receber a pasta.

- É uma pista.

- E se ele contar a Alieksei?

- Não saberá que estamos atrás dela e o que eles podem fazer contra os cavaleiros de Atena?

Kamus não sabia se ria ou temia pela frase do amigo, o certo é que, viu que Saga faria de tudo para encontrá-la.

- " Tomara que não perca a razão." - pensou.

Enquanto isso... Kanon bebia de uma vez o terceiro copo de vodka, sobre os aplausos das várias mulheres que estavam com ele.

- Muito...bom... agora sua vez Mask.

- Vou beber dois copos.

MM tomou um, depois o outro.

- Ah... - já estava com o rosto vermelho. - isso... que é bebida.

- Vou ter o maior prazer de contar ao Miro.

- Devíamos vir aqui sempre. - colocou a mão na coxa de uma ruiva que estava sentada em seu colo.

- Concordo.

- Tinha que dizer algo a Saga.

- O que.

- Não lembro... tem haver com dinheiro. Sabe. - deu um soluço. - não podemos fazer pagamentos na frente dos outros, pode ser perigoso.

- Quem o Saga vai pagar?

- Num sei...

- Nossa quatro copos e já ta tão tonto assim?

As mulheres os olhavam e davam risadas, pelo jeito eram estrangeiros e deviam ter dinheiro.

Kamus e Saga pararam ao lado do homem e entregaram a pasta.

- Vamos embora.

- Me diga como conseguiu o dinheiro? Muito por sinal.

- Mandei um informante a procura de Onassis, o homem que a Anya não matou, mandei dizer que tinha informações sobre quem mandara matá-lo. Dei o nome e recebi o dinheiro.

- Você mandou fazer isso?!

- Sim. Mandei o dinheiro para Yuri que trocou por rublos.

- Saga de gêmeos, se não fosse cavaleiro daria um bom negociador.

Saga sorriu diante do comentário.

- Vamos procurar os dois.

Olharam para uma mesa não acreditando no que viam: Kanon e MM sentados cercados de mulheres e vários copos na mesa.

- Boa noite meu irmãozinho trouxa. - a voz estava alterada.

- O que andaram bebendo?

- Vodka. - respondeu Kamus. - eu mereço.

- Calma picolé. - sorriu MM. - meninas esse é meu amigo gelinho - ele apontou para Kamus. - e meu amigo doido, ele não bate bem da bola.

Saga nem levou em consideração o ultimo comentário.

- Vamos indo.

- Calma mano, nós ainda nem nos divertimos, senta aqui. Você também picolé.

- Vão ver quem é picolé.

- Uhhh. - disse os dois, balançando a mão. - que meda. Não pode usar cosmo aqui. HaHa. Quero ver se tem coragem.

MM e Kanon começaram a rir. As mulheres notando a expressão dos rostos de Saga e Kamus saíram.

- Ei você volte aqui. - MM agarrou uma. - eles não mordem.

- Vamos embora Kanon. - Saga o puxou da mesa.

- Ei pêra aí. Quero aproveitar. Ta todo nervosinho por quê? Não encontrou a assassina? - sorriu debochado.

Foi a gota d'água. Saga puxou o irmão, arrastando-o pela boate, ao chegar a porta, deu um soco nele. Kanon foi atirado longe.

- Continua egoísta de sempre. Só se preocupa com você. Pouco te importa se ela esta viva ou não, não é? Por que vou me importar com uma desconhecida, uma assassina, - a voz dele era de ódio. - mas acontece Kanon que seu irmãozinho a ama e não vai medir forças nem que eu tenha que acabar com máfia inteira.

Saga ia saindo, Kamus e MM olhavam atônicos para ele..

- Esta enganado. Preocupo-me por que sei o quanto ela significa para você. Acontece que não sei se a recíproca. Já parou para pensar que ela não goste de você. Que só não o matou por piedade. Que esse sumiço foi porque ela quis. Que pode ter retornado as atividades em qualquer outro país? Preocupo-me porque sei que se isso for verdade vai sofrer e muito.

Já falei que quero ver você feliz. Ta difícil de entender ou vou ter que desenhar?

Saga suspirou.

- Tenho consciência disso, mas mesmo assim quero arriscar. Mesmo que ela não goste de mim vou salva-la... porque salvando-a estou salvando a mim mesmo.

Saga estendeu a mão para o irmão ajudando-o a levantar.

- Me desculpe. - disse a Kanon.

- Eu que errei.

- Estamos alterados, é melhor irmos para o hotel.

Aos poucos foi recuperando a consciência, abriu os olhos, mas não viu absolutamente nada, o local não tinha nem uma janela, ela também não ouvia nada e aquilo era assustador. Tentou levantar, mas seus pés e mãos estavam acorrentados.

Escutou um barulho, uma porta de metal abriu lentamente, as luzes foram acesas, causando lhe cegueira.

_- Boa noite senhorita Vronsk._

_- Alieksei._

Ele estava acompanhado por mais cinco homens.

- _Espero que tenha gostado da viagem._

_- Onde estou? Que lugar é esse?_

_- Estamos em Púshkin._

_- O que quer comigo?_

_- Negociar. Falhou em matar Onassis, precisa se desculpar._

_- Você errou ao me passar a informação. Disse que ele estaria sozinho e mentiu._

_- E estaria se tivesse ido ao horário certo, mas isso não importa agora._

_- Me solte._

_- Vamos negociar. - _elefez sinal para os homens, dois deles a seguraram.

- Me solte.

- _Vamos ao acordo_. - ele sorriu. _- lembra daquela vez no bordel?_

- _O que tem?_

- _Apesar de ter lhe dito que não levava jeito, fiquei com vontade de experimentar._

_- O que..._

_- Quero ter você._

Alieksei aproximou dela.

- _Afaste-se de mim!_

Anya tentava se soltar, mas os homens a seguravam firme. Alieksei segurou o queixo dela e a beijou. Duas lágrimas rolaram pela face.

- _Hum.._. - ele a soltou. _- imagine o resto_. - passou a mão pelo peito dela.

- _Se encostar a mão em mim de novo, juro que o matarei._

Ele sorriu.

- _Acho que não tem noção com quem esta mexendo_.

Alieksei fez um sinal, eles arrastaram-na para um canto do cômodo.

- _Eu costumo usar esse local para conseguir informações e você terá o prazer de usá-lo._

Aproximaram-na de um tambor.

_- Ficou muito tempo na Grécia, deve ter esquecido do frio daqui._

Anya o fitou temerosa. Um dos homens segurou seu cabelo e mergulhou no tambor. Sentiu seu rosto congelar, misturado a água havia pedaços de gelo. Anya tentava levantar a cabeça, mas estava bem presa. Puxaram-na de volta. Ela respirava ofegante, o rosto estava pálido.

- _Ainda não deu tempo de matar a saudade._

_- Não..._

Mergulharam-na novamente. Segurou a respiração, mas não agüentaria por muito tempo, o frio parecia corta-lhe a pele. Já estava no limite e acabou respirando. Tiraram - na.

Anya tossia, cuspindo água.

- _Seria bom mata-la agora, mas ainda tenho planos para você ainda tem que se desculpar._

_- Miserável._

_- Sabe que nesse mundo vence quem tem mais poder e a fonte dele é o dinheiro. Mesmo passando muito tempo, você é a única herdeira da família Vronsk._

_- Para o estado estou morta._

_- Na teoria sim..._

_- O que..._

_- Desde que descobri que você era a Iketarina comecei a agir e hoje tenho o troféu em minhas mãos. _- ele mostrou-lhe um papel. - _a prova, que é uma das mulheres mais ricas da Rússia._

_- Do que esta falando?_

_- Seus bens estão congelados, ate que surja alguém para reclamá-los. Já apareceram muitas pessoas dizendo ser parente dos Vronsk, mas nenhum conseguiu provar até agora..._

_- Alieksei..._

_- Tirei uma amostra do seu cabelo e mandei exumar o corpo do seu pai._

_- Como se atreveu a fazer isso?_

_- Não tenho princípios. O certo é que tenho o resultado, provando que Anya é Iketarina Vronsk._

_- Não tem o direito de usar o dinheiro do meu pai!_

- _É realmente não tenho. O dinheiro é seu e não meu, mas..._

_- O que pretende?_

_- Forjei provas que vão indicar que durante esse onze anos não reclamou o seu direito porque estava internada numa clinica para loucos, você estava sem memória e só agora lembrou de quem você é._

_- Cretino._

_- Tem duas opções. Casa comigo, assim terei o direito e você poderá desfrutar de uma vida confortável._

_- Nunca!_

_- Ou, digo ao juiz que infelizmente você é incapaz de administrar o dinheiro, o trauma foi muito grande, e que precisa de um tutor. Quem será o tutor? Eu. Fico com o dinheiro e tranco num manicômio e não vai sair de lá tão cedo._

_- Ordinário!_

_- Você escolhe, mas acho que a primeira opção é melhor._

_- Prefiro morrer!_

- _Vou deixá-la pensar um pouco._

Os homens que a seguravam, arrastaram - na até o centro do cômodo. No meio havia um gancho preso ao teto por uma corrente.

- _Solte os pés e a pendurem._

Anya ficou suspensa. Conhecia muito bem Alieksei, sabia exatamente que ele usava métodos cruéis para conseguir informações e com ela não seria diferente.

- _Podem bater, mas sem deixar muitas marcas. È só uma maneira de fazê-la pensar melhor._

_- Sim._

Alieksei saiu acompanhado por três homens. A porta de ferro fechou-se, os capangas dele a olhavam de cima em baixo.

- _Teremos todo cuidado com a princesinha._

Anya teve um arrepio. Um dos homens aproximou dela com uma barra de ferro.

- _Coloca uma voltagem bem fraquinha, ela já ta molhada. _- disse o outro.

- _Esta bem_.

Só era ouvido uma seqüência de gritos.

Kamus ajudava MM a andar.

- To enxergando dois Kanon.

- Não esta enxergando dois, é ele e o Saga, idiota.

- Ah...

- Minha cabeça dói.

- Não fale nada, esta com um bafo. - Saga ajudava o irmão. - veio para ajudar e olha só no que deu.

- Só bebi um pouco.

- Estamos na Rússia - disse Kamus. - bebeu a legitima vodka, o efeito é muito pior.

Pararam na frente de um dos quartos.

- Você e MM vão dormir aqui.

- O que? Não vai cuidar de mim?

- Não sou babá de bêbado. - Saga abriu a porta.

- Estão entregue. - Kamus carregou MM até o banheiro e ligou o chuveiro no frio. - passar bem.

- Ei, esperem. - gritou Kanon.

- Não grita pô!Minha cabeça esta doendo. Merda que água gelada.

- Não amola. - Kanon deitou na cama.

No outro quarto Kamus sentou no sofá e Saga na cama.

- Imagine se tivessem vindo Miro e Shura.

- Nem fale... - o geminiano suspirou.

- Essa preocupação toda não é por causa dos dois.

- Não... desde que saímos daquele lugar estou com mal pressentimento.

- Não deve ser nada. Vou tomar banho.

- Ta.

Saga olhava pela janela.

- " Espero que não."

Sem fome, nenhum dos dois jantaram indo logo dormir, Kanon e MM já estavam ferrado no sono. A noite seguia tranqüila.

Sentia seu corpo todo doer, não sabia como estava viva depois de todos os choques que recebeu e dos socos dos dois, seus pulsos sangravam devido o impacto com as algemas. Tentou de varias maneiras tentar se soltar sendo todas em vão foi quando teve uma idéia, já fizera isso no seu treinamento talvez pudesse dar certo. Começou a puxar a corrente para o lado esquerdo, a mão direita tocou o gancho, usando toda força que tinha tentava erguer seu corpo até que conseguiu segurar a corrente que prendia o gancho ao teto, passou o braço esquerdo pelo gancho soltando-se. Bateu bruscamente no chão.

- _Ai._..

Não tinha forças nem para levantar, usando os braços arrastou para perto de uma parede.

Sempre escutava os capangas de Alieksei contar sobre as torturas que faziam, mas nunca imaginou que fossem desse nível. Agora começava a ver o outro lado da moeda. Sempre se saia bem nas suas missões, mas hoje estava por baixo. O chão de pedras somado a estar molhada a faziam sentir muito frio a ponto de bater o queixo. Pensou na sua cama quentinha, sempre imaginou que quando fosse adulta teria um grande quarto e uma cama maior que seus pais e fofinha de forma que pudesse pular em cima dela. Sonhos...

Era um brinquedo, estava nas mãos de Alieksei e não tinha certeza se sairia viva. Tossiu, sentiu sua mão molhada, com certeza era sangue. Como dissera a Saga, é um caminho sem volta e ela não tinha escapatória. Pensou nele, o que estaria fazendo naquele momento?

A dor apertou, as pernas estavam dormentes.

- _" Espero que esteja bem_." - pensou antes desmaiar.

Saga rolava de um lado para o outro, não conseguia dormir e o motivo era Anya. Resolveu levantar e sentou na varanda do quarto. Os vários canais refletiam as luzes de São Petersburgo.

- Está sem sono?

- Sim.

Kamus puxou uma cadeira.

- Essa cidade é muito bonita.

- È sim.

- Não imaginei que estava apaixonado por ela.

Saga o olhou.

- Por que pergunta.

- Nunca vi você tão determinado, alem de dizer claramente. Você nunca foi de expor seus sentimentos.

- Deve me achar um louco. - voltou o olhar para o horizonte. - Como posso gostar de alguém que quer me matar.

- Não posso taxá-lo, nunca escolhemos por quem nos apaixonamos.

- É.

- Saga...

- Pergunte.

- Vai até as ultimas conseqüências para encontrá-la?

- Vou.

- E se o que Kanon disse for verdade. E se não há recíproca?

- Não tem importância. - o geminiano o olhou. - só quero que ela esteja bem.

- Sim. Vou dormir. Não vai?

- Vou ficar mais um pouco.

- Boa noite Saga.

- Boa noite, ah Kamus...

- Sim?

- Obrigado por me ajudar.

- Amigos são para essas coisas.

Saga sorriu, voltando a atenção para a cidade.

- "Não importa se gosta de mim ou não, vou encontrá-la."


	12. Chapter 12: Novas descobertas

**Capitulo 12: Novas descobertas**

Os primeiros raios de sol entravam pela janela aquecendo o rosto de Kanon, sentiu esse calor, estava preste a virar o rosto quando foi acertado por um travesseiro.

- X#$#! - gritou.

- Já dormiu demais trate de acordar.

- Saga! Como ousar me acordar? Como entrou aqui.

- Com isso. - ele mostrou a chave. - tranquei vocês e fiquei com ela.

- Fez o que?

- Levanta, vamos sair em 10 minutos.

- Pra onde?

Saga apenas o fitou.

- Já sei, estava brincando. - disse levantando.

Ao ficar de pé, sentiu sua cabeça rodar.

- Que dor de cabeça.

- Pra você. - Saga tinha uma cartela de compridos.

- Esta sendo gentil comigo? O que foi?

- Por que, não quer?

- Não, não. Me da aí.

Engoliu sem água.

- Cadê o MM?

O geminiano apontou para baixo. MM estava estendido no chão, com a colcha enrolada nele e o travesseiro no pé. Ainda usava a roupa do dia anterior.

- Ah uma maquina agora... gozação por um mês. E o Kamus?

- Foi procurar saber onde fica essa cidadezinha. Acorde esse daí e vão tomar café.

- Ta.

Depois de varias reclamações e frases: 'vá pro inferno!'e ' minha cabeça dói' MM acompanhou Kanon até o restaurante do hotel .

Kamus chegou logo em seguida com a localização da cidade. Ela ficava apenas cinco minutos dali, minutos depois um táxi parava nas proximidades.

Os quatro homens desceram e dirigiam para a casa que ficava no fim de uma ruazinha.

- Minha cabeça... - murmurou MM pela décima vez só no trajeto.

- Falou que ia ajudar, por que conhecia sobre a máfia, to vendo. - disse Kanon.

- Não amola. Vou ajudar sim.

- Posso saber com o que? Se Kamus fez praticamente tudo?

- Com isso. - ele deu um soco na mão. - nesse mundo tudo se resolve com força bruta. Atira primeiro depois pergunta. Vou lembrar os velhos tempos.

- Controle-se MM. Não vai matar ninguém. - Kamus o fitou sério. - e nem use seu cosmo.

- Assim não tem graça. Vou ter que me controlar?

- Vai. - responderam Kanon e Kamus.

- E você Saga?

- Tem carta branca, mas não exagere nada de mais mortes.

Kamus e Kanon o fitaram perplexos.

- Estou ficando com medo dele. - sussurrou Kanon ao aquariano.

- Espero que Ares...

Kamus foi interrompido.

- Chegamos.

Uma bonita construção jazia a frente deles, tinha dois andares e era ordenada por um lindo jardim. Era cercada por um muro imenso e o portão de entrada era tão grande quanto o muro. Os quatro pararam em frente ao portão.

- Vamos tocar a campainha ou vamos bater? - indagou Kanon.

- _Ei vocês o que fazem aqui?_ - disse um homem carregando uma metralhadora parando perto do portão. - _saiam daqui se não quiserem levar bala._

Saga deu um passo a frente e com um soco derrubou o portão.

- Saga?! - exclamaram os três.

- Ficou louco?! - Kanon estava perplexo.

- _Emergência, emergência_ - murmurou o homem pasmo pelo o que acaba de presenciar.

- _'O que foi Fiodor?_' - indagou uma voz vinda de um radio.

- _Estamos sendo invadidos._

Logo vários homens armados apareceram.

- Cuidamos deles, vá atrás da sua bailarina. - sorriu Kanon.

- Esta bem.

- Saga, sabe que não pode usar seus poderes contra pessoas comuns.

- Sei...

- Hora da diversão. - MM alongava o braço.

Anya acordou logo que viu claridade, percebendo onde estava. Pelo formato das telhas era um sótão e só tinha um minúsculo vasculante. Apoiando na parede conseguiu levantar. Tudo doía, mas não podia se abater. Tinha que escapar.

- _Por ali não dá_.

A porta se abriu.

- _Alieksei?_

_- Ora.. os treinamentos serviram. Conseguiu se soltar. Homens_.

Dois deles a seguraram.

- _Jamais vou concordar com você!_

_- Minha cara... sabe que nesse mundo, um dia você está dentro e no outro fora. Se presa sua vida medíocre_. - a voz dele engrossou. - _vai assinar os papeis passando seus bens para mim!_

_- Nunca! Vamos me mate! Não tenho medo._

_- Ora sua.._. - Alieksei deu um tapa nela. - _só vai sair daqui se assinar os papéis._

_-Nem os vi, como posso ter certeza que são verdadeiros_?

- _Acha que ia blasfemar? Eles estão muito bem guardados._

_- Mesmo que sejam verdadeiros não vou assinar_. - ela deu um sorriso. - _é melhor que providencie um caixão. _- disse irônica.

- _Vadia..._

Alieksei foi para dar um novo tapa, mas foi interrompido por um de seus homens.

- _Alieksei_

_- O que foi Dimitri?_ - bradou vermelho de ódio.

- _Temos problemas._

_- Estou indo e você mocinha pense bem. Vamos._

Saíram todos de menos o homem que a vigiaria. Estava fechando a porta, Anya aproximou e sem que ele esperasse passou a corrente das algemas em seu pescoço. Ela puxava com todas as forças que possuía, pois aquela era a sua única chance. O homem caiu desacordado.

Anya procurou pelos bolsos a chave, conseguindo-a libertou se das algemas e pegou a arma do dele.

Vários homens portando armas de grande calibre pararam a frente da porta principal, Alieksei estava atrás guardado por Dimitri.

- _Não interessa quem seja, atirem._

Anya corria pelos corredores, procurando por uma saída, nos cômodos que entrava encontrava as janelas com grades.

- _Droga._

Disposto em fileira os homens de Alieksei aguardavam a entrada do inimigo, mas apenas viram a porta reduzindo-se a pó em meio a uma luz dourada.

- _Atirem! _- gritou Alieksei.

Uma rajada de tiros foi disparada, quem teve a ousadia de entrar não sobreviveria porem...

- _O que?_

_- Mas como?_ - murmuravam incrédulos.

- Vocês não me interessam. - Saga elevou seu cosmo apenas por uns segundos, mas o suficiente para jogar os homens longe.

- _Incompetentes! Atirem!_

Os poucos que conseguiam levantar atiraram. Em questão de segundos todos estavam no chão.

Saga caminhou até os dois. Dimitri com a arma em mãos, recuou um passo.

- _Seu covarde atire_! - bradou Alieksei.

Não teve tempo, quando deu por si, estava caído ao lado dos outros homens.

- _Afaste-se._

- Onde ela esta?

- _Grego?_ O que faz aqui? Quem é você? É um dos homens de Onassis?

- Só vou perguntar mais uma vez, onde ela esta?

- Quem?

- Anya.

- Veio por causa da vadia? - sorriu.

Saga não se conteve, pegou-o pelo colarinho erguendo-o no ar.

- Solte-me!

- Diga onde ela esta?

O geminiano o fitava com ódio, contudo... uma imagem veio-lhe na mente, já vira aquele rosto.

- " De onde..." -pensou, passando a olha-lo com mais atenção. - "não... é coincidência demais"

Anya abriu uma porta, ouvira uma explosão minutos atrás e isso a preocupava. Queria saber o que estava acontecendo, mas não tinha tempo. Saiu perto da escada que ligava os andares. Pegou a arma e lentamente aproximava do corrimão quando...

- " Saga... ?"

Viu Saga segurando Alieksei pela blusa.

Saga perplexo já não o segurava com tanta força e acabou colocando-o no chão.

- Desistiu de me bater? - disse irônico.

- Você... é o motorista...

- Motorista?

- Da família Vronsk.

- Fui sim.

Anya por pouco não soltou a arma.

- " Alieksei... ?"

- Da onde me conhece, se é grego?

- Não importa. Foi você. Você matou todos.

- Sim fui eu mesmo. Foi a melhor coisa que fiz.

- Como?!

- Nessa época, eu era um membro qualquer da máfia, não tinha posição, não tinha poder e na idade que tinha consegui-lo era mais difícil. Foi quando fui contratado para dar fim a uma família milionária. Receberia uma alta quantia e assim poderia realizar meus objetivos.Fui até a casa dos Vronsk pedir emprego a Ivan, pela minha idade e a condição econômica da Rússia não foi difícil consegui-lo. Tive acesso a toda casa. Um mês se passou e o mandante já estava impaciente aí surgiu a oportunidade, era uma sexta feira e Ivan iria para sua casa de campo por isso dispensou todos os empregados de menos a babá do menino e eu. Aproveitando disso, fingi que a casa estava sendo invadida e os levei para a biblioteca. Sai no intuito de verificar se estava tudo bem, mas na verdade fui carregar a minha arma. Quando voltei disparei contra eles, foi uma pena ter que matar a senhora Vronsk, ela era tão bonita.

Na escada Anya segurava para não chorar.

- O mentor queria que tudo parecesse um assalto seguido de mortes e foi o que fiz. Sabia onde Ivan escondia o cofre e roubei jóias, dólares americanos, rublos, títulos do governo e escrituras das varias casas que tinha. Limpei tudo. Dias depois soube que não encontraram o corpo da filha, esperei por um tempo, como ninguém apareceu dei como serviço completo. Fui para a Grécia receber meu pagamento. Não vi o rosto do mandante, pois ele usava um elmo vermelho com uma mascara azul, a única coisa que vi foi uma mecha de cabelo branco. Voltei para a Rússia vendi as jóias que valeram um bom dinheiro e comprei através de suborno uma posição na máfia, fui crescendo enriquecendo, mas queria mais. Mais uma vez o destino me agraciou. Encontrei junto aos pertences da Anya um recorte de jornal, quando vi a foto não tive duvidas que ela era Iketarina Vronsk. Os horizontes se abriram podia ter uma fortuna e ela não me reconheceu, não passava de uma criança na época mas ainda não podia agir, precisava eliminar algumas pessoas de outras máfias e assim conquistar a confiança do chefe. Disse a ela que se me ajudasse daria lhe o nome do assassino. Enquanto Anya cuidava disso, mandei alguns fios de cabelo dela para analisar ao mesmo tempo que mandei exumar o corpo do pai. Deu positivo, ela era Iketarina Ivanova Vronsk herdeira da fortuna Vronsk. Vou usa-lá para ascender.

Anya o olhou, não restava duvida, ele era o motorista.

- Então era isso!

- Anya?! - exclamaram os dois.

- Matou a minha família por dinheiro!

- Como escapou? - ele tirava uma arma da cintura.

- " O que fizeram com você..." - Saga cerrou os punhos ao ver o estado dela.

- Assassino! - ela apontava a arma para ele.

Alieksei queria atirar não podia matá-la, mas feri-la podia Atirou. Olhou pasmo para a escada, ela não estava ali.

- Onde...?

- Esta aqui.

Saga a trazia nos braços. Anya nem se deu conta do que aconteceu, soltou dos braços do geminiano e partiu para cima de Alieksei. Saga a segurava.

- Eu vou acabar com você!

- Calma Anya.

- Me solta Saga! Vai se arrepender por isso Alieksei. Vai pagar caro!

- Vai fazer o que? Não tem provas contra mim. - sorriu desdenhoso. - Arrumei um corpo para fingir que o motorista também tinha sido morto, na época meus cabelos eram grisalhos e usava bigode e como estou hoje? Não tem como provar. Para o governo você esta morta, se manifestar vai ser presa por identidade falsa e a única pessoa que poderia me reconhecer esta morta. Você matou Ares.

Anya o fitou surpresa.

- Não viu o rosto de Ares no documento que me entregou?

- Não me interessa o rosto dele desde que estivesse morto.

- Então.. - Anya olhou para o geminiano.

- Chega de conversas. Anya venha comigo e deixarei seu amiguinho viver mais um pouco.

Anya olhou para Alieksei e depois para Saga, não podia colocá-lo em risco. Ela deu um passo.

Saga a segurou, ela o fitou e estremeceu. O olhar dele não era mais o doce e sereno, era um olhar de ódio.

- Fique aqui. - disse.

Ele caminhava em direção a Alieksei. Este sentiu medo. Saga era maior que ele e havia algo de diferente. Temeu por sua vida. Alieksei atirou, mas devido as mãos tremulas errou. Saga parou na sua frente, com uma das mãos estraçalhou o cano da arma. O russo arregalou os olhos. Saga o pegou pelo colarinho, vibrava de ódio.

- Me solte!

- Então não sabe o rosto de Ares. Diga a ele quem sou eu.

Alieksei olhou para ela.

- Ele é Ares, eu não o matei.

- O que...? Você... - sentiu o rosto banhado por suor.

- Isto é pela família Vronsk. - Saga deu um soco no estomago dele, Alieksei foi arremessado longe batendo contra uma parede, com muito custo conseguiu levantar, sangrou pela boca.

Saga foi até ele.

- Isto é por tudo que Anya passou. - o geminiano o pegou e o atirou contra outra parede.

Foi ate ele. Alieksei tinha ferimentos na área dos olhos e um corte na boca.

- Quer me matar, mas é tão culpado quanto eu. Você mandou, eu apenas cumpri.

O geminiano estreitou o olhar.

- E isto.. - fechou a mão, seu cabelo tremulava.

- Pare Saga.

Ele olhou para Anya.

- A morte é pouco para ele, quero que ele apodreça na prisão.

Saga voltou o olhar para ele, viu o horror estampado em seus olhos, como se estivesse diante de um demônio. E estava mesmo, mas graças a Anya esse demônio não despertaria.

- ... é por você.

Alieksei fechou os olhos. Saga dera um soco a poucos centímetros de seu rosto. O soltou. Alieksei suspirou aliviado o que durou pouco, a parede onde estava desmoronou em cima dele.

- Você esta bem? - Saga colocou as mãos nos ombros dela.

- Sim... - porem derramou algumas lágrimas. - eu trabalhei para ele... como pude ser tão burra!

- Já passou. Vamos.

Saga seguia na frente, na entrada viu os três sentados num banco e varias pessoas no chão, Kanon o percebeu.

- Achou?

Saga abriu caminho, Anya andava a passos lentos com os braços cruzados. Os pés descalços, a roupa um pouco rasgada, a blusa manchada de sangue, os pulsos feridos e um corte perto da boca. Ela parou ao ver os três.

- Kanon, Kamus e Renzo. - apontou.

Reconheceu apenas dois.

Várias imagens passaram pela mente dela, desde o dia do assassinato até aquele momento. Odiava-se pelo fato de ter convivido com o assassino e não reconhece-lo, fora até grato por ele ter lhe dado uma vida um pouco melhor do que a do bordel mas agora... Estava cansada...

- Vamos Anya? - Saga sorrindo lhe estendeu a mão.

- Saga...

Anya caminhou até ele, sem que Saga esperasse ela encostou em seu peito e começou a chorar compulsivamente. O geminiano ficou sem ação, mas depois a abraçou.

- Vai ficar tudo bem.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Obrigado pelas reviews**

**Bem.. a historia esta caminhando para o final, com altas emoções e lágrimas... coitado do Saga... ainda vai chorar muito... credo, fazer isso com o meu amor, mas a Anya também não fica atrás... até mais.**


	13. Chapter 13: Recomeço?

**Capitulo 13: Recomeço?**

Marie abriu a porta.

- _Oh meu Deus_... - as lagrima vieram.

- _Oi Marie_. - sorriu.

- _Minha menina, minha menina..._

Marie deu um forte abraço em Anya que também começara a chorar.

-_ Fiquei com tanto medo_. - ela dava-lhe beijos.

- _Não sabe como é bom vê-la_

_- Entrem_.

Acomodaram no sofá.

- _Venha Katienka, precisa de um banho, comer alguma coisa. Vocês fiquem a vontade, já volto_

As duas saíram abraçadas. Saga sorriu ao ve-las juntos.

- Que bom que tudo se resolveu. - sorriu MM. - podíamos fazer isso mais vezes. Foi bom dar uma surra neles.

- Fique calado. - disse Kamus.

- Deixa, ele não fez nada de mais. - sorriu Saga.

Os três o olharam surpresos.

- Essa mudança toda é pela Anya?

- É... quero dizer, fizemos justiça.

- Sei...

- Não precisa mentir, sabemos que gosta dela.

No quarto...

- _Se sente bem?_

_- Sim Marie, são só alguns cortes._

_- Aqui tem uma toalha e essa roupa de quando eu tinha sua idade, espero que nao se importe._

_- Claro que não._

_- Como é bom te-la aqui._

_- Senti sua falta._

Marie sorriu.

- _Ele é bonitão._

_- Quem?_

_- O jovem que arriscaria sua vida por você._

Anya corou.

- _Ele parece ter arrependido do que fez._

_- É... _

_- Por isso não teve coragem de matá-lo._

_- Foi sim, fiquei balançada_. - ela suspirou.

- _Queria matá-lo e no ultimo instante ponderou. Por que essa mudança?_

_- Foi mais uma mudança de sentimento. Vou tomar banho._

Ela pegou a roupa e entrou para o banheiro. Marie a olhou intrigada, mas depois sorriu.

- _Desculpem a demora._

Marie trazia uma bandeja.

- _Espero que gostem chá com biscoitos._

-_ Obrigado._

Os quatro se serviram.

- Que delicia!

- Bom mesmo. - Kamus transmitiu a ela os elogios.

- _Que bom que tenham gostado._

- É um biscoito delicioso. - disse Saga e Kamus traduziu.

-_ É o preferido de Katienka._

Ele sorriu.

- _Obrigado por tudo._

- Não foi nada.

Kamus traduziu.

- _Foi sim, a salvou. Tanto em corpo como em alma._

Fitaram surpresos.

- _Quando a vi depois de tantos anos fiquei assustada. Não era a minha Katienka e sim uma pessoa fria e indiferente. Os olhos dela não transmitiam nada, mas hoje quando a vi... seus olhos brilhavam, voltou a ser a menina alegre de antes e isso devo a você. Muito obrigada._

- Era o mínimo.

Os dois sorriram.

- _O cheiro esta bom_. - Anya parou na soleira da porta.

- Como você esta? Não sente nada? Não quer ir ao medico? - Saga ate levantou.

- Ela ta bem, pare de fazer perguntas. - disse Kanon.

- Desculpe.

- Estou bem Saga. Obrigada.

- _Bom, vou para cozinha preparar o almoço. _Estou fazendo relheno.

- _Ha quanto tempo não como isso._

_- Fiquem a vontade._

Anya sentou em um dos sofás.

- Tudo acabou bem. - MM levantou e sentou ao lado dela. - você é muito boa no que faz. Já tive que lidar com um da máfia são feras.

- Como...?

- Já fui da máfia italiana. Já deve ter ouvido falar da família Romanelli.

- Já, é uma família muito poderosa.

- Não é tudo isso. Papai já não tem tanto prestigio como antes.

- Pertence a essa família?

- Sim. Renzo Romanelli. - ele estendeu lhe a mão. – mas popularmente conhecido como MM.

Kamus, Kanon e Saga o olhavam pasmos.

- Prazer. Então quer dizer que era desse meio o apelido diz tudo.

- Sim, fazia uns serviços pro meu pai, mas a três anos larguei.

- Que bom que conseguiu sair ileso.

- É.

- Renzo pare de falar disso. - disse Saga.

- Isso tudo é ciúmes só porque estou conversando com ela? - sorriu debochado.

Saga e ela coraram.

- Não... ela acabou de sair de uma situação difícil e você vem com esses assuntos...

- Não sabia que Saga de gêmeos era ciumento. - disse, mas percebeu que falara de mais.

- De gêmeos? - Anya o fitou curiosa.

- È maneira de dizer, não liga. - desconversou.

- Alem de não ajudar em nada, fica falando bobagem. - alfinetou Kanon.

- Ajudei sim! Dei uma surra naqueles homens.

- E mais nada. - disse Kamus com os braços cruzados. - grande ajuda. Eu ou Kanon poderíamos ter feito aquilo.

- Que injustiça.

Anya riu da discursão. Ela olhou para Saga que a fitava sorrindo.

- Agradeço a todos pela ajuda. - disse desviando os olhos. - foram corajosos para enfrentarem os homens de Alieksei. Que tipo de armas usaram?

- Não se preocupe com isso. - Saga cortou. - o importante que está bem.

- È.

Kanon olhava para um porta retrato em cima de uma mesinha com a foto dela.

- Tinha cara de pentelha.

Ela sorriu. Foi até a mesinha e sentou em frente dela pegando o porta retrato.

- Não era um demônio mas também não era anjo. Eu e meu irmão gostávamos de aprontar com a Marie. - ela riu. - demos trabalho.

- Como qualquer criança. - disse Saga.

- Sim. Desculpe pelo tiro. - falou a Kanon.

- Sem problema. Águas passadas.

Ficaram conversando sobre banalidades, com olhares constantes de Saga. Marie anunciou o almoço e foram para a sala de jantar. Anya sorria e protestava das historias que Marie contava sobre sua infância. O geminiano não compreendia nada, mas isso não tinha importância, o fato de vê-la sorrindo já era o bastante. Depois do almoço Marie praticamente obrigou Anya a descansar, ela relutou entretanto acabou cedendo. Aproveitando disso Saga foi se encontrar com o informante do santuário e os demais voltaram para o hotel, organizar a volta para a Grécia. Assim que resolveu Saga voltou para a casa de Marie.

- Oi.

- _Entra_. - Marie abriu a porta.

Saga entrou meio sem jeito, Anya devia estar dormindo e não sabia russo para estabelecer uma conversa com Marie.

-Anya?

Marie o conduziu ate o quarto.

- _Pode entrar._

Mesmo sem entender abriu a porta. Marie foi para a cozinha.

- Anya?

- Aqui.

Ela mexia no guarda-roupa.

- Não devia estar descansando?

- Estou bem.

- Vai voltar comigo para a Grécia?

Ela o olhou.

- Grécia?

- Alieksei esta vivo, aqui você corre perigo. Sei que vai falar que sabe se cuidar, mas... pelo menos por enquanto era melhor ficar sumida.

- Não vai me acontecer nada mas acho que vou aceitar o convite, tenho que desfazer do meu apartamento.

Ela deu as costas, rapidamente colocou a arma dentro de uma bolsa, Saga percebeu.

- Aonde vai? - perguntou preocupado.

- Tenho que resolver uma coisa. - fechou a bolsa.

- Vai sozinha?

- Eu tenho que ir sozinha.

- É perigoso, Alieksei esta vivo.

- Eu sei disso. Não demoro.

Anya passava, Saga a segurou.

- Tome cuidado. - acariciou o rosto dela.

- Ta. - disse corada.

Pegando um táxi, foi ate seu apartamento, pegou uma pasta e dez minutos depois parava em frente a um prédio luxuoso. Anya colocou os óculos escuros e subiu parando no décimo terceiro andar. Usando as habilidades que tinha abriu a porta. O apartamento estava vazio, não querendo perder tempo foi direto ao lugar que queria. O quarto principal tinha um close escondido por uma falsa porta. Anya entrou e começou a tirar as camisas. No meio do armário achou o que procurava. Um cofre. Ligou um palm a ele.

- Pronto...Sistema desligado... vamos a senha.

Estava quase descobrindo, mas ocorreu um erro.

- Não acredito! Como pude ser tão burra!

Escutou um barulho. Pegou a arma e escondeu atrás da porta. Uma pessoa passou por ela, mas parou ao sentir o cano na cabeça.

- Ainda quer me matar?

- Saga? Que susto!

- Desculpe.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver o que estava aprontando. Não ia deixa-la sozinha com ele a solta.

- Me seguiu?

- Sim.

Ela suspirou.

- Que lugar é esse?

- É o apartamento de Alieksei, ele o usa para seus divertimentos.

- E o que faz aqui?

- Se tem um lugar que ele escondeu os papeis que confirmam que sou uma Vronsk, esse lugar é aqui. Ele jamais esconderia na sua casa que é freqüentada por toda máfia.

- Já pegou?

- Não. - ela bufou. - esqueci o codificador. Burra! - deu um tapa na testa.

- Posso tentar?

- O que vai fazer?

- Abrir o cofre.

- Pode tentar... o alarme ta desligado mesmo.

- Afaste-se.

Saga parou em frente ao cofre. Anya o olhava intrigada e só ouviu o barulho de algo estraçalhando.

- Saga? O que fez?! Você... você...como...

- Abri o cofre. Aqui esta.

Ele retirou os papéis e a entregou.

- Mas como...

- Vê se é isso.

Ela não sabia se olhava para ele ou para os papéis.

- È isso mesmo. O exame fora os outros documentos que ele mencionou. Esta tudo aqui.

- Que bom.

- Não sei como fez isso, mas obrigado.

- Vamos embora.

- Antes... preciso ir a um lugar.

O táxi parou. Anya seguia a frente, andaram por uma rua e no final viraram a direita. Parou em frente a uma lápide, Saga parou ao lado dela, não entendia o que dizia, mas teve certeza que tinha haver com seus pais.

- Meus pais foram enterrados aqui.

Ele não disse nada.

- A ultima vez que vim foi quando entrei para a máfia, jurei que só voltaria quando o assassino estivesse morto... - ela cruzou os braços. - nunca fui boa para promessas. - esboçou um sorriso.

- Por que a quatro nomes?

- Não encontraram meu corpo, mas resolveram colocar o meu nome. Em minha memória.

- Quem os enterrou?

- Os empregados que tínhamos.

Anya ajoelhou diante a lápide, ficou alguns minutos em silencio.

- Pelo menos tiveram um enterro. - fez o sinal da cruz e levantou.

Saga estranhou a forma que ela fez o sinal da cruz, foi da direita para esquerda e não da esquerda para a direita como já viu algumas vezes.

- Aqui na Rússia o catolicismo é ortodoxo. - disse notando que ele a olhara intrigado. - o sinal da cruz é ao contrário. - deu um suspiro.

Cruzou novamente os braços, as lagrimas molhavam o rosto. Saga a abraçou por trás, colando seu rosto ao dela. Um gesto silencioso que não requeria palavra alguma, a ação dizia tudo. Anya chorou ainda mais e ele a entrelaçou mais forte. Ficou assim até ela se acalmar.

- Me desculpe... acho que ando meio sensível... sou uma tola.

- Não é. - ele a soltou, mas queria continuar abraçando-a.

- Me espera aqui? Vou ao tumulo da Maria.

- Maria?

- A babá do meu irmão. Não demoro.

Ela saiu deixando-o. Saga agachou para ver melhor a foto da família.

- "Era uma linda família... Sei que não posso traze-los de volta mas prometo que farei de tudo para que ela seja feliz."

Voltaram para a casa de Marie e a noite seguiram para a Grécia.

Chegaram por volta das oito, Kamus e os outros foram para o santuário, Saga a acompanhou até o apartamento.

- Está entregue.

- Obrigada.

Seguiu alguns minutos de silencio.

- Não quer entrar?

- Claro...

Entrou. Anya jogou a mala em cima da cama e voltou para a sala.

- Quer alguma coisa? Uma água?

- Não obrigado.

Ela sentou ao lado dele.

- O que fará agora?

- Não tenho certeza. Vou esperar a policia prender Alieksei, sei que ele vai me entregar então, vou esperar.

- Vai ficar bem?

- Sim. Vou tomar um banho e depois vou dormir.

- Sim... bem... já vou então.

Saga caminhou para a porta, Anya a abriu.

- Obrigada mais uma vez.

- Não foi nada.

- Sempre me ajudou, cuidou dos meus ferimentos... e me salvou de mim mesma.

Ele a fitou intrigado.

- Até encontrar você não ligava para o que fazia para mim eram pessoas quaisquer, mas agora, vejo que fiz coisas horríveis, matei muitos pais de família... - ela encostou-se à parede do corredor. - sou igual Alieksei. Só o que nos movia que era diferente. Ele pela ganância e eu pela vingança...

No impulso Saga a beijou, apoderando de seus lábios, beijando-a com uma mistura de brutalidade e de fervor, capaz de fazer seu sangue esquentar nas veias.

O beijo foi se tornando mais suave e envolvente, mas antes que pudesse se tornar apaixonado, Saga interrompeu o contato e se afastou um pouco. Ao senti-la cambalear, segurou-a com cuidado. Os dois haviam sido afetados. Nenhum esperava reagir ao outro daquela maneira.

- Saga...

Ele a beijou novamente, como um homem cuja vida dependesse daquilo, como se temesse não ter aquela chance nunca mais. Anya arrepiou da cabeça aos pés. Os lábios dele eram quentes e suaves, tão confiantes do próprio poder que exercia nela que nem cogitou se afastar. Sem se dar conta, levou a mão direita à nuca dele e apertou - o contra si. Como queria aquele beijo, como sonhara com ele desde daquele dia. Aquela sensação que sentira naquele dia e não sabia o que era hoje tomava nome: amor. Estava apaixonada por ele que por ironia do destino era a pessoa que tinha que eliminar. Como era bom tê-lo tão perto, sentir seu toque, seu perfume...

Saga a queria, tivera muito medo de não encontra-la novamente. Percorreu o queixo, o pescoço, fazendo-a suspirar. Quando voltou a procura de seu rosto, abriu caminho com a língua para dentro de sua boca. Estava apaixonado não lhe restava a menor duvida.

A falta de ar interrompeu o contato. Os dois ofegantes se olhavam.

- Saga...

- Me desculpe... é melhor eu ir.

Desceu as escadas. Anya ainda permaneceu por um bom tempo na porta.

Saga seguia a passos rápidos para o santuário, não queria pensar no que aconteceu só queria ir para casa.

No dia seguinte Anya acordou cedo, sonhara com Saga e no sonho ele lhe fazia juras de amor.

- São só sonhos... - murmurou. - não a chance de termos algo. - lembrou do beijo e sorriu. - a única lembrança boa que terei.

Ela levantou, indo para a cozinha preparou um chá. Sentou na varanda. Já não olhava com maus olhos para a cidade, até a achou bonita, entretanto seu lugar não era ali.

Tinha decidido que voltaria e se entregaria para a policia. Saga seria apenas uma lembrança mesmo desejando que não fosse. Pegou o telefone e ligou. Depois de tudo arranjado trocou de roupa e foi para a casa dele, queria se despedir.

-----------------------

Saga dormia tranqüilo, porem foi interrompido por um travesseiro.

- Kanon!

- Bom dia bela adormecida.

- Bom dia.

Kanon sentou no meio da cama e fitava o irmão com curiosidade.

- Por que ta me olhando assim?

- Estou esperando que me conte.

- O que?

- Levou a Anya para casa.

- E? - levantou vestindo uma camisa.

- Vou ter que explicar os detalhes?

- Não aconteceu nada seu pervertido.

- Não?! Mas eu pensei que gostava dela.

- Esqueceu do que me falou ontem?

- O que eu falei?

Saga deu nos ombros.

- Não aconteceu nada e nem vai.

- Por quê?

- IN-COM-PA-TI-BI-LI-DA-DE.

- Não precisa falar desse jeito, não sou retardado, mas Saga contou a ela que esta apaixonado?

- Não e nem vou.

- Mas...

- Escute Kanon. - ele sentou a frente do irmão. - sei que torce por mim, mas nesse caso... não tem como ficarmos juntos, infelizmente. - suspirou. - Vou andar mais com Miro e arranjo outra pessoa. - disse aparentando felicidade.

- Te conheço a 31 anos, acha que caio nessa, Saga? Não vai conseguir gostar de outra mesmo que tente. - Kanon dizia bem sério. - Ao contrario do Miro e de mim, você é homem de uma mulher só, que no caso é ela.

Saga o fitou surpreso.

- Esta jogando a felicidade pela janela. - Kanon levantou. - acorde antes que seja tarde. Todos temos uma segunda chance para sermos felizes.

Kanon o deixou.

- Não é tão simples assim...

Saga saiu do quarto encontrando doze pessoas na sua cozinha.

- Que invasão é essa?

- Hoje é o seu dia do café, esqueceu? - Aioria pegava uma torrada. - como foi lá? - disse jogando farelo nos outros.

- Uma coisa de cada vez! - gritou Aldebaran limpando o cabelo. - ou come ou fala.

- Não enche. Como foi? Kamus não quis contar e Kanon e MM inventaram muita coisa.

- Inventei nada! - bradou o canceriano.

- Só distorceu a realidade. - sorriu Kanon.

- O que inventei? Saga não a salvou, nós não demos uma surra nos caras?

- Contaram à parte que ele estava dormindo no chão, todo molhado? - Saga sorriu.

- Então é verdade? - Shura passava com uma xícara. - eu pensei que fosse lorota do Kanon.

- Por que no Saga vocês acreditam e em mim não?

- A resposta é tão obvia.. quer que responda? - sorriu Aiolos.

- Não.

- Como foi lá Saga? Encontrou a moça? - indagou Shaka.

- Encontrou. - respondeu Kanon com seu tradicional sorriso malicioso. - depois na hora de virmos a deixou em casa.

Saga queria matá-lo.

- É mesmo? - Miro empolgou - e como foi?

- O que Miro?

- Ué... aquelas coisas... ela é tão gostosinha. - começou a enumerar.

Os dourados ficaram calados aguardando ver o escorpião ir para outra dimensão. Saga sentou a mesa e o olhava com a expressão mais tranqüila.

- Eu aposto dois minutos. - disse Afrodite baixinho a Dohko.

- Nem um minuto. - disse o libriano.

- Três minutos. - disse Mú.

- .. e é isso... e aí como foi? - o escorpião sorria.

Saga continuava a olhar para ele. Os demais aguardavam ansiosos pelo desfecho, afinal era bom ver o escorpião levar a pior. O geminiano apesar de olhar para Miro não o via, seus pensamentos estavam em Anya e no beijo que deram. Involuntariamente deu um sorriso.

- Fala logo Saga! - gritou batendo a mão na mesa quando viu o sorriso.

- O que você acha?

- Então foi bom?

- Foi, Anya sabe preparar um ótimo chá.

- Chá?! Que chá?

- Não aconteceu nada seu pervertido. - ele engrossou a voz. - e se falar dela nesse tom, Atena ficará sem um cavaleiro. Não é um aviso é uma ameaça.

- Tudo bem. Já não esta aqui quem perguntou.

- Encontrei-a sim Shaka. Esta na casa dela.

- E agora? - indagou Miro.

- Agora o quê?

- As coisas estão resolvidas, você e ela...

- Fique calado. - Kamus deu um tapa nele.

- Como você mesmo disse, as coisas estão resolvidas. Eu aqui e ela na Rússia, ponto final.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya subia as escadas do primeiro templo lembrava de Saga e sorria, estava quase entrando quando ouviu um barulho de tiro. Ela olhou para trás.

- _Alieksei...?! O que faz aqui?!_ - ficou branca.

O russo estava no inicio da escada. O rosto estava cheios de cicatrizes e notou que ele mancava.

- _Surpresa em me ver_? - ele subia as escadas com uma arma. - _vejo o estado que me deixaram, Ares deveria ter me matado._

- _O que quer_? - sentiu um arrepio, jamais vira Alieksei com um olhar daquele.

- _Não vim pedir que assine os papéis porque sei que estão com você._

_- E então? _

_- Saí da Rússia com essa perna ferida, só por um motivo_, - ele parou a certa distancia. - _terminar o serviço que comecei._

--------------

Kiki voltava do coliseu reclamando do treino, estava subindo as escadas para áries quando ouviu duas vozes. Escondeu atrás de uma pedra.

- Mas ela é...

Kiki teletransportou.

-------------------

Saga levantou, sentiu o coração apertar.

- O que foi Saga? - Shaka o fitou preocupado

- Nada...

- Esta com uma cara. - Mú o olhou.

- Não é nada.

- Ela vai aparecer. - sorriu Kanon.

- Saga!!! - gritou Kiki.

- O que foi moleque? - MM segurou-o pela blusa.

- Me solta!

- Solta ele MM. O que foi Kiki?

- Tem um cara apontando uma arma para a Anya.

Nem esperou ouvir o resto Saga saiu correndo.

- " Só pode ser ele..."

-------------

- _Do que esta falando?_

_- Minha tarefa de onze anos atrás._

Anya recuou.

- _O contrato era matar toda família Vronsk mas uma pirralha escapou. E hoje a mesma pirralha atrapalhou os meus planos, o que ela merece?_ - ele deu um passo.

- _Pare._

_- Esta com medo? Para onde foi sua valentia? Só é valente quando Ares estar por perto? -_ sorriu. - _não conseguiu mata-lo e a julgar pela sua natureza fraca, como o seu pai foi um, teve piedade dele._

_- Não fale assim do meu pai!_

Ele sorriu.

- _Peça desculpas a ele por mim no inferno. Diga adeus a esse mundo Iekaterina_.

Alieksei disparou cinco vezes, Anya sentiu cinco impactos em seu corpo, sendo o pior, o que recebera na barriga. Aos poucos sua visão foi escurecendo, tendo como ultima imagem o mármore branco do primeiro templo. Foi ao chão.

-----------------------------------------------

**Relheno - comida típica russa a base de peixe.**

**Próximo capitulo o final**


	14. Chapter 14: Sempre existe uma seg chance

**Capitulo 14 : Sempre existe uma segunda chance**

Saga estava na casa de Mú e ouviu o barulho de tiros.

- Anya!

Parou na porta, a respiração lhe faltou. Anya recebia cinco tiros e sem chance alguma coisa foi a chão.

Alieksei ao ver Saga soltou a arma.

- Desgraçado!

O geminiano foi com tudo para cima dele.

- Vai morrer! - ele apertava o pescoço de Alieksei.

Apertou tanto que Alieksei desmaiou. Saga o jogou de lado.

- Anya...

Ela estava caída com uma poça de sangue por baixo. Uma das mãos tocava o primeiro degrau por onde o sangue escorria. Saga aproximou lentamente, não queria acreditar... caiu de joelhos ao lado dela... a olhou depois fitou o horizonte " acorde antes que seja tarde" foi a ultima coisa que passou por sua mente.

Kanon, Shaka, MM, Kamus e Mú corriam atrás. Ao chegarem a porta viram um corpo atirado ao chão. Kanon viu o irmão ajoelhado e o corpo que era de um homem.

- " Saga..."

Kamus foi até o homem ajoelhando ao lado dele, tomou seu pulso.

- Esta vivo.

- Saga o que fez?

Kanon aproximava do irmão, do seu campo de visão não entendia porque ele estava ajoelhado e olhando para o nada quando...

- " Anya... ?"

Viu Anya caída no chão, com a roupa manchada de vermelho, sangue escorrendo por um de seus braços e Saga ajoelhado ao lado dela fitando o nada.

- Saga? O que aconteceu?!

Ele não respondeu. Kamus, MM, Shaka e os outros que chegavam ficaram em choque com a cena que viram. Kanon parou na frente dele.

- Anya...

Duas lágrimas rolavam pelo rosto do geminiano que parecia estar em transe.

- Saga.

Shaka abaixou ao lado de Anya e tomou seu pulso.

- Ela esta viva mas seus batimentos estão fracos, precisa ser levada para o hospital.

O virginiano saiu, já comunicando com Atena, porem Saga não se mexeu.

- Saga!- gritou o irmão. - acorde a Anya esta viva.

Sacudiu o irmão no intuito de ele acordar, mas Saga continuava inerte.

- Saga! - Kanon deu um soco no irmão. - reage.

Ao longe podiam ouvir o barulho da ambulância.

- Saga.

Pela primeira vez ele o olhou, contudo seu olhar era opaco, como se não tivesse sentimentos.

- A Anya...

- Esta viva.

Dois médicos subiam as escadas carregando uma maca, traziam o emblema da fundação Graad.

- Afastem-se.

Kanon arrancou o irmão de lá e depois dos primeiros procedimentos a conduziram para a ambulância. Saga os acompanhou sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Já avisamos a Atena, ela vai para o hospital da fundação. - disse Shura.

- Eu também vou. - disse Kanon fitando a ambulância que seguia em disparada.

- Ela vai ficar bem? - indagou Miro visivelmente preocupado.

- Torço que sim porque se ela morrer Saga nunca mais será o mesmo.

Os médicos conduziram as pressas Anya pelos corredores, Saga seguia atrás com a mesma expressão. Num determinado ponto impediu sua passagem. Resignou a sentar numa poltrona. Minutos depois Atena, Kanon e Shura chegaram.

- Saga como ela esta? - indagou a deusa.

- Não tenho noticias. - disse calmamente fitando a parede a sua frente.

Shura estranhou a calma do amigo, mas Kanon sabia que aquela calma era aparente, temeu por isso.

- " Saga, reaja..."

Um medico aproximou dos quatro.

- Senhorita Kido.

- Doutor Linus.

- O que a senhorita faz aqui?

- Uma amiga minha esta aqui. Ela se chama Anya e levou um tiro.

- Conhece a garota? Estamos loucos para saber quem é ela, veio um rapaz acompanhando, mas ele sumiu.

- Tem noticias dela?

- Tenho. - o rosto dele ficou grave. - fizemos uma cirurgia nela para a extração das balas, notamos então que havia uma quinta no abdômen, voltamos para a sala de cirurgia e conseguimos retira-la, mas ele perfurou o estomago. O estado dela é gravíssimo. Estamos tentando parar com a hemorragia interna. Lamento mas ela pode não resistir.

Atena levou a mão ao rosto, Kanon e Shura temeram o pior e Saga continuava sentado, estático.

- Preciso que vá a recepção e faça a ficha dela.

- Sim.

- Eu vou com você Saori. - disse Shura.

- Se me derem licença. - Linus foi saindo.

- Não vamos demorar.

Kanon sentou ao lado do irmão.

- Ela vai ficar bem Saga - tocou o ombro do irmão.

Não disse nada. Ficaram no hospital ate à tardinha Atena e Shura tentaram fazer com que Saga fosse ao santuário descansar, mas o geminiano continuava na mesma: sentado na poltrona fitando o nada e sem dizer uma única palavra.

- Deixe-o aí. - disse Kanon. - vai ser melhor para ele.

- Mas Kanon...

- Conheço meu irmão, ele não vai sair daí.

Voltaram para o santuário, estavam todos na casa de Aldebaran aguardando noticias.

- Como ela esta? - indagou Shaka.

Atena balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Nada bem. - respondeu Kanon. - corre risco de vida.

- E Saga?

- Ficou no hospital.

- Como ele ta? Quando saiu daqui parecia um boneco sem vida.

- Continua na mesma. - disse Shura.

- Ele tem que reagir. - Kanon sentou no sofá. - se não...

- O que?

- Desde quando éramos crianças sabia desse comportamento dele, na morte do nosso pai, depois da nossa mãe e outros acontecimentos ele sempre ficava assim, como se estivesse em transe e com jeito assustadoramente calmo como um vulcão adormecido, mas chegava num certo ponto que toda aquela calmaria se transformava em revolta, ficava bastante transtornado e violento. É seu modo de reagir. Tomara que ele não coloque aquele hospital abaixo.

Saga continuava sentado, as pessoas que passavam ficavam intrigadas com aquele homem sentado na mesma posição. Assim que amanheceu Atena, Kanon e Mú foram para o hospital, mas antes tiveram noticias dela: estava em coma.

- Ele continua na mesma posição? - a deusa estava surpresa.

- Saga. - chamou o irmão.

- Sim.

A primeira palavra em mais de 12 horas.

- Vá descansar um pouco.

- Ta.

Saga levantou e saiu.

- Não vai com ele?

- Não Mú, ele precisa ficar sozinho.

Saga tomava rumo para o santuário, mas colocando a mão no bolso notou um objeto: era uma chave, a chave do apartamento de Anya. Kanon antes de ir embora lhe entregou, estava no bolso dela. Atravessou a rua tomando outro rumo.

O apartamento estava como ela havia deixado, Saga entrou e trancou a porta, foi direto para o quarto. Havia algumas roupas espalhadas em cima da cama e numa poltrona, a mala estava num canto. Saga sentando na cama pegou uma blusa e a cheirou.

- Anya...

Encostou-se à cabeceira da cama e passou a fitar o céu. Tudo passou como um filme, o dia que ela entrara no santuário até os... uma cena que não queria ter presenciado.

- Não morra... as lágrimas caíram em abundancia.

Saga permaneceu por muito tempo sentado na cama.

- Por que estou chorando, ela já passou por tanta coisa não vai ser isso que vai derrubá-la. - ele olhou para as roupas esparramadas. - desorganizada igual o Kanon.

O geminiano começou a apanhá-las e guarda-las no guarda-roupa depois foi para a cozinha, a dispensa estava vazia saiu e fez algumas compras.

Mú andava de um lado para o outro, já era hora do almoço e Saga não tinha chegado ao santuário.

- Saga esta bem. Não escutamos nenhuma explosão.

- Como pode ser irônico numa hora como essa?

- Porque não posso fazer nada pelos dois. Anya esta em coma e Saga quase surtando.

- Mania de falar que dou surtos.

- Saga?

- Como você esta? - indagou o irmão feliz ao vê-lo.

- Na medida do possível vou indo. - seu olhar já não era opaco.

- Onde estava? Conversei por cosmo com Aiolos, mas você não estava lá.

- Resolvi ir para outro lugar. E Atena?

- Voltou para lá.

- Sim. Devem estar com fome, podem voltar para o santuário eu fico aqui.

- Esta bem. Nos mantêm informados. - Kanon saiu puxando o ariano.

Na porta do hospital...

- Ele nem perguntou por ela. - disse Mú.

- Deixe-o, ele já ta legal.

- E o cara que tentou matá-la?

- Esta nas mãos da policia.

Saga andava pelos corredores a procura do médico que estava cuidando de Anya.

- Doutor Linus?

- Sim?

- Sou Saga Myles. - estendeu a mão. - como esta a Anya?

- È um dos jovens que estavam com a senhorita Kido.

- Sim.

- Esta em coma, suas chances são mínimas, desculpe minha franqueza.

- Entendo.

- Faremos tudo o que for preciso.

- Posso vê-la?

- Não por enquanto. Preciso ir, com licença.

Saga limitou-se a sentar e esperar. À noite Kanon voltou acompanhado dessa vez pelo virginiano.

- Oi Saga.

- Oi Kanon, oi Shaka.

- Como ela esta?

- Na mesma, tem poucas chances.

- Deve estar cansado, eu fico aqui.

- Obrigado Kanon, mas vou ficar. Estou bem não se preocupe.

- A viu? - indagou Shaka.

- Não.

- Se é assim, nós já vamos, se precisar avise-nos. Virei amanha cedo.

- Esta certo. Boa noite.

- Boa noite Saga.

- Boa noite Shaka.

Os dois desciam pelo elevador. Shaka notou que Kanon estava muito preocupado.

- Ela vai ficar bem Kanon.

- Estou preocupado por ela, mas por Saga também.

- Gosta dela por isso sofre.

- Não é só isso. Achei que ele estivesse bem, mas parece que a ficha ainda não caiu para ele.

- Como assim?

- Ele não se deu conta, que corre o risco de perdê-la.

O hospital estava num profundo silêncio sendo interrompido as vezes pela chegada de algum paciente. Aproveitando disso Saga foi ao quinto andar, não havia ninguém no corredor e a enfermeira que visitava os quartos já tinha passado e só retornaria no inicio da manha. Parou em frente ao quarto 509, olhando pela janelinha da porta viu Anya deitada. Entrou. O quarto só contava com a iluminação da lua e dos aparelhos que estavam ligados a ela. Saga aproximou. Anya tinha dois soros ligados a cada um dos braços, um aparelho acompanhava seus batimentos cardíacos. O geminiano acariciou o rosto pálido dela.

- Vai ficar bem. - abaixou e beijou seus lábios que estavam frios. - não vou deixá-la sozinha, vou cuidar de você.

Saga a tomou pelos braços aos poucos foi liberando seu cosmo, uma luz dourada queimava de maneira serena ao redor dos dois. Sentiu medo, medo de perdê-la para sempre.

- Anya... - as lágrimas desciam quentes. - não tive oportunidade de dizer isso... eu te amo. Por favor, não vá... eu preciso de você... minha vida só passou a ter sentindo quando você apareceu, sei que não tenho o direito de ama-la... mas... não me deixe.

O corpo dela continuava inerte, Saga a acomodou novamente. Pegou uma cadeira que tinha perto da porta e colocou ao lado da cama. Sentou segurando a mão dela entre as suas...

- Volte para mim.

Assim que amanheceu Atena e Kanon foram para o hospital, encontraram com Linus no corredor.

- Bom dia doutor, como ela esta?

- Mesma coisa, não reage aos medicamentos, aos estímulos, nada.

- Viu meu irmão?

- Não, a ultima vez que o vi foi ontem.

- Podemos vê-la Linus? - pediu a deusa.

- Podem, mas apenas por alguns minutos.

- Vou procurar pelo Saga.

- Esta bem.

Atena e Linus seguiram para o quarto e Kanon a procura do irmão.

- " Onde se meteu?"

A enfermeira que checava os aparelhos estava na porta aguardando-os. Atena a cumprimentou.

- Entre, por favor.

- Obrigada.

Os três ficaram surpresos pela cena que viram. Saga sentando ao lado da cama, dormia profundamente segurando a mão de Anya.

- Como ele entrou aqui? - indagou o médico, olhando para a enfermeira.

- Eu não vi doutor.

Atena deu um pequeno sorriso, a cena era linda.

- Ele não podia ter entrado aqui.

- É o namorado dela? - perguntou a enfermeira ignorando o médico.

- É.

- Formam um bonito casal.

- Mas ele não pode ficar aqui.

Linus foi até o geminiano e o cutucou.

- Doutor... Atena?

- Bom dia Saga.

- Peguei no sono.

- Não podia ter entrado aqui sem autorização. - exclamou Linus.

- Só queria vê-la.

- Mas pelo jeito passou a noite aqui.

- Sim...

- Saga? - Kanon apareceu na porta. - o que esta fazendo aqui?

- Indo embora. - Saga puxou sua mão, Anya a segurava firme. - Anya... ?

- O que foi?

- Não consigo me soltar. Ela ta segurando com muita força.

- Deixe-me ver. - Linus aproximou e tentou soltar.

- Ela...

- Não, ainda esta inconsciente, foi só o músculo que contraiu, é um bom sinal. Vou aplicar lhe um relaxante muscular.

Linus aplicou uma injeção em Anya que soltou a mão de Saga.

- Pronto. Poderiam sair agora?

Saga, Kanon e Atena foram para o corredor.

- Vá pra casa e descanse, não deve ter dormido nada.

- Tem razão, fiquei acordado até de manha, só peguei sono agorinha.

- Ficou a noite toda acordado ao lado dela?

- Sim.

- Vá Saga, ficaremos com ela.

- Obrigado Atena.

Saga retirou.

- Dá dó vê-lo assim. - sussurrou a deusa.

- Anya vai melhorar.

- Será? Ela pode ficar nesse estado por dias, meses ou até anos, alem do mais...

- O que?

Atena confidenciou a Kanon.

- Isso é verdade? É tão grave assim? - ficou alarmado.

- Sim. Acho que nem ela sabia que tinha esse problema.

- Não podem operá-la?

- Não no estado que está. Poderia apressar a morte.

- Angina... ?

- Fiquei sem coragem de contá-lo.

- Ele tem que saber disso.

Saga voltava tranquilamente para sua casa, passando pela primeira casa encontrou com Mú.

- Bom dia Mú.

- Bom dia Saga, como ela esta?

- Estável.

- Senta, vamos tomar café.

- Obrigado.

Conversavam sobre coisas banais.

- E os outros?

- Devem estar descendo para treinar. Me dá licença só um minuto? Tenho que acordar a preguiça do Kiki.

- Claro.

Saga apoiou o braço na mesa e sem querer acabou adormecendo.

- Esse menino anda muito folgado.

O ariano parou de falar ao ver o amigo dormindo.

- Deve estar esgotado.

- Bom dia Mú. - disse Aldebaran em alto e bom som.

- Silencio. - ele apontou para Saga. - deixe-o dormir.

Miro e MM apareceram trocando 'caricias'.

- Vou te mandar para o inferno.

- Manda nada, é só enrolarão.

- Ora...

MM deu um passo mas não conseguiu se mexer.

- Mú... me solta...

- Silencio. - disse bem baixinho. - o Saga... - ele apontou.

- O que ele faz aqui?

- Descansar. Atena e Kanon devem estar com ela.

- E como a garota esta?

Mú balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- È uma pena, Saga parece gostar tanto dela. - murmurou Aldebaran.

- Vamos torcer que tudo acabe bem. - disse Afrodite. - depois de tudo que aconteceu os dois merecem ser felizes.

- É.

- Vamos deixá-lo assim?

- Se mexermos com ele vai acordar. É melhor irmos.

Passaram a manha toda treinando, voltando a hora do almoço. Para a surpresa deles Saga continuava dormindo.

- Nossa ainda ta dormindo. - brincou Aiolos.

- Tem dois dias que esta no hospital, sem dormir, não dá para agüentar.

- " Shaka!!"

- Esse cosmo...

Sentiram o cosmo da deusa.

- È da Atena.

- " Shaka, cadê o Saga?"

- "Esta aqui por quê? - o virginiano notou uma alteração no cosmo dela. - Aconteceu alguma coisa com a Anya?"

- "Sim... ela... ela...traga o Saga mas não diga nada a ele."

- " O que houve com a garota?" - indagou MM.

- " Ela esta... traga-o já!"

Kamus caminhou ate ele e tocou em seu ombro.

- Saga. Saga. - chamou frio.

- Kamus...? Dormi sem querer.

- Estava cansado.

- Já são quantas horas?

- Uma hora.

- Isso tudo? Tenho que voltar para o hospital. - ele sorriu. - tive um sonho bom, sonhei que ela estava bem só não gostei do lugar que estava, era aquele jardim florido de Hades.

Os dourados abaixaram os rostos.

- O que foi?

- Atena pediu que fosse ao hospital. - Shaka disse calmamente.

- Aconteceu... alguma coisa...

- Não sabemos. - Kamus o cortou. - é melhor irmos.

Kamus subiu com ele enquanto os outros aguardavam na recepção. Saga andava apressado e no quarto encontraram com Atena e Kanon.

- Cadê ela? - referiu a cama vazia.

- Saga.

- Cadê ela! - gritou.

- Saga. - chamou dessa vez a deusa. - precisa saber de uma coisa.

- Diga... que ela... não...

- Não. - Atena tentava permanecer tranqüila. - Anya tem Angina, somado aos tiros que levou, a hemorragia...

- E?! O que quer dizer?!

- Ela tem um problema grave de coração que pode ocasionar um ataque cardíaco.

- Teve uma alteração nos batimentos cardíacos, - disse Kanon - Levaram-na para a sala de cirurgia, tentar fazer alguma coisa.

Saga nem escutou o resto, saiu correndo pelos corredores. Sabia que o bloco cirúrgico ficava no piso superior. Subiu pulando os degraus. Passava pelas pessoas quase as derrubando.

Parou em frente a uma parede de vidro. Viu vários médicos correndo de um lado para outro, um deles trazia o desfilibrador cardíaco e o colocaram no peito de Anya.

- Vamos lá gente, não podemos perdê-la!

- Vai!

O corpo dela pulou.

- Nada.

- De novo!

Tentaram mais duas vezes. Saga nem viu Kanon, Kamus e Atena chegarem.

- Vamos perdê-la.

- Tente de novo!

- A pele dela não vai suportar.

- Tenta de novo! - gritou Linus.

Nova tentativa e nada, ela não voltou. Linus tirou a touca e a atirou no chão com força.

- Droga!

Saga nem piscava, temeu pelo gesto do médico. Linus sentindo observado olhou para fora, ao ver Saga, virou o rosto.

O geminiano cerrou o pulso dando um soco na parede, fazendo um buraco nela.

- Não...

Abriu a porta bruscamente, Linus tentou segura-lo, mas foi empurrado.

- Você ainda não cumpriu sua promessa! Não me matou. Abre os olhos!

Kanon, Atena e Kamus ficaram calados, a equipe saia em silencio.

- Anya!

Ele a pegou pelos ombros.

- Anya... por favor... abre os olhos... - as lagrimas caiam no rosto dela. - Anya...Anya..

Saga encostou seu rosto junto ao corpo dela, soltando um grito abafado.

- Anya... não... não faz isso comigo... não me deixe sozinho assim como eu não te deixei.

Ele chorava copiosamente. A única coisa que era ouvida era o choro do geminiano porem escutaram um barulho de apito. Linus que saia voltou imediatamente.

- Não é possível...

Saga escutou uma batida era fraca, mas era uma batida. Olhou para Anya que mexeu levemente com as pálpebras.

- Atena deve gostar muito dessa menina. - sorriu Linus ao ver na tela as batidas do coração de Anya.

A própria escutou o comentário e sorriu.

- Anya. - Saga a chamou.

Ela mexeu as pálpebras e abriu lentamente os olhos, olhou para Saga e sorriu para em seguida fecha-los de novo.

- Anya?

- Calma ela só adormeceu. - disse Linus. - vamos deixá-la descansar.

Na recepção suspiraram aliviados com a noticia Anya foi levada para o quarto e dormiu por cerca de duas horas.

Sentindo uma brisa suave, a russa abriu os olhos. Olhou ao redor e sorriu ao ver Saga perto da janela. Ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos apenas admirando-o.

- Devo dizer bom dia ou boa tarde?

- Anya.

- Oi.

- Oi. - ele pegou na mão dela. - como se sente?

- Bem. Quanto tempo estou aqui?

- Três dias. Se lembra do que aconteceu?

- Sim. Achei que ia morrer. Alem dos tiros tenho problema de coração.

- Então já sabia?

- Sim, todos da família de minha mãe morreram por causa do coração. Pensei em ser a próxima.

- Ainda vai viver por muitos anos.

- É.

- Se sente bem mesmo? Não esta doendo nada?

- Nada que seja relevante. Aquele soco que me deu não é nada se comparado a isso.

Saga sorriu sem graça.

- Não faça essa cara, já passou.

- Ta.

- Ficou esse tempo todo aqui?

- Fiquei. Não ia te deixar sozinha.

- Eu sei. Escutei você me dizendo.

- Escutou?

- Escutei só isso, não ouvi nitidamente, mas sabia que a voz era sua. Senti também aquele calor como da outra vez. Acho que é um mágico. - ela sorriu.

- Talvez.

Anya tentou levantar, contudo Saga a impediu.

- Precisa repousar.

- Estou bem.

- Ah... a bailarina acordou.

Kanon entrava acompanhado por Atena.

- Oi Kanon.

- Como você esta?

- Tirando que apanhei, levei tiro e infartei, to ótima.

- Nota-se.

- Por que me chamou de bailarina?

- Por nada. - ele sorriu para Saga.

Anya olhou para a moça que acompanhava Kanon.

- Oi Anya, não tivemos oportunidade de nos apresentarmos, meu nome é Saori Kido. - ela estendeu a mão.

- Prazer, Catarina Vronsk, mas popularmente conhecida por Anya.

- Fico feliz que esteja bem.

- Desculpe pela invasão na sua casa aquele dia.

- Tudo bem.

- E por falar nisso posso ir para casa?

- Claro que não. - respondeu Saga categórico. - precisa de cuidados.

- Estou bem, é sério, não sinto nada.

- Mas vai fazer alguns exames. - disse Linus entrando.

- Doutor Linus.

- Senhorita Kido. Saga, Kanon.

- Doutor já me sinto ótima! Tenho saúde de ferro.

- Por acaso sabia do seu problema?

- Sim, tive a primeira crise aos cinco anos, não me importo com isso. Já vi a morte varias vezes de perto.

- Como pode ser tão tranqüila? - indagou Kanon surpreso.

- Sempre fui assim só não demonstrava. - sorriu

Kanon a olhava admirado, nem parecia a mesma garota que entrara na casa de gêmeos atrás de Ares.

- Então sabe que tem que levar uma vida calma, sem grandes emoções, escapou por pouco.

- Sei... se bem que é difícil.

- Daqui a pouco a levarei para fazer os exames.

- Ta.

Linus saiu.

- Quero ir pra casa.

Anya falou sem dá a devida importância a frase.

- Vai voltar. - disse Saga dando um meio sorriso.

**Gente tive que cortar o capitulo... ficou enorme... rsrs**


	15. Chapter 15: Sempre existeI

**Capitulo 14 : Sempre existe uma segunda chance I**

Anya fez os exames e para o espanto dos médicos estava bem de saúde, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Sendo assim, voltou para a casa a noite, sobre fortes recomendações de seguir a risca a receita e os tratamentos. Kanon e Atena voltaram para o santuário para darem mais noticias aos dourados. Saga ficou encarregado de levá-la e as diferenças começaram.

- Saga não seja exagerado, estou bem, me coloca no chão.

- Não ouviu o medico falar nada de esforços?

- Mas esta exagerando, não vou morrer do elevador até aqui.

- Já sei, tem uma saúde de ferro. - ele abriu a porta. - não custa se cuidar.

- Não tenho doze anos.

- Não interessa. - ele a colocou na cama - Pronto.

- Tinha deixado varias roupas espalhadas... cadê elas?

- Eu as guardei.

- O que?

- Estive aqui ontem de manha.

- Como entrou?

- Pela porta da frente. - ele mostrou a chave.

- Mas é minha chave.

- Sim. Vou preparar algo pra você comer. Já volto.

Anya sorriu. Era loucura Saga na sua casa e o excesso de cuidado, mas estava adorando, aproveitaria, pois seria os últimos momentos ao lado dele.

Cinco minutos depois voltou com uma bandeja nas mãos.

- É a mesma sopa daquela vez.

- Não disse, mas estava deliciosa.

- Notei pelo seu olhar.

Anya começou a comer.

- Vai embora? - perguntou.

Ela não respondeu.

- Esta ótima Saga.

- Obrigado.

Ela continuou a comer sem dizer mais nada.

- Que eu me lembre a minha dispensa estava vazia.

- Comprei algumas coisas.

- Obrigada, estava ótimo.

Ele levou a bandeja e voltou.

- Obrigada.

- Não vai parar de me agradecer?

- Não... - ela sorriu.

- Não sente nada?

- Não Saga. - ela riu. - estou ótima, só com frio.

- Então vou te esquentar.

Ele encostou-se à cabeceira da cama. Anya aconchegou-se em seus braços.

- Pode fazer aquilo de novo?

- O que?

- Aquele calor.

- Posso.

Saga elevou seu cosmo. Anya sentia-se aquecida e reconfortava, começou a ficar sonolenta.

- Acho que vivi ate agora, só por um motivo.

- Me encontrar.

- É...

O geminiano começou a acariciar o cabelo dela, percebeu que ela acabara dormindo.

- Durma em paz.

Sentindo o rosto aquecido, Anya despertou. Espreguiçou mas não sentiu Saga ao seu lado.

- Sonho?

Ela olhou para uma mesinha que tinha no quarto. Tinha uma bandeja de café da manha e uma rosa branca.

- Não foi... - sorriu.

Ela levantou. Na bandeja tinha chá, bolo, torradas e um bilhete.

- " Tenha um bom dia".

- Você também.

Saga voltava para o santuário, encontrou os amigos na porta da casa de Mú.

- Bom dia a todos.

- Bom dia Saga.

- Como ela esta?

- Bem.

- Não vou nem perguntar, não deve ter rolado nada. - disse Miro. - se fosse eu já tinha dado uns pegas.

Ao redor apareceram várias estrelas e galáxias. Um cosmo tomou conta.

- To brincando! To brincando. – disse temeroso.

- É bom mesmo. Para onde vão?

- Treinar.

- Vou também. Só vou trocar de roupa.

Saga subiu.

- O amor transforma as pessoas. - disse Afrodite.

- É... - murmurou Kanon. - vou dá uma saída não demoro.

- Aonde vai?

- Resolver uma coisa.

Anya terminava de tomar café quando viu por baixo da porta uma carta.

- De quem será?

Abriu e a leu. Deu um meio sorriso, deveria estar contente, mas não estava.

- Tudo acaba hoje.

No coliseu os treinos seguiam, Saga treinava com MM e como estava de bom humor maneirou nos golpes.

- Vai trazer a garota pra cá?

- Não.

- Por quê?

- Por que o lugar dela não é aqui.

- Já perguntou a ela o que acha? - MM parou e o fitou sério.

Os dourados estranharam a seriedade do canceriano.

- Nem precisa, já sei a resposta. Ela quer ir para casa. Não posso impedi-la.

Anya empacotava as ultimas coisas, cobriu os movéis com lençóis e se desfez de alguns objetos. Apenas levaria uma mala, queria o menos de recordações. Escutou a campainha, relutou em atender, mas resolveu abrir. Um homem de cabelos azuis e olhos verdes apareceu na sua frente Ela o analisou.

- Oi Kanon.

- O que? Como sabe que sou eu?

- Pelo jeito de olhar.

- Como assim?

- Tem cara de pervertido e Saga não. Entre.

- Obrigado pela parte que me toca. - ele riu. - Já se sente melhor?

- Sim, senta.

- Se Saga te vê em pé... – ele balançou a cabeça.

- Até já sei. – ela riu. - O que te trás aqui?

- Vou direto ao ponto: por que não o matou?

Anya ficou surpresa.

- Porque não.

- Você não é do tipo de pessoa que arruma desculpas. Por que não o matou?

- Por que...

- Gosta dele. – disse convicto.

Anya arregalou os olhos.

- Acertei.

- Não seja bobo. – ela riu. - Anda vendo muita TV. Bandidos se apaixonando pelas vitimas? Isso só acontece em novelas.

Kanon a olhou.

- Igualzinho, não sabe mentir. Gosta dele, esta estampado na sua cara. Só ele não vê.

- Eu...

- Fico feliz que uma pessoa como você, goste dele.

- Uma assassina?

- Uma ex-assassina que se arrependeu pelo que fez.

A russa o olhou.

- Sabe, eu não ia com a sua cara, mas a partir do momento que não o matou passei a me questionar. - deu uma pausa continuando. - já deve ter estudado mitologia grega na escola.

- Já... - murmurou diante da mudança de assunto.

- Conhece a deusa Atena.

- É a deusa pagã da sabedoria.

- Isso. Ela é protegida por homens chamados cavaleiros.

- E? Kanon não estou entendendo.

- Acredita na existência deles?

- Kanon anda vendo muita TV. Essas coisas não existem.

- E se eu te disser que existem e que você só não conheceu esses guerreiros como a própria Atena.

- A acidentada aqui sou eu.

- Quando Saga te levou para a nossa casa curou seus ferimentos, deve ter sentindo um calor e uma luz dourada.

- Senti mas...

- Nós chamamos isso de cosmo e é a base do nosso poder.

- Isso é loucura.

- Não, não é. Saga é um desses cavaleiros.

- O que?!

- Vou te contar tudo.

Kanon narrou todos os fatos desde que ele recebeu a armadura até serem ressuscitados por Atena.

- Então você...

- Sou um general marina.

Ela ainda não acreditava.

- Não acredita... - Kanon começou a liberar seu cosmo, Anya o fitou perplexa.

- Seu cabelo... a luz dourada...então Saga usou isso que chamam de cosmo em mim...

- Sim. Como acha que conseguimos entrar na casa do mafioso? Mas não te contei isso para nos vangloriar e sim por um motivo. Desde que Saga foi revivido anda atormentado por tudo que fez. Se sente culpado mesmo Ares tendo-o dominado. Quando você apareceu disposto a matá-lo viu que era a chance de se redimir perante o mundo.

- Ele queria que eu o matasse?

- Sim, mas você não o fez aliado a isso... ele esta apaixonado por você.

- Por mim?

- Sim e você é a única pessoa que pode fazê-lo feliz, fazê-lo viver novamente, fazê-lo ter uma nova chance de ser feliz.

- Não posso. – ela suspirou. - Eu sinto muito.

- Por quê?

- Depois de tudo que ele passou merece uma pessoa boa ao seu lado e não uma assassina. Sempre que olhar para mim vai se lembrar do que fez. Serei como um lembrete e não quero isso. Ele merece ser feliz e não sou a pessoa mais indicada para fazê-lo.

- Esta cometendo um erro.

- Acredite é a única coisa certa que fiz.

Terminaram o treino, tinham uma reunião com Atena então dirigiam todos para o templo.

- Cadê meu irmão?

- Estou aqui.

- Onde esteve?

- Resolvendo umas coisas. Vamos.

Anya fechou a mala. Desta vez nada atrapalharia, iria até o santuário e depois tomaria um avião de volta para casa. Mesmo com a revelação de Kanon, nada mudaria. Saga haveria de conhecer outra pessoa e a esqueceria.

O assunto da reunião era apenas a respeito dos treinos estavam conversando, quando ouviram a porta dourada se abrir. O coração de Saga disparou. Com um vestido floral e os cabelos soltos Anya entrou.

- Bom dia. - sorriu a russa.

- Bom dia Anya como esta? - perguntou Atena abraçando-a.

- Muito bem, melhor agora por conhecer em carne e osso a deusa Atena.

Atena a fitou surpresa.

- Kanon me contou. Não se preocupem não vou contar pra ninguém.

Saga olhou feio para o irmão.

- Então já sabe de tudo. – disse Afrodite.

- Sim. Primeiro vim pedir desculpas por todos os transtornos que causei.

- Transtorno nenhum Anya. – sorriu Aldebaran.

- Transtorno sim, entrei aqui, querendo matar alguém e acabou que todos foram envolvidos, foram até a Rússia mais o que fizeram no hospital em fim dei trabalho. Perdoem-me.

- Já passou Anya. – disse a deusa.

- Já que ela sabe de tudo vamos nos apresentar. – o brasileiro deu um passo. – Meu nome é Aldebaran.

- È do signo de touro.

- Isso mesmo.

- Eu sou Afrodite, de peixes.

- Dohko de libra.

- Aioria de leão.

- Aiolos de sagitário.

- Mú de áries.

- Shura de capricórnio.

- Shaka de virgem.

Anya o olhou penalizara.

- Não sou cego. – percebeu o pensamento dela. – como parece. – ele abriu os olhos.

- Ah sim.

- MM de câncer.

- Kamus de aquário.

- Dragão marinho. – sorriu Kanon.

- Shion mestre do santuário.

- Miro de escorpião.

- Então chama Miro. Perdoe-me pelo tiro.

- Tudo bem, não esquenta.

Anya caminhou de encontro ao geminiano.

- Saga de gêmeos. -ela parou na frente. - Me perdoe por tudo que te fiz passar e obrigada por ter me salvado.

- Você que tem que me perdoar pelo mal que te causei.

- Sem ressentimentos?

- Sim.

- O que fará agora Catarina? - indagou Kanon.

- Assim que voltei para cá, antes dos tiros, liguei para a policia dizendo que ia me entregar e revelar os esquemas de Alieksei. Fiquei sabendo que ele me entregou.

- Já era de imaginar.

- Hoje recebi uma carta do governo russo dizendo que eu posso responder em liberdade, caso entregue meus bens adquiridos através da máfia e que eu seja testemunha de acusação contra Alieksei. Aceitei. E pelo crime de identidade falsa vou pagar fiança

- Recuperou seu nome?

- Sim e também a herança. Oficialmente estou viva. A casa que foi minha vou transformá-la em uma casa para meninas órfãs, não quero que outras tenham o mesmo destino que eu.

- Belo gesto. – disse Shaka.

- É o mínimo que posso fazer diante da oportunidade que a vida me deu.

- Então vai voltar pra São Petersburgo.

- Vou. Embarco daqui a pouco.

- Seja feliz. – Atena a felicitou.

- Saga. - o olhou, seria a ultima vez que veria seus olhos - obrigada por tudo.

Ela o abraçou. Saga a apertou, queria sentir pela ultima vez o perfume, a maciez da pele dela. Não queria que ela fosse, mas não tinha o direito de atrapalhar seu recomeço de vida. Anya queria ficar, mas sabia que aquele não era seu lugar.

- Adeus Saga, seja feliz.

- Você também.

- Bom, - ela afastou. – foi um prazer conhecer a todos, os cavaleiros de Atena. Adeus.

A passos lentos caminhava para a porta, Saga acompanhava cada passo, queria guardar o máximo de imagens. A porta dourada abriu e fechou. Anya fora para sempre.

- Não a deixe ir. – sussurrou Kanon ao irmão.

- Não posso impedi-la de viver sua vida. – continuava a fitar a porta.

- Saga?

Os presentes o olharam.

- Ela vai voltar pro país dela, recomeçar do ponto que parou, talvez daqui a algum tempo ela encontre uma pessoa, se case com ela e tenha até filhos... se ela for feliz - ele o olhou sorrindo - se a pessoa que amamos for feliz acho que é a nossa própria felicidade, não acha?

Ninguém disse nada. Saga não deixava transparecer, mas sabiam que ele sofria. Sem dizer nada se retirou para o pátio da estatua.

_You could have kissed me_

_Like this wasn't gonna last_

_Kept me from saying_

_Something I'll never take back_

_You could've held me_

_Like there was no chance_

_Of me waking up where I am_

_You could have stopped short of_

_Every dream I've ever had_

_**Você poderia ter me beijado**_

_**Desse jeito não ia durar muito**_

_**Tirado de mim dizendo**_

_**Algo que eu nunca ia ter de volta**_

_**Você poderia ter me segurado**_

_**Como se não tivesse outra chance**_

_**De eu acordar, onde quer que eu estivesse**_

_**Você poderia ter parado um pouco antes**_** de**

_**Qualquer sonho que eu tivesse**_

Anya descia as escadas, da primeira vez que passou por aqueles templos estava confusa quanto aos seus sentimentos, agora desta vez tinha certeza: amava Saga. Parou na casa dele, lembrou de quando chegou disposto a matá-lo... foi para o quarto, sentiria falta dos momentos que ficara com ele. Os únicos momentos de felicidade nesses últimos onze anos.

_So help me girl you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself_

_So help me girl, you've got to help me girl_

_You had to be there until the sun came up_

_Making last night feel like a vision of things yet to_

_come_

_You just had to hold me like nobody else_

_Now look what you've gone and done_

_You had to love me_

_Till I just can't get enough, please, please_

_**Então, me ajude garota, você foi longe demais**_

_**É muito tarde pra salvar meu coração**_

_**Do jeito que parece, toda vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Eu sei, eu nunca estive tão apaixonado**_

_**E eu não posso me ajudar**_

_**Então me ajude, garota! Você tem que me ajudar!**_

_**Você tinha que estar lá quando aquele velho sol surgiu**_

_**Fazendo ontem à noite parecer uma visão de como as coisas deveriam ser**_

_**Você só tinha que me abraçar como ninguém nunca fez**_

_**Agora, veja o que você fez**_

_**Você tinha que me amar**_

_**Até que eu me canse, por favor, por favor**_

Seguiu a diante, um táxi a aguardava na entrada, antes de entrar olhou mais uma vez para o complexo de templos majestosos a frente.

- _Adeus Saga_... – deixou escapar uma lagrima.

Anya ajeitou-se na poltrona, olhou pela ultima vez a cidade e fechou a cortina. O avião começou a se locomover, tempo depois Anya estava na Rússia.

_So help me girl, you've gone too far_

_It's way too late to save my heart_

_The way it feels, each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved and I can't help_

_myself_

_So help me girl_

_The way it feels each time we touch_

_I know I've never been so loved_

_And I can't help myself_

_I can't help myself, I can't help myself so help me girl_

_**Então, me ajude garota, você foi longe demais**_

_**É muito tarde pra salvar meu coração**_

_**Do jeito que parece, toda vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Eu sei, eu nunca fui tão amado e eu não posso me ajudar**_

_**Então, me ajude, garota**_

_**Do jeito que parece, toda vez que nos tocamos**_

_**Eu sei, eu nunca fui tão amado**_

_**E eu não posso me ajudar**_

Saindo do salão do mestre, Saga foi para o pátio da estatua, fitou-a por algum tempo depois sentou atrás dela. O céu estava num profundo azul e uma brisa suave refrescava a cidade. O cabelo azul tremulava de forma delicada e os olhos verdes brilhavam de uma forma intensa, mas tristes. Estava feliz porque ela começaria uma nova vida, mas no intimo sentia-se vazio, como se uma parte dele estivesse ido com ela e o pior era a certeza que nunca mais a veria.

- Seja feliz Anya.

_You've got to help me girl_

_Cause I'm falling down_

_I'm falling down_

_You got to help me this time_

_Cause I'm falling down_

_Falling down_

_You got to see my love_

_You've got to help me now ... falling down_

_It's the emptiness I'm feeling inside_

_**Você tem que me ajudar**_

_**Porque eu estou desabando**_

_**Estou caindo**_

_**Você tem que me ajudar agora**_

_**Porque eu estou desabando**_

_**Caindo**_

_**Você tem que ver meu amor**_

_**Você tem que me ajudar agora... caindo...**_

_**É o vazio que eu estou sentindo aqui dentro**_

_**Você tem que me salvar, garota**_

Seis meses depois...

Tinham encerrado os treinos da manha e estavam na casa de Shura para almoçarem.

- Não é possível, ele deve ter um pacto com Eros - Miro se jogou no sofá. - um tanto de mulher dando bola pra ele e nada. A noite toda! To começando a achar que ta jogando em outro time...

- Não fale assim do meu irmão.

- Deixa. - Saga sorriu. - ele não tem medo da morte.

- Então toma rumo.

- Não notou que o Saga ainda é apaixonado pela russa? - disse MM.

- Tem noticias dela Saga? - indagou Shura.

- Não, mas deve estar bem.

- Por que não vai atrás dela?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Esta jogando a felicidade pela janela. - disse Afrodite.

- Um..

- ... monstro como eu não merece a felicidade. - os dourados disseram em coro imitando o amigo.

Saga os fitou surpreso.

- Três anos disso Saga, troca o disco! – disse Aiolos se servindo - Pelo amor de Zeus. Vai atrás da garota, ela não mora tão longe assim.

- Custa ir até lá? Pelo menos fale o que sente por ela. – disse Mú.

- E se ela...

- Pelo menos tentou criatura. – Aldebaran deu lhe um pedala.

- Não dá, toda vez que ela olhar para mim vai se lembrar do que eu fiz.

- "'Toda vez que ele me olhar vai lembrar do que me fez, ele merece ser feliz e não sou a pessoa mais indicada." – Kanon imitava a voz dela.

- Ela disse isso? – perguntou Kamus.

- Disse. - Kanon sentou ao lado do irmão. - vá atrás dela.

- Será?

- Ah não Saga. - Miro jogou uma almofada nele. - tem dó.

Ele sorriu.

- Obrigado.

- Somos seus amigos. - disse Aioria.

- Está bem eu vou.

Logo nos primeiros raios da manha um taxi parou a frente de um casarão. Saga aproximou, num lindo jardim várias meninas brincavam. Abriu o portao e entrou. Olhava a beleza do jardim e nem percebeu a presença de uma menina.

- _Oi._

Olhou para baixo, dois olhinhos castanhos o fitavam com curiosidade.

- _Oi. - _disse agachando para ficar da altura dela.

- _Meu nome é Anastásia._

_- Me chamo Saga. Quantos anos têm?_

_- Cinco. O que veio fazer aqui?_

_- Procurar alguém._

_- Anastásia!_

Escutando seu nome, correu para o jardim antes porem acenou para o geminiano.

Saga entrou na casa, era requintada e de uma beleza singular. Uma pintura ocupava a parede toda sala, retratava quatro pessoas. Passou a admirá-la.

- " Realmente era uma família linda."

O senhor Vronsk estava sentado numa poltrona, era uma figura imponente, seus cabelos eram claros e os olhos verdes. A senhora Vronsk ao lado dele tinha os cabelos negros e olhos da mesma cor bastante expressivos.

- " Tão bonita como a mãe."

Anya estava de pé ao lado do pai e sorria. O garoto ao lado da mãe também sorria e era parecido com a mãe herdando apenas os cabelos claros do pai.

- _Saga?_

Ele virou.

- _Oi senhora Marie._

_- È uma surpresa vê-lo, venha Catarina esta na biblioteca._

Não entendeu muito bem, mas viu que era para acompanhá-la. Foram para o segundo andar.

- _Katienka. Katienka_. - ela abriu a porta.

- _O que foi?_

_- Visita._

_- Agora não posso_. - ela mexia numa cortina de costas para a porta. _- receba você._

Marie fez com que Saga entrasse e saiu.

- Se soubesse que nao estaria descansando nao tinha deixado voce vir.

Anya parou o que estava fazendo.

- Saga...?

Olhou para trás. Saga parado a porta lhe sorria.

- O que faz aqui?

- Vim ver se estava seguindo as recordaçoes medicas.

Ela desceu da mesa e foi até ele.

- Como esta?

- Estou bem. E voce? Kanon? O santuario.

- Estao todos bem e mandaram um abraço.

- Obrigada.

- Vejo que realizou seu sonho.

- Sim. Quando cheguei tive que ficar escondida por causa dos homens de Alieksei, fiquei nessa situação por dois meses. Com a prisao de todos pude sair a rua. Com o dinheiro da herança reformei a casa e com a ajuda de Marie hoje temos 50 meninas, de 5 a 15 anos mas quero ampliar para 100.

- Creio que a Anastasia deva ser a mais nova.

- A conhece?

- Me parou no portao.

- Ela nao deixa escapar nada.

- É.

- E sua saúde?

- Tive uma crise mas nao foi nada de grave.

- Anya...

- Estou me cuidando, sério. Sou responsavel pelas meninas e nao posso deixa-las na mao.

- Muito bem.

- Nao quer conhecer a casa?

- Seria um prazer.

Os dois pecorriam a casa toda, com Anya explicando os projetos que queria implantar, Saga sorria satisfeito.

- E é isso. Esse é o lar Vronsk.

- E aquela porta.

- È o meu canto, meu quarto.

- Nao vai me mostrar? Já conheço a casa toda.

- Deve estar uma bagunça.

- Nao me importo, eu sei que é bagunçeira. - sorriu.

- Já que é assim.

Entraram.

O quarto era grande mas em vista dos demais comodos era simples. Um guarda roupa, dois criados mudo, uma mesinha que servia de escritorio, uma poltrona e uma cama de casal. As paredes eram em tons pasteis.

- A unica coisa que fiz questao era a cama - ela sorriu. - sempre quis uma maior do que a dos meus pais, sabe que nao ligo pra dinheiro.

- Sei.

Ele foi até a janela, tinha uma bonita vista do jardim.

- Esta feliz aqui? - perguntou fitando o jardim.

- Estou, tenho a Marie, as meninas... estou feliz.

- Que bom.

Saga a olhou. Estava linda com os cabelos descendo em ondas, a pele rosada e os olhos cintilantes. Anya sentia hipnotizada por aqueles olhos verdes que a fitavam com tanta intesidade.

- Vai ficar muito tempo aqui? - perguntou querendo quebrar o silencio.

- Nao muito.

Ele aproximou parando bem rente a ela. Estava nervoso, nem as guerras contra os deuses o deixavam assim, sem ação, mas sabia que se nao agisse naquele momento talvez nunca mais tivesse a oportunidade.

- Anya.

- Sim.

- Deveria ter lhe dito desde daquele dia em que a achei na rua, mas me faltou coragem, coragem de nao ser bem interpretado ou ate mesmo nao ser correspondido mas...

- Sim.

- Eu amo voce.

Anya ficou estatica e o fitava surpresa tanto que nem conseguiu falar alguma coisa.

- Sei que nao tenho esse direito depois de tudo que fiz mas... eu amo você muito.

- Saga...

Ele a beijou, como ansiava por este contacto, desde que ela fora embora sonhava com isso todos os dias. Anya deu passagem a ele. Sentiu o corpo todo arder, nao imaginava que mesmo com o passar do tempo, Saga ainda fazia efeito nela. Continuando a beija-la, a carregou levando-a para cama. O geminiano explorava todo o corpo dela e ela permetia.

- Anya... sussurrou no ouvido dela. – posso ir em frente... ?

- Sim...

Nao sabiam quanto tempo tinha passado, os dois abraçados olhavam o céu.

- Pensei que não o veria mais.

- Demorei um pouco mesmo. – deu um beijo no pescoço dela. – mas valeu a pena esperar.

Anya o encarou.

- Tudo que disse é verdade mesmo?

- Que eu te amo? Sim.

- Mas...

- Tenho algo pra voce. – Saga levantou e tirou de dentro do bolso da calça uma caixinha.

- O que é? – Anya sentou na cama.

Ele sentou ao lado dela.

- Aceita ser a senhora Myles? - ele abriu a caixinha revelando um par de alianças.

- Saga?

- Sei que tem seus projetos mas gostaria muito que voltasse comigo para a Grécia.

- Eu... nao sei o que dizer... ser esposa de um cavaleiro de Atena.

- Só aceitar. Senhora Catarina Vronsk Myles.

Meses depois...

- Vamos lá Athina, mamãe.

- Diga papai.

- Diga mamãe.

- Papai.

- Gu! – gritou Athina desapontando os pais.

Athina tinha dez meses, os cabelos eram azuis e os olhos meio esverdeados.

- Papai.

- Ela tem que dizer é mamãe.

- Claro que é papai.

- Mamãe.

- Papai.

Athina brincava em cima do sofá sem se importar com a discursão dos pais.

- Deixem a menina em paz. – Kanon assistia TV no outro sofá. – quando ela quiser falar ela fala.

- Kanon.

- Deixa de ser chato Saga.

- Mais uma tentativa: mamãe.

- É papai.

- Você esta confundindo a cabeça dela.

- Eu?! É você. Papai.

- Mamãe.

Athina olhou para eles e balbuciou.

- Isso diga mamãe.

- Papai.

- Ma... mã...pa... Kanun! – disse batendo palminhas.

- Ah... – murmurou Anya.

- Que decepção. – suspirou Saga.

Kanon que via TV deixou o controle cair no chão. Imediatamente olhou para eles.

- O que ela disse?

- Seu nome. – respondeu Anya desapontada.

Athina ao ver Kanon bateu palmas.

- Kanun, Kanun, Kanun.

- Minha Athina. – Kanon a pegou nos braços. – fala pro titio.

- Kanun. – ela sorriu.

- Eu sabia, me puxou, é tão inteligente quanto o tio.

- Foi sorte irmão.

- Sorte não, genética. – ele brincava de levanta-la o que a fazia sorrir. – será grande Athina, a amazona mais poderosa que existiu.

- Não delira Kanon.

- Vamos Thina, contar pros outros qual foi sua primeira palavra.

Saiu todo orgulhoso carregando a sobrinha.

- Vai ficar insurportável por um mês. – Saga sentou no sofá.

- É... – Anya sentou ao lado dele. – quero que ela conheça a Rússia.

- Vai. Se naquele dia, que nos vimos pela primeira vez, soubessemos o que aconteceria, teria esse desfecho?

- Acho que nao. Não iriamos gostar da idéia. Seria diferente. Se não fosse tudo que aconteceu não teriamos apaixonado.

- Tem razao. – o geminiano a abraçou. – eu não descobriria que 'minha vitima' se tornaria a mãe da minha filha.

Anya o beijou.

- É melhor irmos atrás do Kanon, o convencimento dele pode ser contagioso e se Athina ficar igual a ele não vou aguentar. – Saga sorriu.

**Angina - doença do coracao.**

**Música Gary Barlow - So help me girl (****Então me ajude, garota)**

**Espero nao ter exagerado nas músicas.. rsrs**


	16. Chapter 16: Consideraçoes finais

**Consideraçoes finais.**

Obrigada por terem acompanhado minha fic, foi a primeira que fiz. Em breve postarei outras duas.

Voz: Aqui, achei que eu nao ia ficar com a Anya, voce quase a matou!

Autora: Eu? Jamais faria isso.

Saga: É bom mesmo, ou ia ter que se ver comigo.

Autora: Isso era uma ameaça?

Saga: Entenda como quiser, Haro.

Aioria e Aiolos: Isso Saga manda ela pra outra dimensão.

Sura: Manda mesmo. Nós nem aparecemos nessa fic.

Miro: Concordo, Saga sempre se dá bem, não é justo e nós?

MM: Já ta até fazendo outra fic com ele alem do mais, obrigado pela cena do quarto. Estou sendo gozado até hoje.

Todos: rrsrsr

MM: Devia te mandar pro Meikai.

Saga: Cala boca MM. - deu um pedala nele. - Sério? Que bom. \o/ Valeu Haro.

Autora: Ôh gente... ¬ ¬ eu não tenho culpa do Saga, ser gostoso, lindo, maravilhoso...

Saga com eco inflado. Eu também amo você, minha linda.

Autora: o/ Eu também amo você e vocês também.. Tanto que na minha próxima fic todos terão participação especial.

Miro: Ah é? - empolgando - Vai me arranjar uma gostosinha?

Autora: Não sei vou pensar no assunto.

Shion: È bom me por no meio, nessa fiz papel de poste, não falei nada. Onde ta o respeito pelos mais velhos.

Mú: Coitado do meu mestre. - foi consolá-lo..

Atena: Já acabou a palhaçada, aqui não é 'Casos de família' circulando, deixem a querida Haro-chan em paz, ela tem que escrever as fics.

Afrodite: Que súbita proteção é essa? Não é de ficar bajulando ninguém.

Atena: É que li uma das fic e finalmente vou me dá bem, vou ter um homem de verdade.

Autora: Como sabe disso? Atena, mexeu nas minhas coisas?

Atena: Bem... tinha um monte de folhas sobre a mesa com o nome de cada um aí eu vi o meu e não agüentei... mas li só as primeiras cinco linhas...

Autora: E o que mais?

Atena: Vi de alguns cavaleiros também... to doida para ver o que vai acontecer com o...

Autora: Eu também. - tampou a boca da deusa. - boca fechada.

Aldebaran: Aposto que o Saga vai ser o principal. - cruzou os braços indignado - somos conterrâneos, não é justo Haro.

Autora: Gente todo mundo vai aparecer. Alem do mais escrevo sobre o Saga porque sou do signo de gêmeos e nada mais justo que prestigiar.

Saga: \o/

Kanon: Eu também sou do signo e não ganhei uma fic só pra mim.

Mú e Shion: Sua injusta!

Shaka: Temos direitos iguais, também merecemos uma fic pra cada um.

Kiki: E eu uma participação maior.

Autora: È um complô contra mim?

Todos de menos Atena: Sim.

Autora: Espero que não se esquecem de um detalhe.. - o rosto ficou sombrio. - sabe que quem é do signo de gêmeos tem um lado dark e eu sou a autora...

Todos: ...

Autora: Então é melhor se comportarem direitinho.

Kamus: Já não esta aqui quem falou.

Autora: Bom, como garotos educados que são, despedem das leitoras pra irmos embora.

Miro: Até logo gatinhas. - mandando beijos. - Sou de vocês.

Shion: Tchau.

Dohko: Até breve.

Kanon: As nossas fãs, muito obrigado pelo carinho. - piscando o olho.

Autora: Kanon...

Kanon: Estou sendo educado, sua ciumenta. Pensei que o Saga fosse seu queridinho...

Saga: Ao respeito.

Autora: Vou fingir que não ouvi...circulando... Bom até a próxima! Bye.


End file.
